Angel's Pet
by alexilexi247
Summary: Set after S5 Ep22. Lucifer defeated Michael and Cas joined him. Dean is captured and given to Castiel as a pet. Can Dean change Castiel back to how he used to be or will he give in. Cas/Dean slash, BDSM, master/slave relationship. Really dark.
1. Chapter 1

**Angel's Pet**

_This will contain non-con, dark themes, beatings, slash Cas/Dean and a master/slave relationship, BDSM I guess. Really dark. If it offends you, don't read! Really serious stuff, not for kiddies!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SN characters. I just love to play with them._

_This honestly just came to me one day and I swore I wouldn't write it until I was finished with my other fic ( I also wanted to do a less dark fic but that's all I seem capable of writing) but it wouldn't leave me alone! It is set 6 months after S5 Ep22 where, instead of being put in the pit, Lucifer survives. So here it is, enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

The birds scattered as five men ran through the alleyways, weaving between bins and cars. All of them were panting ragged breaths as they raced to their destination. They rounded the final corner, one staying behind to see if they were being followed. At that moment three figures came into sight, their black eyes stared at him menacingly.

"Dean Winchester. The master wishes to speak to you." One smiled at him as they stalked forwards. "But, of course, he only wants you alive, didn't say we couldn't have our fun first." He sniggered as he stepped forwards.

"Dean! Hurry up!" He heard Sam shout from behind him. "We've gotta get out of here."

"Sammy go, I got these." He threw a bag backwards to him, the fruit of his day's labour. It was enough to feed all of their group for two days. Sam grabbed the bag and ran across the salt line to their hideout. At the moment they had set up camp in an old warehouse, one of dozens of identical ones in the city. It was well protected and nothing the hunters had heard of could get in. Symbols covered the walls, ones that warded off angels, demons and everything in between.

Dean pulled the knife from it's sheath on his belt, it was the same one they taken from Ruby all that time ago. It had become his prized possession, after the first month they had ran out of ammo for their guns, even after being careful and now they had to resort to using any kind of weapon they could find.

He stepped towards the advancing group, using their arroganceagainst them, none ever took him as a serious threat. He slammed the knife deep into the chest of the first one before he knew what was happening and after the light flickered from it's eyes he let the lifeless body fall to the ground. He disposed of the next two just as quickly, they only managed to land one blow in his stomach. He was a better hunter than he had ever been, able to take on an army of demons no matter what state he was in. The only thing he thought about was protecting his new family, he would die for them because he was still a Winchester and that's what drove him on. He had nothing else to live for.

Dean turned, leaving the bodies for now, he wanted to check on the group. He opened the small side door, stepping into the dimly lit warehouse. Everyone had assembled around the centre to welcome the hunting group home, to see if they had arrived safely and luckily there were no nasty wounds. Dean quickly made a headcount of his men. Twice. They were one short.

"Where's Ben?" A woman, he recognised her as Anita, came up to Dean, her eyes wide with the fear of the news she was about to receive. He didn't say a word but she already knew. Dean just stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her in comfort, allowing her to collapse into him. That was the problem. People grew so close in a disaster, they depended on each other. Almost everyone had someone they cared for closer than the others, whether they were couples or not it didn't matter.

They had dwindled from a group of more than one hundred survivors to twenty in just six months. Bobby had been the first to die and many had followed him. Some had been injured and killed in battle, others had become possessed by demons and the rest had . . . disappeared, their bodies never found. They lived off what they could steal from empty houses, which wasn't much but they were better off with each other than in the cold world that the Earth had become.

After a few minutes Anita pulled away and disappeared into one of the many smaller rooms they had created in the warehouse, her sobs still audible as she tried to silence them. He didn't pursue her, he knew she needed some space. He turned to the rest of the group, all of them silent in respect. No one moved or said anything as he tenderly moved round everyone, his eyes meeting every agonized person as he searched for any problems, mental or physical.

Dean hated the suffering that reflected in their eyes, the was it gave way to hope as they stared back at him. They all depended on the hunter for survival, many of them had never heard of monsters and demons before the creatures had come to their town. All of them were survivors, their families murdered and their houses and possessions burned to the ground.

After a few moments everyone continued with what they were doing, although the air of depression still hung over them. Sam was sat with his girlfriend, Emma, everyone but Dean had found another soul to cling to. He smiled as he watched his younger brother handle the child that she handed him awkwardly in his large hands. It wasn't his brother's but he treated the baby like his own son. There were a few children with them, some orphans. The Chaplains had taken it upon themselves to look after them all. They also had two kids, age 3 and 6, both of them too young to understand what was going on, he hated trying to explain to them why they couldn't go outside on the sunny days.

Dean just sighed at the sight. The kids chased each other around the large main room, shooting at each other with unloaded guns and pretending to die dramatically if they were shot. Others were busy making a meal for the night or were cleaning and putting away the day's tools. As far as they knew they were the last free survivors on Earth, the rest had been killed, imprisoned, possessed and God knows what else. Dean felt the utter hopelessness wash over him once again. There was nothing he could do, there was only one person he knew could change this but he was long gone.

Deeming that his frantic thoughts were from his lack of sleep, he slipped into one of the empty rooms, his appetite had quickly abandoned him. He knew he wouldn't sleep well, he never did. Once his dreams had been plagued by fear for his brother, then of hell but now it was that night. It would replay itself to him, reminding him of what he had lost.

OXOXOX

Dean pushed the Impala faster, they needed to get to Stull Cemetery right now. Sam sat next to him was just as on edge. Chuck had called, said Lucifer had found another vessel, a powerful one, and things were going to go awfully wrong. It was confusing for all of them. First Chuck had seen Sam say yes, the but it didn't happen. One moment, one vital word had changed everything. Sam said no.

Cas had gone bat-shit crazy when he found out they were going to confront the two archangels, he'd said that they had gotten what they wanted. The two brothers were alive and had been left out of the fight. The angel had tried to prevent them from leaving, doing everything he could and eventually Dean used an angel symbol to banish him.

Dean felt bad for it but he couldn't take it back, they had to get there now. They could still fix it. As the Impala flew through the gates of the abandoned cemetery Lucifer and Michael came into view for the first time. They could easily tell who was who. Michael was still using Adam as his vessel and there was a man that neither of the brothers recognised, just as Chuck had said. The man had the same brown hair as Adam, as the Winchesters.

The hunters exited the Impala with practiced ease, managing to look calm and collected amongst the anger and hatred that crackled in the air.

"Well, Lucifer, looks like you got a new meat-bag, congratulations!" Dean spat sarcastically at him.

"Leave, now. Both of you. We don't need you any more. Actually, we don't even need you alive. How about it brother, one more game together, for old times sake." The new Lucifer smirked and looked over to Michael who was sat, cold and calculating but he didn't respond.

"No, go on, I'm curious. Where did you find your backup plan?" Dean pressed as he went to lean against the bonnet of his beloved car in a clear sign that he wasn't moving.

"He's Adam's brother." Michael spoke for the first time. "There was a reason John went to Kate for help when he was injured. They already knew each other and had a two year old son named Lewis. Quite interesting isn't it, how everything fits together. Adam hid him, was killed as he protected him. They were both Winchesters and loved each other in the way you love Sammy."

Sam didn't even bother to correct the archangel but he glared at him. Both Winchesters stood, absorbing the information, seeing if there were any flaws in the story they had been told but found none, they had nothing they could do. They couldn't stop it. Dean grabbed the Horsemen's rings from his pocket and threw the key at Michael.

"I guess you'll be needing them, then." He muttered in defeat. "Sorry Adam. Lewis, it's a shame we didn't even get a chance to meet properly." He turned and motioned for Sam to do the same, snapping him out of his thoughts. Sam had been staring at Lucifer's vessel the whole time, more shocked by the news than his brother.

Sam was first in the car but Dean held back at the sound of Michael shouting after him.

"Really, I don't believe that's it from the great Dean Winchester." He was right, Dean had a plan to end this, even though it was completely insane. He had to try and change the world's fate. He got into the car, ignoring Michael's remark and started to reverse it.

Just as he was about to go ahead with his plan and charge his pride and joy into the devil, the car was stopped and Dean felt himself being torn from his seat. He was slammed up against his door and was left face-to-face with a really pissed off Castiel. Sometimes he forgot that Cas was an angel that could kill him so easily but not at that moment. He was sure the angel was the powerful being he boasted to be and was going kill him.

"Castiel." A powerful voice boomed from across the cemetery, his voice light and amused as he watched the situation unfold. "Did you consider my offer?" Lucifer appeared next to the men, forcing them to break apart.

"What offer, Cas?" Dean demanded warily.

"It's none of your business." Cas spat back whilst tightening his grip on his shirt, unusually flustered.

"It will be his business if you care to accept." The devil breathed into his ear, causing shivers to run down the angel's spine. "What else are you going to do? Heaven doesn't want you. Your powers will soon dwindle to nothing. Are you going to stay here, your powers limited with no-one but these pathetic excuses for humans. They don't treat you with the respect you deserve but if you come with me you can have power beyond your imagination. Anything you want at your fingertips. All I need is your help."

Dean watched as his angel seriously considered the offer in shock. This couldn't happen. It couldn't end like this. Dean could almost feel the tears fill in his eyes as he watched Castiel nod slightly.

"NO!" He screamed, too late. "You can't do this!"

"Yes, Dean. I can." He disappeared for a moment before returning with the key of rings in his hand. "And I will." Castiel spared one more glance to his dearest friend before turning to his new leader, the man they knew was gone and he was replaced with the warrior he had once been.

They were eerily well synchronised as Castiel opened the gate and Lucifer tackled his brother towards it, holding him close for a moment and whispering a brief "I'm sorry" before pushing him into the endless black hole.

The gateway closed behind the archangel and the two monsters turned back to the brothers.

"Congratulations, Dean. I believed you just helped me take over this world." Lucifer chuckled darkly before leaning into him intimidatingly close. "Cross us again and you will wish you were dead." He snapped his fingers and everything went black.

OXOXOX

Dean jumped out of his bed at the sound of knocking, instantly on alert.

"Hey, Dean. Are you okay?" He instantly relaxed. Sam knew, of course he did. Dean never spoke a word of it, not when he woke up screaming or when he went to Sam for comfort but after so many years of them being together they took it in their stride.

"I'm fine Sammy." He answered, his voice rough, the only evidence of his disturbing dream.

"Well the food's ready when you want it."

Dean pulled himself up, trying to shake off the dream and went back into the main hall to eat. Dean had prayed to Castiel for weeks after that; apologising, begging for him to come back. If Dean was ever truthful to himself he would have realised how much the angel leaving him had changed him. The hunter had even avoided talking to his brother unless it was absolutely necessary.

Sam noticed that his brother missed the angel, probably too much, but never commented on it. There was nothing they could do now. Sam had done his fair share of calling for Cas, mainly for Dean. He never asked him to come back, instead he talked, about how they were but mainly about his older brother and how he missed the angel, hoping that he would listen and know, just know what was going on.

OXOXOX

Castiel reclined farther into his seat, ignoring the deadly glares he earned from his brother.

"Are you going to explain this?" Lucifer asked him,sweeping an arm dramatically to the body that lay on the floor. "This is the third one this week."

"Well, maybe I just didn't like him." Castiel pouted like a child that had broken a new toy.

"The was nothing wrong with the creature! You just enjoy killing them to annoy me. I get you one that will do whatever you ask. You say that it doesn't do anything right. I get you a human straight off the street but you can't be bothered to train it." He pulled a hand through his hair as he calmed himself.

"I don't require one. I am just fine on my own."

"You're not, you never do anything but work!" Castiel just shrugged his shoulders, he was used to always having something to do, someone to be with and now he was utterly alone and bored. There was no war to fight and any job was taken care of by the demons. He spent a lot of his time patrolling and didn't know why Lucifer complained so much. Castiel had single-handedly taken out several resistance movements.

The devil snapped his fingers, removing the body, Castiel could have done it but Lucifer knew that he would refuse, in the six months that they had spent together he knew Castiel was nothing if not stubborn.

"You're going to get a human Castiel. I don't care if you kill the next one and the one after that but I'm going to find one you like."

Castiel sighed, he was sure he would care as much for the next one as he had for the ones before. Lucifer knew that Castiel was more inclined to men, it didn't bother him but the reason behind it did. Dean Winchester. The only reason Lucifer tried so hard to find Castiel a pet was because he was still crushing over Dean Fucking Winchester.

When he took Castiel in he had been uncharacteristically ready to follow him, ready to kill, even. To the archangel's dismay he was sickeningly innocent and so he had spent months teaching him. The young angel now knew everything his brother had to offer, torture methods, slave treatment and had tried endlessly to move him away from his old life but he remained head-over-heels for the older Winchester brother.

"I hope you have a nice day, then." Lucifer said before disappearing. Castiel let out a huge sigh, his brother never gave up when he got an idea in his head.

"Jack!" Castiel barked, purposefully sounding angry to scare the boy. It was very entertaining to watch.

"Y-yes Master?"

"Can I have some ice cream or something. I'm incredibly bored." He didn't intend to eat any of it. Well, maybe some. It was his second favourite human food. Cheeseburger being the first, of course.

"R-right away, M-m-master." He stammered before running out of the room. Castiel didn't comment on it, the kid was new. His team had only found his gang's hideout a few weeks ago. Most had died and the ones that seemed useful they had taken in. Humans were useful for any job they didn't want doing themselves and very easy to control.

Castiel had two, now; Jack and Claire but the numbers and names easily changed whenever the angel was in a bad mood. He just sighed and picked up a book. They didn't actually have some ice cream in the freezer so it would take Jack a while to come back (because he wouldn't dare come back empty handed). Castiel just chuckled to himself as he imagined the boy running around searching for the snack, absolutely terrified.

* * *

><p><em>Updates for this may be slow as it is bottom of my priority pile but if inspiration hits me, you'll be the first to know! <em>

_Please comment and tell me what you think! I hope it wasn't too cryptic, I have this habit of not telling readers enough 'cause I know what's going on! _

_Now remember this is a test run, comment and if you like it I will continue, if not I have loads of ideas ready to go!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel's Pet**

_This will contain non-con, dark themes, beatings, slash Cas/Dean and a master/slave relationship, BDSM I guess. Really dark. If it offends you, don't read! Really serious stuff, not for kiddies!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SN characters. I just love to play with them._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**

Dean just frowned as he slowly and meticulously cleaned the sharp knife in his hand. It had been quiet for the last few days, no alerts, not even a stray had walked past their base. Dean was suspicious even though he had been told time and time again by his brother that nothing could get in.

Sam didn't know why his brother was so on edge. Maybe they had given up looking for them, it's not like their group was a threat. They were barely surviving on what they had, losing men all the time to illness and battle. They were probably waiting for them to die out instead of wasting their time and resources trying to kill them. Sam sighed as he looked over at his brother who was sat on a crate, completely on edge.

Sometimes he worried about him. The things his brother had been through would have sent any man crazy a long time ago and he knew their position had taken a toll on his older brother. He felt it as well, like they were sat waiting for death to come to them. The helplessness of it all and that's what affected Dean the most. He always had to be out there, on the front line, protecting people. If he wasn't, if he couldn't protect them, he would snap too easily.

That's when the shrill noise sounded through the building. The fire alarm which they used to signal an attack on the base. Everyone moved quickly, either to grab a weapon or to hide in the shelter, if you were unfit to fight or a child like they had practiced so many times. Sam ran to the entrance, ready to guard their fort. He was joined by many others, all of them gripping their weapons tightly. Sam looked over to see his brother who stood next to him and gave him a quick I-told-you-so glare before turning back to the ranks.

"Right people, this isn't a drill. You all know what's happening and to hell with it if we don't go down fighting." Dean addressed them all, calm and commanding.

After a quick discussion they decided that two or three would stay behind, just in case something got through their defences and the rest piled out through the side doors. Sam and Dean both led their army round to where the demons were spotted and froze.

There were at least a dozen stood there waiting but that wasn't what made them freeze. It was what they were waiting for. There were some humans there, all of them destroying the symbols that prevented the monsters' entry.

"Quick, get back inside, we need to help the others!" Dean whispered urgently and they all retreated back into the hide out.

"What are we gonna do?" One of them asked as they all waited for the doors to open and the monsters to get in.

"We fight." Sam whispered. "The best we can. Try not to hurt any of the other people and take down as many demons as you can." Dean didn't say anything, he shuffled on his feet restlessly and swivelled to knife in his hand around. This was it, no one was going to say it but they knew. They were going to die.

There were no goodbyes as the world outside them went silent. No one warned the children and their protectors in the hope they would stay hidden and safe. Everyone stopped for a moment as they heard a thunderous crack as the door was forced open, letting light flow into the dusty building.

Next came the monsters. They filed in through the door, quickly being confronted by one of the humans but it wasn't enough. Soon the warehouse became a battlefield. Men were everywhere fighting for their lives. Sam and Dean were no different. Sam was struggling with a huge gash in his arm as he attempted to defend himself from his two attackers. Dean had already killed three of them and was running around the battlefield, helping those in need. He could see the dead bodies of his fallen comrades but didn't stop for them. He had to save the rest.

Everything was a blur of shouting and fighting, people falling to the floor some dead, some not. Dean ran through the building, he had lost Sam. He stared through the smoke from gunshots and fires that had been started but saw nothing.

It all went silent for a moment, all fighting stopped, the demons had won. Dean was the only one left standing on his side and then he saw him. Sam, the blood was pouring from the wounds in his chest as he lay motionless on the floor.

Dean ran to his brother, ignoring the danger around him, his feet felt like lead and his whole body seemed to cry out at the thought of his brother being dead.

"Sammy are you okay. Talk to me!" He cried as he shook the unresponsive body. "Sammy, I love you. You can't die." He whispered and held his brother closer, covering his own body in the blood that soaked through his clothes but the older Winchester didn't notice or care as he held his brother in the hope he would wake up and laugh at him and call him a jerk.

Dean didn't even notice as the demons approached him. He felt the hard blow to his head before everything went black.

OXOXOX

Dean woke up in an unfamiliar room with a terrible headache. He rolled over and moaned in pain as all of his joints and muscles complained at the movement. His head fell backwards, hitting the hard concrete floor and sending painful shocks through his body, finally forcing him to sit up.

The hunter struggled with the last bit as he could feel the tight rope digging into his skin of his wrists, limiting his movement significantly. He pulled the ties experimentally but they were tight and he knew he couldn't get out of them quickly.

It took a moment for Dean to take in his surroundings but he knew he was in a cell-like room. The room was small and dark with only a dim, filthy lamp in the corner to light it. Sat next to it, on an old, battered chair was a man. He couldn't see his face behind the glare of the lamp but was instantly on edge. He couldn't defend himself or even run. He just watched the silhouette cautiously as it shifted in the seat.

"Dean, finally!" The man sighed happily as he finally looked at him. "I didn't think you would be awake in time for you to be given as a present for your new master. He really hates having to wait for anything and I promised him he could have you this afternoon." Dean just stared in complete shock, not understanding any of the words he spoke. Instead he concentrated on removing the rope, in the hope he could fight away his captor. "And I'm sorry about the bindings. I find them quite unnecessary but I hear the demons had some trouble getting you here."

The man walked past him and skilfully removed the rope from around Dean's wrists but Dean was too brain-dead to follow the action. Instead the man fought to understand what was happening. He was free to attack but was sure it wouldn't do any good, otherwise the person would have left him tied up.

It took Dean a minute to recognise the man from his voice as he had only heard it once. Suddenly it hit him, "Lucifer." He said weakly. "Where the fuck is my brother?" That was the first thing he needed to know, what had happened to him, was he all right, where was he? The questions buzzed through his overloaded head.

"He's dead, Dean. Just like the rest of them. You're the only one that survived. On my orders of course." Dean's head was spinning and it hurt so much he couldn't concentrate on what the devil said.

Lucifer noticed the ex-hunter's confusion and reached forward to relieve him of his headache. He needed him in full form anyway, it was going to be a rough night for the new pet. Dean flinched back from the fallen's touch but Lucifer quickly prevented him from moving, knowing he would be trouble if he didn't.

The relief washed over Dean as he felt the pain in his head ebb away. The moment of content was short lived as he remembered he other's words. Sammy was dead. Dean felt helpless, like he wanted to cry but he couldn't, he was just too shocked so he just sat there, unsure of what to do.

Lucifer watched the man's inner struggle, the hitch of his breath and honestly felt sorry for him. The devil had felt bad for a long time after damning his brother, sometimes he still missed him.

"Don't worry about him, Dean. You have us now." He cooed as he went to kneel beside the young human.

"What did you mean, my new master?" He whispered as he looked up at the demon, looking lost and broken.

"I don't think you fully understand the situation, yet, Dean. You've been captured and you are going to make the perfect pet for someone very close to me so don't give them too hard a time." He chuckled.

"Who is it?" Dean asked, not knowing what else to say, he couldn't fight, he didn't even think he could move. All he could think about was his brother, lying on the floor, covered in blood.

"Ah, that is a surprise! I hope you like it."

"As long as it's not Crowley . . . or Meg." He muttered, shaken by the news so much he couldn't think straight.

"No, I wouldn't waste someone like you on such scum." He huffed. "But we must get you cleaned up. I can't take you looking like that." It made Dean aware of himself, the blood of his brother that soaked his shirt and was dried on his skin. The cold feeling made shivers run up Dean's spine.

He grabbed at his shirt, not knowing what it would achieve, just knowing it was the last part of his brother he would ever see.

"The shower is through there." The devil said, pulling the man out of his thoughts. Dean slowly stood up and shuffled to the showers numbly, not knowing what to do. He stripped in a daze and carefully held the torn, bloodied shirt to his face before unwillingly setting it down.

The hot spray on Dean's back helped him think as he washed. He had to get out. If Lucifer thought he could be given away as a slave to anyone without a fight he was in for a big surprise, Dean decided. He got out of the shower and dried himself off, wondering for a moment what he was going to wear before spotting some clothes that had replaced his battered ones.

He was upset to be parted with the shirt but tried not to dwell on it. He had to concentrate on getting out first, had to save himself before he could think of Sammy. He pulled on the clothes, which fit him snugly and were similar to what he would usually wear with the jeans and black T-shirt.

"All done?" He was asked by Lucifer in a friendly tone as he walked out and instantly didn't trust it. The devil had to be up to something. Whatever this monster was that was supposed to be his new master-Dean shivered at the thought of that word- was going to be evil. He had to get out before he got there, or he had no chance.

Lucifer watched as the man unconsciously sat beside him on the small sofa. He knew the pet was planning and plotting his escape but he needn't bother. He would never let someone he worked so hard to obtain just slip out of his fingers.

Without any warning that would cause Dean to struggle Lucifer reached round to hold the man. With the first touch he was sent into a deep sleep and the devil handled the delicate creature carefully as he lay him on the sofa to rest. The fallen angel stared almost compassionately at the human, all worry fell from his face in the deep dreamless sleep. He honestly wished Castiel would keep him around. He was beginning to understand his obsession with the man.

OXOXOX

The problem for Castiel was that he got bored too easily. It wasn't even that he had so little to do lately, he was getting used to that, it was that he had no one around. Before he was constantly harassed by angels or by the Winchesters and even if he managed a rare moment alone Jimmy would still be there with his reassuring presence. Now he had none of that. Jimmy had all but abandoned him. After everything he had done Jimmy had retreated to the far corners of his mind, trying to escape the monster that had possessed him.

Castiel secretly loved the days Lucifer brought him a pet to play with. At first he would be nice, get to know them, let them become comfortable. Then it depended on his mood; if he was feeling generous and the person was interesting they would talk for hours before he had sex with them. Once or twice they had been willing which was a nice change of pace.

Most of the time he liked to play with them, though. Many only lasted a few days from his treatment, humans were so fragile. Castiel sighed again, What was taking his brother so long, it had been three days. He usually had a new one by now.

Maybe he could use Jack, he wasn't really there for that job and was just about learning how to work well. Castiel also knew he'd fade quick, he was scared to death of him and would never put up a fight. Where was the fun in that?

Admittedly the angel would never touch his other slave, Claire. She was a good worker, she knew to stay clear of him when he was in a bad mood, to never question him. She was an optimistic presence to have in the house and didn't care about what he did. She'd grown up rough, seen bad stuff and as long as she was cared for, never complained.

Castiel flicked through the channels for the nth time that day and, as expected, there was still nothing on. He sighed, yet again as he fidgeted restlessly.

"Jack!" He barked, followed swiftly by the boy racing into the room.

"Y-yes Master?" He said in such a way that the angel almost expected him to salute, too.

"I really need you to go and grab me a long weight. I was thinking about hanging something in the garden but it really needs it. If it's not too much trouble, I mean."

"Of course, it's no trouble. I m-mean I like to get out anyway . . ." He gushed as he backed out of the door.

"Seriously, a 'long weight'?" Castiel heard a voice behind me as soon as he had left.

"Too much?" He turned to smile at the woman behind me. Her long blonde hair was tied back in a bun and her steel grey eyes stared into his vibrant blue ones.

"I actually was thinking we should get some tartan paint for the walls, Master."

He just rolled his eyes at her cheerfully. "Is there anything you actually want?"

"Yeah, Master Lucifer called and said he's got a present for you and is coming down later today."

"Thanks, Claire." And with that she disappeared out the back door, presumably to do some gardening. It was her favourite pastime when there wasn't any work to do. He flicked through the channels again, finding nothing and growled in frustration. The day was probably going to take even longer now he knew he had a present.

Castiel was also curious. Sure, Lucifer would pop by with a new pet or to say hi but never got him a 'present'. He wondered if it actually was another person or a material item for him. He couldn't think of anything-or anyone-he would want as a present. Except Dean. Castiel growled again, he knew he shouldn't indulge in such fantasies.

He knew Dean was self-centred and cocky and not to mention completely homophobic. Even if he could, Lucifer would never let him keep Dean. His brother hated his attraction to the hunter and had tried very hard to make him forget his past. He couldn't though, it's not like he regretted joining Lucifer, he didn't. It was the good times he experienced with the humans that he missed, their strange humour and carefree attitude. Even though his hunter was annoying and full of himself, the man was still _his_.

Castiel wandered into the kitchen, looking for something to eat. Claire called it extreme boredom eating. He called it a distraction. The angel routed through the fridge and cupboards looking for something good. He could call Claire in to cook something, she was very good at it but couldn't stand waiting for anything to cook at the moment.

Eventually he settled on a giant pack of crisps and dip and fell back onto the sofa with it. As he ate he scanned the channels one more time, still finding nothing to watch. He sighed deeply and threw the remote onto the table. An involuntary glance at the clock made Castiel growl, it had been five minutes since he got the news.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><em>Wow, I got quite a good response for the first chapter so I gonna try and continue with this fic! Probably to the relief of a few of you out there hehe. <em>

_But leave a comment! Or Cas might get bored . . . and you're next ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel's Pet**

_This will contain non-con, dark themes, beatings, slash Cas/Dean and a master/slave relationship, BDSM I guess. Really dark. If it offends you, don't read! Seriously! NC-17. You have been warned._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SN characters. I just love to play with them._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3<span>**

Dean had no idea where he was going, they had been travelling for hours. The back of the van had no windows and even then he wouldn't be able to see out of the blindfold that was tied too tightly around his head. His arms were tied behind his back, too, with the rope digging harshly into his skin.

He tried his hardest to remove the restraints but only succeeded in making them so tight that the rope nipped and cut his skin. The hunter was disorientated, in between the movement of the vehicle, the blindfold and the painful bonds he couldn't remember how he got there. He had let his guard down around Lucifer, how could he do that? Since when was one moment of confusion and some bad news enough for him to let his guard down?

Dean just shook his head, none of this made sense, not even the bit where he was drove in a van. Why couldn't Lucifer just pop him to wherever they were going. Dean leaned back against the corner he was in to stop himself from falling. He didn't know what to expect and felt completely lost and alone. He was going to be given as a pet to a stranger. So many things ran through his mind on what he would be made to do . . . and what would happen if he didn't.

He was a Winchester. He wouldn't take it. Dean was sure he could escape from wherever he was put and Lucifer could never find him again. Dean was ripped from his thoughts as the van stopped, throwing him forwards.

"We're here!" He heard Lucifer's voice boom as the doors opened, letting in the sunlight that made bright blotches of colour behind the blindfold.

Dean could feel himself being pulled sideways until a moment later when he sighed in relief at having solid ground beneath his feet.

"We don't have all day, Pet." He heard Lucifer mutter next to him as he began to drag him towards their destination. The walk was short and Dean soon found himself being dragged through a door.

"Don't call me that!" Dean snapped, getting no answer. The word made him sick, he would not let them do this, it was inhumane! "Why do I need this fucking blindfold on anyway?" He snapped, sick of falling over anything that got in his way.

"Because I want it to be a secret!" The devil chimed all too happily. Dean just growled angrily to himself as he cautiously stepped forwards, hating relying on his enemy for guidance. He felt the change from hard stone change to plush carpet beneath his feet and soon enough the hunter was told to stop and wait for the devil to return with his supposed master.

That word made Dean even more sick. What kind of control freak with a dominance fetish would want Dean Winchester of all people to call him that? Dean just ignored that thought at the moment. If he could get away now he wouldn't have to find out.

He felt around the room awkwardly, walking backwards and feeling with his bound hands. He was searching for any kind of sharp edge or such that could be used to cut the ropes. Dean walked around the room, hastily feeling around the wall he had reached until he could find anything useful. His hand grasped something that felt like clothes and he tugged experimentally.

"Yes?" He heard the object he held say. Dean jumped forwards, away from the voice and would've landed on his face if an arm hadn't pulled him back up. "What are you doing?" A clearly feminine voice asked me.

"You're a girl." Dean exclaimed, startled. He hadn't known what to expect but she sounded kind of sweet. He wouldn't let his guard down because of it, though, she could be an insane murderer for all he knew.

"10 points to the new guy." The woman muttered sarcastically. "Are you going to answer my question?"

"Well I'm not fucking telling you, you sick bitch!" Dean shouted and tried to move away from his captor.

"Keep it down! Master won't be happy about you screaming the place down."

"Master?-Wait . . . W-who are you?" Dean didn't know if he should be more or less scared, she wasn't the bastard who was going to hold him captive but he didn't know who she was or what she would do and he was in way too much of a defenceless position to fight or even defend himself.

"I'm Claire and who would you be, beautiful?"

"Dean, Dean Winchester." He answered cautiously. He felt a hand shake one of his from behind.

"Nice to finally meet you, Dean." Claire returned in a sweet voice.

"I . . . Are you a . . . worker here?" Dean asked after a moment of hesitation. He had, yet another, plan and all he needed was her cooperation.

"No need to dance around the word, Dean." She laughed. "You'll get used to it soon enough."

"You were kidnapped too?"

"About five months ago." She didn't seem upset about it, Dean noted but he couldn't be sure since he was only going off the sound of her voice.

"Don't you want to get out? Get away from here! All you have to do is untie me."

"Wow, that was a desperate shot. I thought the great Dean Winchester would have a more cunning plan."

"I don't give a fuck right now. Lucifer will be back any minute and then we'll have no chance. Whoever this master creep is I'm not sticking around to find out! So why won't you just untie me?"

"Master's nice, he gives me food and a warm bed and I have the most beautiful garden. I've never had a better life."

The bastard was a guy, that was the most Dean had learnt about his captor and he felt a little better knowing he had been kind to the woman behind him.

"What's he like, then?" Dean pressed, set on getting something from Claire if she wouldn't let him go.

"No, no, no, no. I'm not falling for any of your tricks. You just sit down here and be good." She chastised him and pushed the man until he fell back onto the settee.

Dean grumbled to himself, he was never going to get out. He tried one more time to get out of the rope that bound his hands together, desperate to get out but managing nothing.

Dean jumped back as he heard voices enter the room. One was the distinct voice of Lucifer, the other was . . . impossible. The deep tenor of the voice carried through the room, shaking Dean to his core and making his heart race even faster. It had to be someone else.

"Dean." Lucifer whispered from just a few feet away. " I am going to remove the blindfold and you're going to stay sat down, Yes?" Dean nodded and immediately felt a set of hands removing the cloth from around his eyes.

He had to blink a few times before the bright colours and blurry lines settled enough for him to see the room he was in. The walls were a plain cream with little furniture covering the large expanse. He was sat on a settee in the middle of the room, the same bland colour of the rest of the area.

Dean looked up to see Lucifer, his face now almost unfortunately familiar. He eyes were drawn to movement behind him. He craned his neck, trying to catch a glimpse of the man. He needed to see that it wasn't him.

"Dean." His head automatically turned back to Lucifer at the commanding tone. "Do you want to meet your new master?" A new wave of fear washed over the man on hearing those words. He wasn't actually going to be a slave was he? It wasn't possible. It didn't happen.

Dean closed his eyes, almost close to tears, before shaking his head. He didn't want to see him, he didn't want it to be real. It had to be just another dream, another terrible dream.

"You're going to like him." Lucifer's voice whispered next to him in an attempt to calm the frightened human. Dean felt another presence come to stand In front of him and screwed his eyes closed even tighter.

"Why won't you open your eyes, Pet?" That deep voice asked from too close to him. Dean couldn't answer, he was too shocked. "Just open your eyes." He encouraged the cowering man. Slowly he obeyed, eyes fluttering open to stare in shock at the man in front of him.

Cas hadn't really changed, physically he couldn't but he seemed different. He held himself differently, making his presence overwhelming. Power almost crackled around him and the usually kind face was dark and cruel.

"C-cas?" Dean whispered, unsure. He couldn't be evil, it wasn't possible. He cared for Dean too much to abandon him like that. 'But he did' Dean reminded himself solemnly.

"Good Pet." Cas praised, briefly bringing a hand up to run a finger over his cheek. "Thank you, brother." The angel was overjoyed and didn't even look away from Dean, acting like he had gotten the presents for every holiday combined.

"I'll leave you two alone. Remember our agreement. You have two weeks leave to begin training him before I expect you back."

"I remember."

"Good luck." Lucifer said, looking over at the shell-shocked man. "You're going to need it." He chuckled before disappearing.

"Cas? What's happening?" He asked, lost. Cas always had all the answers.

"I will not punish you tonight as you are confused and don't know any of my rules but I will not stand for you calling me by that name. Are we clear?" Dean nodded, his face comical as he stared at Cas in surprise. He couldn't recall a time when he had ever been that intimidating and demanding, not even when they had first met.

"What do you mean, punish me?" Dean asked carefully, unsure of these 'rules'.

"That is nothing you need to worry about now, Pet. As long as you are good and listen to me I won't need to punish you." Dean gulped, his eyes wide. He was trapped, this mad man stopping the hunter from escaping. He refused to believe this was Cas, Lucifer had done something to him, changed him but he would get Cas back, he had to. He needed his angel to fix this, to comfort him.

Dean looked up into the cold eyes of the monster that called himself Dean's master. He stared back, the hunger in his eyes almost making Dean cower. The dominance that radiated from Castiel was terrifying and the human couldn't help but feel scared.

"We will start your training tomorrow after you have eaten and slept. I'm sure it has been a very distressing day for you. Come on, now. I will show you where you can sleep tonight." Castiel commanded but Dean couldn't move. He didn't want to follow this stranger that claimed to be his friend, the one that abandoned him.

"What about everybody? When can I go home? I don't want to stay here!" Dean almost shouted, he was frustrated. He was being treated like a child. All he wanted to do was go back, stop this from happening.

"Quiet." Castiel ordered, instantly making Dean close his mouth. "You know what has happened to them. You will never go back there, you need to get this into your thick head. You belong to me now and I am not letting you go. Now come with me, I may not want to punish you but if you blatantly go against my wishes I will not tolerate it, understood?" Dean nodded, his body shaking.

The man slowly got up, struggling with the rope that still bound his wrists, the exhaustion quickly taking a toll on his body.

"Good." Castiel praised for the second time that night. "Would you like me to remove the rope?" Dean nodded his head enthusiastically, at least it would allow him to defend himself. "Well say please, Pet, there's no reason for you forget your manners."

Dean stayed silent, it was stupid. A small shred of his dignity was nothing compared to having use of his arms but Dean knew that if he did say it he would get another 'good boy' and that was definitely something he needed to avoid. He wasn't a boy and didn't plan on doing anything not necessary for his survival.

"Have it your way." Castiel finally said, not angry or upset at all. He just began to walk away again. "Hurry up or you will sleep on the floor." The angel warned before walking away, sure that Dean would follow.

The man thought for a minute before hastily walking to catch up with his captor. He had been promised food and a bed. Dean could rest and figure out a plan in the morning. He struggled to catch up, his bound hands compromising his balance but finally reached a room in the maze of corridors.

It was just as plain as the rest of the house with whitewash walls and just a single bed, small table and lamp for furniture. It was probably the nicest place he had been in months.

"Here's the food you wanted, Master." A voice sounded from the doorway, tearing Castiel's gaze from Dean. It was the first time Dean had actually seen the woman who he presumed was being imprisoned here as he was. She was different to how Dean had imagined her with her long blonde hair and a kind smile that graced her beautiful face.

There was something off, though, she only looked around 25 but seemed older, her smile was weary and her steel eyes were sad. He knew that look, the one of someone that had seen too much, things that others couldn't imagine. Dean couldn't help but wonder what her story was.

"Thanks Claire." He responded shortly, taking the tray. It had a couple of sandwiches and a bowl of soup on it. Dean was already salivating at the smell of the warm soup. He realised just how long it had been since he had last eaten and the hunter was ravenous.

Castiel placed the tray on the table and Dean realised his problem. He would need he hands to be free for him to eat.

"Please." Dean whispered, giving in.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" The monster asked as he went to untie Dean. "There is a bathroom through there if you need it. I expect you in bed before ten and you will not need to leave this room, is that clear."

"Yeah." Dean answered sheepishly.

"Good. Now finish all of your meal. Claire worked hard on making you feel welcome." With that he disappeared, shutting the door behind him. Dean didn't even bother to try it, he was too tired to get far, even if the door was unlock and there was no one guarding him.

Instead he just pulled the tray onto his lap. There was no point in letting good food go to waste. He picked up one of the sandwiches and took a tentative bite. Deeming it was safe and tasty, Dean tucked in, feasting like a starved man until there was none left and his full stomach demanded that he slept.

Dean was reluctant to leave himself so vulnerable while he slept but had little choice as his eyelids began to feel heavier and heavier. He pulled himself under the covers, feeling warm and sated as he fell asleep.

OXOXOX

Castiel was plotting. It wasn't something that he did often, that was Lucifer's job but he needed a plan to tame the hunter as soon as possible. It was just like his brother to make such a big thing a surprise, leaving Castiel completely unprepared to take care of such a delicate mind. He would have to be careful if he was going to keep Dean as his pet.

It would be like walking on a tightrope if he went a little too far one way he would lose control of the man and would never be able to train him but if he went the other way it would be worse. Dean's mind was so fragile, so close to cracking that one false move could break him. He didn't want a broken toy. He wanted a loyal servant, one that was willing to follow because that's what he believed was right, not because he was afraid or mad.

The angel could hear the soft breathing of the sleeping man and smiled. He wanted the hunter, he could hardly wait but he knew it was worth it. Soon the human would beg for his touch and he would give it. Castiel couldn't wait to tie him down, make him scream and he would have plenty of opportunities to. He expected a fight from his hunter and every time he got one it was time for Castiel to play.

The angel's body responded to his thoughts, the picture of Dean spread eagle, red welts covering his chest from where he had been struck, his body helpless for him to do as he pleased. Quite early in his time with Lucifer Castiel had learnt how much he enjoyed torture, in ways he couldn't imagine and he couldn't wait to make the image a reality. He had everything he needed to train his pet apart from one thing.

It would be easy to obtain. He needed something that helped him to pinpoint Dean's location. At the moment he couldn't feel where he was and Castiel needed to be able to keep track of him. A few breakouts were not beyond his pet.

Castiel knew Lucifer had what he needed. It was a clever item. Lucifer had created it to disable any demon or angel that questioned him. Castiel had witnessed it's effects, anyone forced to wear the object was as helpless as a human and their tongues quickly loosened. It would work just as well to make the sigils that were carved on Dean's ribs useless.

Castiel set off, wanting to be back as soon as possible. He didn't want to leave Dean alone for too long. Even with Claire there he didn't want to risk the hunter coming up with some crazy plan.

He appeared in Lucifer's house. It was quite similar to Castiel's, unnecessarily large and complicated, just to show how much power and wealth he had. Castiel thought it to be a bit extravagant but couldn't complain. The man had given him everything.

"Castiel, come to see me already? Is Dean causing you problems?" The devil sniggered as he walked into the room.

"Dean is resting. I don't think you should underestimate my ability to control the man."

"Look, you know I was against the idea of you keeping him and that's because you have too much history. You said yourself that it was your duty to protect him. How am I supposed to believe you won't spoil him, that you will actually train him instead of treating him as your equal?"

"Because I know Dean wouldn't accept that. He could never accept me as we both are now but I can teach him to accept it, to want me. It's what I want and as you have learnt; I always get what I want."

"Do you want him to love you?"

"That is not something I can force. It will either happen or it won't, either way I have got what I want." He answered. Deliberately avoiding his answer. "I didn't come here to chat. I would like to use the collar."

"Of course. I haven't had to use it in a while anyway, things are going quite smoothly on the front line." Castiel smiled. They had worked hard and the world was finally settling. Struggles were becoming less common and weaker by the day.

Lucifer disappeared for a second before reappearing in the same spot, this time he was swinging a collar round on his finger. Castiel didn't really like that Lucifer had made the item a collar. It could have been anything; a bracelet or a ring but his brother enjoyed marking his pets, showing that he owned them.

Castiel didn't really understand that, it wasn't that he collar was ugly. It was only the thickness of an average dog collar and was simply made of black leather, was irremovable and had a small metal D ring on it. Castiel didn't want to know why.

"Thanks." He replied smoothly, ready to fly off when he stopped. "And thanks-For not killing him." He added awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it." Lucifer smiled as Castiel flew off. He was sure that if anyone could subdue the hunter it was Castiel. It hadn't been long since he had taken the lost angel under his wing yet he already saw such potential. His soul, his grace was dark. It was scarred and it had created something beautiful.

Lucifer knew he hadn't fully coaxed out the dark creature, hadn't brought him to his full potential, but he knew if anyone could, it was Dean Winchester.

* * *

><p><em>I know it took a long time (I did warn you) and a lot of people are following this but just believe me when I say I will <strong>never <strong>give up on a fic! I just can't believe it's been so long, where did the time go? This update is truly just to say I will not give up (I hate those author's notes!) so I'm sorry if it's a bit disappointing. _

_For all of you sick people that are saying that Dean will never act like this . . . the shock is soon going to wear off._

_And thanks for all of the reviews, every single one puts a smile on my face._

_And just a quick response..._

_InuChan7979:- Cas is the big boss fighter that goes out to deal with any resistances and keeps the demons in line . . . As for Lucifer, I didn't dare ask what he does, I value my life ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Angel's Pet**

_This will contain swearing, non-con, dark themes, beatings, slash Cas/Dean and a master/slave relationship, BDSM I guess. Really dark. If it offends you, don't read! Seriously! NC-17. You have been warned._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SN characters. I just love to play with them._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4<span>**

Dean woke up in an unfamiliar room. He instantly knew something was wrong, there was no screaming of children playing early in the morning and the bed was too comfortable. He opened his eyes, attempting to shake off the drowsiness that was blocking his memory.

Dean sat up, slowly remembering the room and how he got there. Guilt and panic hit him hard as he began to recall the events of the past day, Two? He couldn't remember, it was all a blur of pain confusion but he knew one thing, staying wasn't an option.

He jumped out of the bed, unsure of what time it was. There was no window or clock that could give him a clue but Dean was sure there was a good chance it was late at night. Unless there were guards he would have no problem escaping.

The hunter held himself up against the door waiting silently for any sign of life on the other side. When he was assured nothing could be heard, he opened the door a crack, making sure it didn't creak. There didn't seem to be any sign of life on the long corridor that lead from the cell-like room. Dean quickly slipped out into the deserted area, all senses on edge as he travelled down the seemingly endless stretch of room.

There seemed to be no other exits in the large, complicated house. Dean was getting desperate, claustrophobia settling in as the windowless walls seemed to get narrower and narrower.

"Don't panic, don't panic. You've been in worse situations than this." He fell against a wall, screwing his eyes shut as he tried to reassure himself.

After a moment he opened his eyes, knowing it would be stupid to let his guard down. The best bet would be back through the door he came in. Dean set off again, trying to remember the twists and turns he took and doing the direct opposite.

Nothing seemed to be changing when the corridor suddenly opened into a large living area. Dim light was pouring in through the large windows, illuminating the white room and revealing it was early morning. Dean vaguely recognised it as the room he had been in the night before and he had a good look round, hoping to find an item he could use to defend himself.

Dean slammed the next drawer shut in agitation, there was nothing! He wandered into the next room, carelessly believing there was no one around as he continued the hunt for a weapon. The hunter froze, hoping he hadn't made any sound. Castiel was sat at the table in the kitchen, luckily with his back from the man.

Dean slowly backed up, willing the angel to not notice him.

"Good morning, Pet." Dean heard him call. "Are you going to come and have breakfast." The voice was almost welcoming, almost kind but he knew that wasn't Castiel. It was just a monster trying to trick him. Dean turned quickly, he could still find a way out. He ran down into another corridor, trapping himself in the endless maze in his desperation. Dean gasped, trying to control his panicked breaths. He could hear steps behind him and stumble as he tried to speed up.

Dean began kicking as soon as he felt a hand grasp him, he couldn't give in without a fight. He was lifted off his feet, kicking and punching, hoping to land a shot in his panic but the monster's grasp never loosened.

"Stop, now."

Dean heard the order but it just forced him to hit harder as he got closer to exhaustion. He could taste blood from where he had head butted the angel and his whole body hurt from the exertion.

"I said stop. You're going to hurt yourself." He heard the voice again but this time Dean's hands were pulled behind his back, twisted into an uncomfortable position as he was pushed against a wall. Dean struggled, unable to get away and eventually stopped his kicking, knowing it was getting him nowhere.

Castiel didn't say anything for a few minutes, allowing his pet sometime to calm down. He watched as, inch by inch, he relaxed into the wall, admitting his defeat. Castiel smirked, slowly loosening his grasp on the man's hands, offering him a chance to escape but the man didn't move from the wall.

The angel gently turned the man so his back was against the wall, treating as if he was an animal that would be easily startled. The hunter was staring hatefully into those blue eyes, refusing to give in to the creature.

"Are you going to come with me this time?" The angel asked patiently, not allowing himself to become angry over his pet's behaviour.

"Fuck you." The man snarled back, spitting blood in the creature's face. Maybe the angel would get angry and kill him, that would be better than living through another moment of this hell.

Instead the angel inspected his pet calmly, wiping the filth from his cheek without a thought. He had hoped to refrain from punishing his pet for at least this morning but he had crossed a line and needed to be corrected.

"Last chance, don't fight and your punishment will not be so severe." Castiel warned, hoping the hunter would take the offer.

"What don't you understand about the words 'fuck you', Cas?" The hunter hissed in a cold venomous voice. He instantly regretted it, feeling the ground disappear from beneath him as he was lifted like a child. Dean couldn't fight, Castiel was holding him to his chest, preventing the man from doing more than wriggling in his grasp.

It was only a few minutes later when Dean was finally placed down, instantly realising his fatal mistake. If he had agreed to follow Cas he would have known how to get back to the main room but now he was lost. They were in yet another corridor, the only difference in this one was the lack of any natural light and the walls were a darker cream instead of white.

Four doors led off the short hallway with a set of stairs leading up into the main house, Dean noted. He would bet money that this was the basement. He allowed himself to be urged into one of the rooms, giving up on fighting for the moment. He needed to save his energy, wait for the perfect time.

The room wasn't small, it would comfortably fit a double bed with anything a luxury bedroom needed if it was ever converted into one but Dean was sure that wasn't was it was designed for. The cream walls and sufficient lighting held back the initial ideas that it was a torture chamber but on closer inspection you could spot the rings bolted to the walls and ceiling that sent a shudder down Dean's spine.

Dean spotted Castiel lock the door behind him before he walked past Dean and into the room. He walked to the back corner, pulling away an area that seemed to be part of the wall. The monster walked through what was revealed to be a door and Dean heard the sound of rummaging before he reappeared, slotting the piece of was back into place.

"You have caused me a problem, Pet," the angel sighed as if he was upset. "I hoped that you would be good so that I could explain to you the situation. Now I realise it was a bit of a foolish thought." He smirked as he approached the human, an unknown object nestled in his hands.

"No shit." Dean joked, not caring about the consequences, the least he could do was wind Cas up. There was no escaping now.

"Don't worry Pet-"

"It's Dean." The hunter cut in, refusing to cooperate in any way. "Not 'Pet', D-E-A-N. Dean." The man repeated.

"No, you are mine and so I get to call you what I want. A name is a privilege, not a right." Castiel explained. "Hold out your arms."

Dean thought about it, the item in his hands were probably some form of restraints. He knew the monster would tie him anyway but hated the idea of making it easier for him. Instead Dean smirked, clasping his hands behind his back in a childish form of defiance.

Castiel let an evil grin spread across his lips at the expected reaction, moving behind his pet and grabbing his arms faster than the human could pull them away, securing his arms behind his back with the cuffs.

Dean pulled away from his touch, managing to overbalance and fall forwards. The hunter reflexively turned, luckily landing on his side as he hit the stone floor, crying out in pain as his shoulder took the brunt of the impact.

Dean awkwardlyshuffled against the wall, as far away from the angel as the room would allow. "Take them off you fucking coward!" He screamed. "Fight me!"

Castiel swallowed back a sad sigh, wanting his pet to see reason. He was being predictably dramatic and hurting himself more than necessary. He walked over to the cowering man, kneeling beside him and placing a hand on his leg in what he hoped to be a comforting gesture.

"Don't touch me you son of a bitch." Dean snarled, pulling away from the hand. The next moment the other hand struck his cheek, the loud smack echoing off the walls. Dean sat in shocked silence, not at the pain, the light sting hardly registering, but at the degrading act.

"Never talk to me like that." Castiel warned, "and never deny my touch." His hand came up, stroking the reddened cheek. Dean flinched slightly before falling still, deeming it an insignificant gesture. "Not so hard, is it?" Castiel said softly as he stroked his pet's cheek.

Dean sighed in relief when Castiel grew bored of petting him, it was humiliating that he couldn't stop the creature from touching him, no matter how much it disgusted him.

"Are you hungry Pet?" Castiel asked, his head tilting in the same way it used to. Dean had to look away, block the resemblance from his mind. He refused to believe that this was the same man he cared for, had dreamt of for months after he had abandoned them.

Dean ignored him, expecting pain for his disobedience but not caring. Instead he felt the angel stand up and resisted the urge to look at him.

"Look at me." Castiel said, his tone demanding. Dean lifted his head, his eyes focused on his chest. "I got you a present. I really shouldn't give it to you with all the trouble you have caused this morning but I'm sure I can forgive you, just this once."

"There is no fucking way in hell I am wearing that." Dean said as soon as he caught a glimpse of the collar. It was a strip of black leather, a steel clip on each end to hold it together and Dean promised that it was never going around his neck.

Castiel had to avoid biting teeth as he struggled to fit the collar onto his pet, eventually holding him still with one hand in his hair. The angel sighed in relief when he heard the snap of the collar closing on the man's neck, Dean falling still in his defeat.

The collar fit comfortably, not strangling the hunter but not loose enough to rub against the sensitive flesh. Castiel took a step back, admiring how good Dean looked, the collar a perfect sign that he was owned. The angel concentrated, feeling the presence of his hunter for the first time in too long.

"Beautiful." He whispered, catching the attention of the humiliated man.

"Sick bastard." He spat back.

"Would you like to hear the rules now? If you listen I will give you some time alone." The angel offered, hoping the trade was fair enough that his pet would consider it.

Castiel barely held back the gleeful smile at the slight nod of his pet's head before sitting across from him. Deciding that things were going well enough, Castiel removed the handcuffs from Dean. He was prepared for the chance of Dean attacking but couldn't suppress the proud feelings as he watched the man settle into a comfortable position as he rubbed his sore wrists.

Dean's hand came up to the collar, he didn't care if it was comfortable, he could feel the pressure resting against his throat as it acted as a constant reminder. Dean tugged experimentally at the accessory, correctly predicting it wouldn't budge

"I am the only one that can remove it." Castiel informed him, earning a hateful glare.

"Well?" Dean pushed. He had been promised time alone, time to plan. If Castiel thought he was cooperating it would lull him into a false sense of security and make it easier to escape.

"You have to understand that you are here for my pleasure. You are my pet and I expect you to follow my every command without question, one day you are going to call me Master and be loyal to me." Castiel said. It was only fair he told him at the beginning, even though it was a shock now, Dean would know what the angel expected of him and come to terms with it faster. "Don't worry about everything now, it would be a miracle for you to accept it all now, I don't expect you to."

"How long do I have?" Dean asked immediately, choosing to ignore the information.

"I'll come back in three hours with some lunch." Castiel promised, watching the man closely for any signs that he was unstable in anyway but finding no reason to worry about him. His pet would be fine, Dean Winchester had survived so much worse, he thought almost sadly as he left the room.

Dean waited for a few moments until he was sure his captor had left before leaping into action. First he went to the back of the empty room, if he could get through the door in the wall there might be a way out. Dean ran his fingers along the edge of the wall, searching for something that made the door open and finding nothing. It was like the door hadn't even existed.

Dean kicked the wall in aggravation, the room was created to drive him crazy! Dean ran across the room, set on kicking the main door, too. His foot hit against the handle, expecting to inflict little damage when the door flew open, banging loudly as it slammed against the wall.

Dean stood still in shock, this was either a trick or Cas had forgotten to lock the door. Both of them were believable ideas but either way the crash would have alerted someone in the house that he had gotten out.

Dean waited and waited but there was no sign of anyone coming to check on him. Once he was sure, he cautiously walked from the basement, his feet taking each step slowly and carefully. The door at the top of the stairs was open, too. Could he still be so clueless about human contraptions?

Dean found himself walking through the corridors once again, lost and hoping to find an escape. He carefully poked his head round the next corner, not wanting to run into his kidnapper. Dean's heart soared at the sight in front of him.

A huge wooden door stood in his way, coloured panes of glass filtering the bright sunlight into the hallway. Dean stepped forward, not letting himself get excited. The door could be locked, it could be alarmed or there could be demon guards on the other side, waiting to catch him.

His hand curled around the cool metal of the handle, pulling it down silently and meeting no resistance. Finally, the door flew open, revealing a beautiful garden with a stone path leading straight out to a road, away from the house forever.

Dean set of sprinting, his feet crunching on the pebbles as he ran from his prison. He just needed to hide, Castiel could never find him again. Dean was free.

OXOXOX

"How is he?" Claire asked carefully as she saw her master appear, hoping he wouldn't take offence at her curiosity.

"Fine, understandably defensive but fine." Castiel sighed. "I think I may be in over my head, here. I want him but he just won't understand."

"He'll grow into this life. You said he was strong and caring. I've already seen the strong part, one day soon the caring part of him will come out." She said reassuringly.

"What if it doesn't. I never said he was forgiving, he won't trust me ever again. All I am to him is a monster." He growled softly. "Where's Jack?" He snapped, this time he was going to kill that kid.

"Hasn't come back from the shop yet." Claire told him with a sigh, too used to his moods to be affected by them.

"It's been 4 hours." Castiel realised, "I think a demon nabbed him." The angel sighed, that happened often, too. If you did nothing to mark humans as your own they were taken, either to be killed or used.

"You need to stop being so careless." Claire sighed, "you might lose someone important to you."

"Dean's safe." Castiel clarified, knowing immediately who she was talking about. "I left him downstairs to cool off, he's not taking any of this very well."

"Did you remember to lock the door." She reminded him automatically, he always forgot.

"Yes... I-Maybe?" He stuttered, unable to recall doing so. He concentrated for a moment, feeling to see if Dean was okay. On the bright side, Castiel was bombarded with feelings of happiness and utter exhilaration. Unfortunately, he was already heading for the nearest town and if he got there, demons would kill him on sight.

Castiel flew off without a second thought, needing to recover his pet before he got into a really bad situation. Only seconds later he landed on the road behind Dean, watching as the hunter tirelessly ran. The angel concentrated for a moment, hating that he had to do this. He flew forwards, grabbing Dean before he could react and forcing him into a deep sleep. The man crumpled into Castiel's waiting arms, for the first time there was a look of content on the sleeping hunter's face.

A soft pair of lips brushed against the hunter's cheek, not daring to move any closer to Dean's chapped lips. "One day." The angel whispered gently to his pet, holding him closer as he flew them back home.

OXOXOX

Dean's eyes fluttered open, his whole body feeling refreshed for the first time in years. His arms moved to stretch out when he hit something solid. His eyes flew open and he froze in position, hunter instincts kicking in. Dean lay still, taking in his surroundings. He was curled up on his captor's lap, a hand moving Dean's arm back to it's place before lazily stroking Dean's hair.

"I know you're awake." The angel whispered, his hand lightly trailing down Dean's side and causing the man to jump as he tried to roll away from his attacker but found he was being held on the settee by a supporting arm.

"I'm disappointed, Pet. I can't believe you tried to escape." Castiel sighed. Dean struggled against the limbs holding him, not knowing what the monster was going to do to him. "It's not the first time today that you have blatantly gone against my will and you must learn what happens when you disappoint me."

"I couldn't care less, you lunatic. Do you really think I'm not going to get away? I will get out of here and when I do, I will hunt you down." Dean threatened, fear taking over him.

Castiel didn't acknowledge his pet's unkind words, instead continuing with his lesson. He manoeuvred the man as easily as if he was a doll, placing him over his lap. "I will stop once you say sorry, okay?" Castiel promised.

Dean struggled harder as Castiel's hand came down to unbutton his jeans, pulling them down along with his boxers to reveal the man's pale ass. Castiel's hand explored the unblemished flesh, kneading the muscle underneath.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Dean screeched as the hand violated him, moving over such a private part of his body, forcing his body to respond. Dean held back a sigh of relief as he felt the hand disappeared until the other tightened around his waist, stopping him from moving.

"I said don't talk to me like that." Castiel ordered, his hand cutting through the air, landing on Dean's ass. The man was pushed forwards with the force of the hit, the muscles tensing as he tried to wriggle away from the pain, shouting in shock as the loud slap echoed through the room.

Castiel was hypnotised as his red hand print blossomed on his backside. The muscular flesh bounced as he struck it before tensing in pain. His pet's muffled cries and endless squirming had the angel hard in an instant, spurring him on as he struck the abused flesh.

"WHAT THE-?" Dean screamed, cut of by by another strike on the opposite cheek. "You fucking sicko!" He called again, trying to squirm away from the painful sting in his backside. Humiliation set in as his body began to respond the the painful treatment. He tried to wriggle away from the next slap, earning several sharp, hard blows to the same point that made him cry and gasp. He could feel his arousal fill out despite the pain. Dean held back the tears of shame as his cock twitched in response to the next degrading blow, kicking out his legs but unsurprisingly getting himself nowhere.

Both men soon lost count as Castiel rhythmically smacked the man's glowing red backside. Dean lay there in mortification, a pained cry and sharp kick exploding from the hunter after each blow. His hands were clenching the corner of the settee as he gritted his teeth against the next stinging smack, refusing to let a moan slip from his lips as the painful sting of each slap shot through the nerves in his body. The next hit was hard enough to push Dean forward, his disobedient member rubbing against the fabric of his assaulter's clothed thigh, throbbing painfully and threatening to force the man to submit.

Castiel could feel the aroused member of his pet as it rubbed against his leg, he forced himself to ignore it as he delivered the punishment to his pet. The angel knew it was working, although he could feel the excitement and arousal, he sensed the fear and humiliation and pain eating away at his will. Castiel's hand 'accidentally' moved lower on the next swing, hitting the sensitive crease between his thighs and ass, so very close to the man's balls.

The howling and jerking from the man beneath him reassured Castiel that the blow had been painful yet the man's aroused member reacted positively as Dean unconsciously rolled his hips against his attacker's leg.

Dean didn't stop screaming and fighting until, dozens of punishing blows later, the man fell still. Castiel could feel the fear dominating his feelings as an almost silent sob escaped the frightened man. Castiel stopped, massaging the burning red flesh.

"I will stop if you apologise." Castiel whispered as he gently kneaded the man's backside, adding in a light pinch when he didn't get a response.

Dean hissed in pain, his backside on fire. "Fuck you." He whispered, voice hoarse from shouting.

Castiel resumed his punishment almost before Dean had finish his sentence, striking him harder and repeatedly on his most sensitive areas in his anger, causing the man to scream, his body to weak to resist.

It didn't take long for Dean's sobs to break through completely, his body convulsing with their intensity. Tears ran endlessly down the subdued man's cheeks, soaking anything beneath him as the hand restlessly belted against his rear. He began pleading, seeing nothing else to do, the monster couldn't do this forever and Dean refused to apologise.

"Please stop, I-I Can't... It hurts, please!" He cried between heart-wrenching sobs, weakly clutching at anything he could. Dean stopped after a few tries, exhausted. He just lay there, trying to ignore the painful torture as he cried out his frustration.

Castiel eventually stopped as his pet held his shirt, openly crying into it. He knew his body could take much more but his mind couldn't, it was the thought of him being spanked that had pushed the hunter to tears, not the pain. He pulled the distressed, tearful creature into his chest, cradling him as he cried brokenly. Castiel lightly wiped away the snot and tears from his pet's face, hushing him gently as a hand stroked hair from the hurting man's eyes.

His hand travelled to rub at the hunter's abused rump, earning a momentary hiss and struggle before the man settle back in his captor's arms, tears finally drying as he fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

><p><em>I am sorry, I can't believe it's been so long,(Two months I am so so sorry!) time just flies! <em>

_I was going to leave it just before the punishment or maybe at Dean's escape but all you wonderful people have been forced to read 3 very slow updates beforehand this so I thought you would need a little Christmas gift! If you don't celebrate Christmas then I guess it's a good gift for any occasion! I hope it isn't too bad!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Angel's Pet**

_This will contain swearing, non-con, dark themes, beatings, slash Cas/Dean and a master/slave relationship, BDSM I guess. Really dark. If it offends you, don't read! Seriously! NC-17. You have been warned._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SN characters. I just love to play with them._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5<span>**

Dean's eyes opened hours later to find himself back inside that God forsaken basement, thankfully alone. The man rolled over, his ass stinging painfully as it pressed against the hard stone floor. Dean hissed at the hated sensation, knowing how the pain had been caused. It seemed as if every muscle in his body was in pain after the failed escape. Dean was tired, sore, dirty and very hungry. He would willingly kill for a huge greasy burger, let alone a way out.

He never wanted to get up again after how had reacted to Cas' punishment. He never wanted to leave this room or face the angel again. It wasn't that Dean liked it, he didn't, how could he? Only insane people got hard off pain. The worst thing was it wasn't the first time, many a time he had insisted, to himself and Sam, it was the adrenaline of a fight, not the pain of a wound that had left him inexplicably hard. Dean wanted to cry in frustration, why did things like this happen to him of all people? What did he do?

At least Cas hadn't noticed, Dean was sure of it. The psychopath would've had some sort of reaction if he had. Dean shuddered, reliving the horrible torture. It could never ever happen again. Dean would get away from there, no matter what it took, no matter how many times Cas tried to stop him. The monster couldn't take Dean's will, couldn't crush his soul, no matter what he did. Dean would survive the pain and rise above it. He was going to escape.

His thoughts were cut off by the opening of the door in front of him. Dean froze, muscles tensing and ignoring the pain as he prepared to fight Castiel but the slave girl stood there instead. She seemed harmless enough and so Dean relaxed, falling back onto the stone floor.

"Don't try anything, idiot. You've already messed up enough for one day." She scolded him, Dean once again surprised at how at ease she was here. She seemed calm, happy and definitely not like the dispirited captive the hunter had imagined. Dean looked in mild curiosity at the tray she was balancing in her arms as she walked through the door, slamming it shut behind her.

"Wasn't planning on doin'." Dean answered with an overconfident smirk. He didn't know where Claire stood with Cas. If they were close she would report everything to him but if they weren't then Claire could become an invaluable accomplice for his escape. Unfortunately, she had already turned him down. Either way, it was easiest to act as he would around Cas, and so he definitely couldn't show any weakness or that he was shaken by what had happened.

Claire regarded him coolly before deciding what he said was true. She walked over to the corner he was sat in, placing the tray next to him. "I got you something to drink, Master said you're not allowed food but I managed to grab you some bread, he won't notice."

"Thanks," Dean muttered with a short smile, taking the small loaf of bread from the tray and taking a bite. He tried not to look at the young woman, or choke on the bread, as he ate. It was dry and crunchy but he couldn't complain, it was food after all.

"Dean, I know you hate being here but it's good. Out there, it's worse, much worse. You can't leave here. If you stop fighting this then it can be good. Master cares for you, he doesn't want to hurt you but he will if you make him." She disclosed, trying, and predictably failing, to get Dean to make the right choice. "You have to stay down here until he says, he doesn't want to see you."

Dean scoffed at that, Cas basically lived to make Dean's existence a nightmare. "So now I don't get the pleasure of the oh so wonderful 'master' visiting me now? Such a shame..." He said, each word dripping with sarcasm.

"You've upset him. Master said he was stupid to trust you so soon, says he ain't gonna make the same mistake twice."

"I don't give a fuck about his fucking feelings, I'll never do what he wants, he can keep me down here forever and I wouldn't care." Dean snarled, "and you can tell the bastard that."

"I'll see you later, Dean. Just don't do anything stupid." She said with an almost disappointed sigh as she left the room, leaving Dean alone once again.

The loud locking of the door taunted Dean as he stared long after Claire disappeared. Would they keep him down here forever? Dean knew that if he didn't starve to death from Castiel's neglect then the boredom would most definitely finish him off, he was sick of staring at the same four walls already.

OXOXOX

It must have been hours later, Dean didn't exactly know but he had already counted every black spot on the ceiling; checked every inch of the wall in search of the part that swung open and; made a game of throwing the circular tray that Claire had left in the air, making it spin and flip before catching it. He was almost on the verge of wishing someone would come, just so he could avoid boredom for a while.

Staying in the room was torture in itself. The cream walls mocked Dean as he stared at them. The colour was something most people saw to be warm and inviting, homely, even, but here it just made the minutes tick by slower as he lay on the uncomfortable floor.

The hunter was already hungry again, the small bit of bread wasn't enough to stave of his appetite for long but he couldn't even begin to guess when he would be fed again. Dean pulled himself up to sit against the wall instead of lying on his back, everything in him hurt, even his hurt hurt.

Dean jumped back as he heard the heavy door at the top of the corridor being pushed open. He tried to curl up as small as he possibly could in the corner of the room as he heard the footsteps get closer, stopping outside the door of his cell.

Dean refused to look scared as he glared at the angel that entered the room, forgetting the fact he was cowering in the farthest corner from the door.

The angel didn't talk as he walked in through the room, in fact he ignored Dean completely, opting to go to the opposite corner of the room to him as he once again opened the elusive door in the wall.

Dean warily craned his head so that he could watch what Castiel was doing but the room was too dark for him to see anything that was happening. He recoiled into his corner the second the angel walked back out through the door, eyes peaking though his arms out of curiosity. There was a rope in his hand and Dean really didn't like the look of it, if Cas even thought of putting that anywhere near him, Dean was going to kill him.

He watched as the angel moved the middle of the room, slowly and deliberately threading the rope through some hooks in the ceiling until it resembled some kind of restraint that was probably designed to tie Dean to the roof.

Once he was finished, Castiel finally turned to his pet, regarding him coldly. "Come here, Pet." He ordered, his voice even colder than it had been previously and Dean almost shuddered at the chilling sound.

"You stay the fuck away from me." Dean warned, somehow retreating even further into his defensive corner as he watched the angel warily.

"You know your punishment will be unpleasant if you don't obey me." Castiel reminded him.

Dean's resolve faltered, he knew Cas was telling the truth and his body really wasn't looking forward to whatever the monster had planned. He needed to stay strong if he was going to escape. It would also be a good experiment to find out how lenient the angel was if he was obedient. Slowly and warily, Dean stood in his spot, his eyes never leaving the angel. Finally, he walked forward a few steps, not close enough for Cas to touch him but it was a start.

"Very good." Castiel praised, the coldness in his voice almost non-existent as he spoke. "Now, I want you to remove your shirt." Castiel pushed.

"No way." Dean refused.

"Your shirt will be removed if you co-operate or not. If I am forced to remove it for you then I expect repayment." Castiel warned.

"Fine." Dean sighed, stiffly pulling the shirt over his head and dropping it on the floor. Dean wasn't worried about the angel seeing him shirtless, it had happened before and Dean really had nothing to hide. The only thing that bothered him were Castiel's reasons for wanting Dean's torso bare.

Dean shuddered as he watched the angel admire him, his eyes roaming over Dean's revealed flesh. "Very good." He whispered, his usually deep voice exceptionally gravelly. "Now come here."

Giving up on resisting for the moment, Dean stepped forwards, shuddering when Castiel's hand wrapped around his arm as he tied the rope around Dean's wrists.

"You're a sick bastard." Dean growled as the ropes were fastened tight, relying on verbal rather than his usual physical defence.

"So I've heard." Castiel replied with a dark chuckle. He pulled the rope and Dean's arms were pulled uncomfortably above him, making the man hiss in shock.

"Why tie me up with rope, anyway? Lost your angel juice? I hope you fell, Cas, and I hope it fucking hurt!" Dean tormented him.

"Far from it, Pet. Being with Lucifer has left me more powerful than I ever have been. Can't you see? I never fell, they don't care any more. Heaven has given up, every day we get closer and closer to complete control of Earth and they won't lift a finger to help their so called precious humanity. I just rather like the perks of using rope." The angel sniggered as he pulled on the loose end of rope, hoisting Dean higher until his feet couldn't touch the ground and he kicked helplessly.

"Now, Pet..." Castiel sighed as he allowed Dean to place his feet on the floor, fixing the rope so his hands were secured straight above him. "You know it is wrong of you to escape. But I don't think you understand how close I got to losing you today. Just five minutes later and you could have reached that town. You could have been killed. If any demon saw you, they wouldn't have hesitated when they killed you. It doesn't matter that you are mine, that this collar means that I own you." He whispered as a hand came to trace the collar that circled his Pet's neck. "The glory of killing Dean Winchester is worth any punishment I am able to inflict upon them."

Dean shuddered, pulling away from Castiel's hand as it began to trace over his chest. "Maybe that's what I want."

"Never say that." Castiel hissed, hand raised and ready to strike Dean who instinctively flinched back, ready for the blow. Instead his hand lowered, relaxing at his side. "You have already had your punishment." He decided. "But it doesn't mean I don't get to have my fun with you." He said with a smile that scared Dean more than his bouts of anger.

The angel disappeared from the spot in front of him, the air whipping around Dean as the angel flew off. Probably just to prove all his powers were intact. Castiel returned a minute or so later, reappearing in the same spot he had left except this time he was holding something in his hand.

Castiel had chosen what he thought to be quite a mild toy for them to start with, so his Pet wasn't too intimidated for his first time. Castiel like the flogger he had chosen, the black tails barely stung and left a satisfying thud when they hit the skin. It would work well to help Castiel find the depth of Dean's suppressed masochism. It wasn't something Cas had counted on but it had opened up many ideas much earlier on than he had planned.

"You are not touching me with that fucking thing." Dean objected, staring at the object in shock.

"Don't worry, this will hardly hurt and I won't strike your ass until you have completely recovered." He promised. "But if I remember correctly you still have to apologise for your little stunt so the same rules apply as earlier. If you say you are sorry then I will stop."

"No." Dean squeaked, fear leaking into his voice.

"Yes." Castiel whispered, circling Dean with a predatory stare. "You have no choice."

He started by just allowing the tails to stroke over Dean's exposed flesh, letting the man become accustomed to the feel of the leather. He ran it over his chest, letting it tease the muscular skin and soon enough Dean stopped flinching away from the touch.

Dean watched with caution as the object brushed against his chest, almost tickling as it ran over his nipples but Dean refused to react in any way to the stimulation. Castiel moved behind him and he tried hard to carry on watching the angel, craning his head to a point that his neck cramped and he was forced to look forwards. Dean found he didn't need to see to know when Cas was going to hit him with the thing. The moment it's presence was gone from is skin, he was on edge, ready for the first blow.

There was an audible swoosh in the air before the tails landed, rather gently, on Dean's back, making him jump slightly but it wasn't as bad as he expected. In fact it had barely hurt, if at all, there was a small sting on the patch of skin the flogger had hit but the loud thud on impact made it seem worse than it was.

Before Dean could really over think the hit, another landed on a different part of his back, driving into him with the same intensity and making Dean's skin tingle oddly. Another hit landed seconds later, followed by another and another until Dean was barely able to distinguish between each blow. He tried hard to stay still and not react to anything Cas did but the fight got harder and more futile with each strike against his back.

The man's breathing had transformed into pants and gasps as Castiel continue to work the flesh of Dean's back. The hunter was writhing uncontrollably, his eyes closed as he concentrated on the gradually building burn on his back. The stings had multiplied until his whole back was enclosed in a simmering flame that seemed to be growing and growing as it travelled throughout his body.

Cas knew Dean was too engulfed in the sensations to realise how he was reacting to the treatment. To Castiel he looked beautiful, his eyes were screwed shut in bliss and his whole body had relaxed into the feeling of the flogger striking his skin, almost arching into it at points. His once unblemished flesh was a bright shade of red, the colour evenly spread over his back. With each hit a moan would escape his mouth but whether Dean was aware of it, Castiel didn't know.

Castiel stopped for a moment to admire his handiwork, fingers brushing over the burning flesh. His whole back was radiating heat and the angel couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and soothing the hot flesh with his cool tongue. His hand came round to cup the impressive bulge in Deans' jeans, causing the man to moan and buck into the touch.

"Oh, fuck. More." Dean cried, eyes snapping open as he realised what he had just said, what he was asking for.

"Shh, I know what you need." Castiel promised, fingernails scraping down the man's back to stop him from thinking.

Dean moaned again, body writhing as bolts of pain shot down his back and ignited in his cock. The hand came back, slowly massaging over his trapped member and Dean knew something was wrong, that this shouldn't happen but he was too lost in the torturous pleasure to think through it. The angel pressed fully against him, his hard member pressed flush against Dean's backside, making him jump and try to wriggle away.

"No." Dean whispered, trying to get the angel to stop. He didn't want the monster to touch him there, it wasn't right, it should make him sick. "Please stop. I'm sorry." He finally gasped, hating himself for saying it but knowing it was better than the angel ever touching him like that.

True to his word, Castiel stepped back the moment Dean apologised, reluctantly taking his hands away from his pet. He walked back in front of him to see that defiant glare once again dominating his face like nothing had even happened.

"Not so hard, is it?" He asked soothingly, reaching up to untie the hunter's wrists.

Dean avoided looking at him, humiliation replacing the arousal and excitement yet his erection never lessened. Once his hands were free, he reflexively went to relieve some pressure on his uncomfortably hard shaft but his hand was pushed away. Dean looked up, questioning with his eyes as he didn't trust his voice.

"You are mine, Pet. Only I am allowed to touch you." Castiel snarled possessively. "And you will be severely punished if you ever try to relieve yourself, understood?"

Dean just sighed, letting his hand fall to his side, too ashamed of himself to argue. He was getting sick of all these rules already, though he knew he would be expected to learn many more if he didn't escape.

"We are learning a lot today." Cas praised as the human, once again, obeyed his order. He had been disappointed by how quickly they had to stop but he had been pushing the man. "Are you hungry, Pet?" He asked gently, a complete change to the cold, angry tone that Dean had heard when he first walked into the room.

Dean nodded, not meeting his eyes and remaining subdued as his mind slowly began to understand what had happened. Cas disappeared, presumably to find some food which gave Dean some time to think. He looked down at his betraying member, glad that it was finally getting the message as his hard on was gradually diminishing.

Dean shook the defeated feeling away, playing nice wasn't good. Not when Cas made him feel like that. He had almost lost himself to whatever he was doing to him. Cas had to be doing something to make him like that, he had probably used his angel profound-bond-thing to get inside his head and make Dean think he liked it so that Dean would become this 'Pet' he wanted so badly but Dean wasn't going to fall for it, he was too smart for that.

Dean sat on the stone floor, tenderly resting his sore back against the wall as he waited for his captor to return with his food. Just a few moments later, Cas reappeared in front of him and Dean was proud of himself when he didn't jump at his sudden appearance.

He was holding a large dish, Dean couldn't see what was inside it but he could already smell an alluring fragrance coming from the steaming dish that just said 'eat me'. Cas sat down next to him, pulling the hunter closer until he was all but sat on his lap before skewering some of the mystery meal with a fork and holding it to Dean's mouth.

Dean stared at the odd shaped bit of food, pulling his face at it when he couldn't distinguish what the food was supposed to be. It seemed like a bit of meat or maybe it was a vegetable. Either way he wasn't going to let the sadistic angel feed it to him like he was a 1 year old.

"Relax, it's chicken pasta." Castiel sighed, popping the bit on the fork into his own mouth before offering the next bit to Dean.

Dean leaned forwards, biting the bit of pasta off the fork rather than letting Cas feed it to him. He slowly chewed it, savouring the creamy taste of the sauce and the texture of the warm, tender pasta like he never had done with food before.

He quickly swallowed it and Cas held another forkful of food out for him which Dean eagerly accepted into his mouth.

"Such a good pet." Cas whispered in his ear, making Dean shudder in disgust. So long as he stayed strong in his mind, Dean would get out of this hell, he was sure of it.

* * *

><p><em>Once again I apologise... though, despite the lateness, I hope you enjoyed it! Now that things in my life have calmed down a bit I am hoping to dedicate a little time to writing so I should be getting more done!<em>

_And what do y'all think, should this be a step forward for our couple or a disastrous setback?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Angel's Pet**

_This will contain swearing, non-con, dark themes, beatings, slash Cas/Dean and a master/slave relationship, BDSM I guess. Really dark. If it offends you, don't read! Seriously! NC-17. You have been warned._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SN characters. I just love to play with them._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6<span>**

It was hours since Castiel had left, at least that's what it felt like to Dean, he had learnt not to trust his body's clock. After Dean had finished eating the angel had gone to let him sleep. He had even given him a blanket for being such a good boy. Dean hadn't slept. He didn't dare, not when he knew Cas was in the same house as him. Instead, Dean planned. This time he wasn't going to wait for a lucky way out, he was going to escape.

He had a flawless plan, kinda. If he could draw an angel banishing sigil it would give him enough time to get far enough away that the angel wouldn't be able to find him. Dean's only problem was Cas' sudden ability to sense Dean. The man had noticed, could feel their 'bond' in the corners of his consciousness when Cas checked in on him. There had to be something Cas had done to make Dean traceable by angels again and if he couldn't stop it then there was no way he could escape.

If all that wasn't enough to stop him from sleeping, Dean needed to pee. Bad. In a way, it helped him to estimate how long he had been there. His estimation of a couple of days was way out if he knew how his bladder worked. That meant he had been trapped in this basement for a day, maximum. He had a steel bladder from years on the road but had never gone a full day without a trip to the bathroom. The thought made Dean's heart cold. 24 hours and Cas already knew his deepest secret, knew what affected him the most. Dean had to get away soon, before Cas began to use it against him. He wouldn't last long enough if he waited to get away.

He shifted uncomfortably once again, trying to hold off the urge to _go_. He could just pee in the corner, though he was sure that there would be some rule against him doing that. Otherwise he could probably ask the angel to let him go to the toilet in return for being good.

Deciding he was out of options, Dean awkwardly cleared his throat. "Cas?" He whispered. "Uhh... Can you come down here for a sec... erm, Please?" After a moment's pause, Dean heard the familiar flutter that signalled the angel's arrival.

"Why aren't you asleep Dean?" Castiel asked, standing over Dean as he looked down at him. Dean dared to look up at the angel, glad that he didn't sound too angry for the moment.

"I, uhh- Need to use the toilet." Dean stuttered, blushing in humiliation. Cas' lips twitched in amusement before he walked over to the locked door.

For a moment Dean thought he was going to go and leave Dean to deal with it himself. Thankfully, the angel waited at the door, holding it open for his pet. "I haven't got all day." He sighed, making Dean jump into action as he scrambled towards the door. Dean was excited, the room had been suffocating him and the chance of even just a short walk had Dean eager to do anything to get out.

A hand stopped him, forming a barrier between him and the exit. "Do you think that I am going to let you upstairs after your recent behaviour?" Castiel asked, looking at him expectantly.

Deciding to play it safe, Dean shook his head and looked down at his feet as he tried his best to look scolded and upset. That seemed to do the trick and the hand fell from out of his way but Dean still didn't move. He could read the angel easily and knew that staying still was the right thing to do.

"The bathroom is next door, you will use the toilet, wash your hands and come straight back, I'm sure ten minutes will be sufficient for you to do anything you need to. If you are not back in time I will come in to get you and if you try anything, next time you will be restrained and under my supervision, understood?"

"Yeah... Yes." Dean said with a nod.

"Good, go on then." Castiel urged, giving him a quick tap on the back. Dean stepped forwards, quickly walking to the left and through the door directly next to his cell.

The room was probably half the size of Dean's room, yet still spacious enough to hold the large bath which dominated the centre of the room, sink and toilet. Everything was a pristine white glow, the walls covered with tiles so bright that they shone and hurt Dean's eyes. Worried about Castiel's warning, he quickly went to the toilet and washed his hands. There was a mirror above the sink and Dean stared at himself in shock. He looked tired and pale and overall pretty crappy with dark rings under his eyes and ghostly pale skin. He was a sight worthy of a bad horror movie.

With a sigh he walked out of the room, resigning himself to listening to the egotistical angel, at least for a little while, it looked like his body wouldn't be able to take much more. The angel nodded as Dean entered the room, maintaining his usually emotionless exterior.

"Very good." He praised, his eyes momentarily softening as he slowly inspected his pet. "Are you going to get some sleep now?" He asked, the order clear in his words.

Dean nodded once again, moving to pick up the blanket and wrap it around himself. He was still shirtless as he hadn't bothered to put it back on. It wasn't cold in his room so Dean didn't see any reason why he would need it but now, with Castiel blatantly enjoying his body, Dean wished he had.

"Come over here, Pet." Castiel said lightly, opening his arms for Dean.

Too tired to do anything else, Dean let Castiel pull him into his chest. The angel sat on the ground, pulling Dean into his lap and fussing with him for a moment as he made sure the blanket covered his pet properly.

"Get some sleep." He whispered. "You're safe with me." Castiel sighed against him, a hand petting the man idly as he cradled him in his arms.

Dean couldn't stop his tired groan as the hand scratched his scalp just right, making him melt in the angel's arms as his eyes slipped closed in his tiredness. Some part of him began to protest. He could sleep, not with the monster _touching _him! Dean couldn't leave himself defenceless but another well placed scratch dissolved the thoughts as the man began to drift off.

The hand drifted down over Dean neck, tracing over the collar and Dean wriggled uncomfortably, not used to the odd feeling of it around him neck yet and his skin felt itchy and hot underneath it.

"Is it uncomfortable?" Cas whispered to him.

Dean shook his head, nuzzling into Cas' chest. "Bit itchy." He grumbled tiredly. The angel let out an amused huff of breath before unclasping the collar. His hand moved to sooth his pet's skin who sighed contently at the relaxing motions.

"Goodnight my pet" Castiel whispered as Dean fell into unconsciousness, placing a fleeting kiss over his cheek.

OXOXOX

Dean stood, staring at a familiar scene in shock. He knew it had to be a dream, even as he lived it he knew what he saw couldn't be real. Dean remembered the day well, it had been almost 18 years ago and it was a beautiful summer. Their dad had left on a hunt, leaving Dean to care for Sam. Dean had always been told to _never_ go out with Sam, no matter what but that particular day was the hottest in decades and Dean had felt as if he was cooking alive in the stuffy motel room. Thinking he was old enough to care for them both, he had took Sam out.

The motel was in the middle of nowhere and there was a lagoon surrounded by trees just outside. It was perfect. Dean was waist deep in cool water, enjoying the feel of the liquid on his burning skin as he sank deeper into the cool relief of the water. Sam ran up behind him, landing in the water with a scream and a splash that soaked Dean from head to toe.

"Be careful Sammy!" He warned playfully, splashing his little brother. Naturally, Sam splashed back and soon it escalated to a full on war, both of them diving and dodging the water as they tried to get each other.

Sam dived down into the water, disappearing into it's murky depths. Dean waited a few moments, expecting him to jump up out of the water and attempt to scare Dean but after a few seconds of waiting, Dean was getting worried.

"Sam?" Dean called, "this isn't funny, get up here!" He shouted but got no reply. He jumped forwards in a frenzy, rushing forwards to find his brother, hands flailing in the water as he tried to find him.

"Cool it, Dean!" He heard Sam shout from behind him. Dean whirled around to see his drenched brother sitting at the edge of the water, feet splashing in the shallows.

Dean took a deep, calming breath, trying to tell his body that Sammy was fine and to relax but his heart was beating in his throat and his breathing was erratic.

"Shit, Sam! You scare the hell outta me." He blurted out, jumping out of the water to sit next to his brother.

"You worry too much." Sam sighed, his childish ignorance easily forgetting the dangers of the world around them.

"Let's go home Sammy, it's getting late."

"We only just got here, can't we swim a little more. I like it when it's just us and Dad ain't here to make everything boring."

"Don't talk about Dad that way, Sammy!" Dean snapped reflexively. "You know he tries his best now let's go."

"But-" Sam started but was cut off by a warning glare from his brother. "Fine." He muttered, dragging his feet as he slowly started to make his way back to the motel.

Feeling bad for shouting at Sam, Dean walked forwards and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Don't be angry. You know it's hard for us but I know that one day you can do anything you want. Your the smartest-est person I know and you can be like the most famous doctor in the whole world one day!" He smiled.

"I don't want to be a doctor, Dean." He said, a small smile spreading across his lips, too.

"Well whatever it is you want to do, you can do it and you will be the god-damn best at it."

"You really think so?"

"Of course, Sammy. When have I ever lied to you? I'm gonna keep you safe now and you're gonna grow up and become the smartest guy in the universe!" Dean exaggerated, holding his brother close.

They walked in a comfortable silence for the rest of the way, staying close to one another until they reached to door of their room. Just before Dean opened the door, the black impala glimmered in the sunlight, catching Dean's gaze.

"Dad's home." He whispered, unable to take his eyes off the car.

"Are we gonna get in trouble Dean?" Sam asked, fear leaking into his voice.

"You're not. This is my fault and I'm gonna take all the blame for this, you hear?" Sam nodded his head shakily in understanding. "You're gonna go straight to your room and not make a sound." Dean whispered just as he opened the door.

John had obviously been waiting for them. He was sat on a chair facing the door, cleaning the gun in his lap and not paying any attention to his sons. Yet. Sam disappeared into the other room, sending Dean a thankful smile which he hesitantly returned.

As soon as the door was closed, Dean stepped forwards to face his father, only finding the strength to do it because he knew he was helping Sam. Even though John would never hurt them and Dean would have to face much scarier things to save his brother in the future, Dean knew that he would do anything to save his brother and, even at that young age, he knew that one day he would happily die for him.

OXOXOX

Dean woke with his usual panic. Scrambling to pull the blanket away from him so he could move. His eyes darted around the room, running on pure instinct but finding nothing. Dean fell back onto the blanket, still tired and very sick of his sudden awakenings.

He pulled the blanket back over himself with a deep yawn. He could easily go back to sleep, the blanket was so big that Cas had managed to roll some of it into a pillow and fold the rest for Dean to lie on, making it much more comfortable than the hard floor that he usually slept on. For a moment Dean was touched by the angel's care before he remembered all the horrible things he had done to him and the hatred for the monster returned.

Dean closed his eyes once again, prepared to get more sleep when the memory of his dream pushed to the forefront of his mind. Dean sighed as it came back to him, he hated himself for not thinking of Sam more, he had died and Dean had pushed it to the bottom of the pile instead of mourning his death or working out a way to get his brother back and make the world right again.

It seemed like worlds away from the place he was now and he wanted it back so bad. Back to when Castiel was the awkward angel, perched on his shoulder and ready to protect Dean, no matter what and his brother wasn't dead or doped up on demon blood, he was just Sam but nothing in his life was ever the way he wanted it to be. That's why he had to fight so hard to get it back and he was going to fight, he decided. Dean was going to get out, find his brother again and find the beautiful angel he once knew and then they were going to end Lucifer like they should have done more than 6 months ago.

Dean may have had his goals all sorted but no matter how unreachable or unrealistic they were, he couldn't get there without a plan, something he was sorely lacking in. Dean sighed, sitting up again in his makeshift bed. Once again his mind was whirling, trying to find ways to escape. Then it hit him. He could still make the sigil, there had to be razor blades or something sharp in the bathroom next to him. Dean hadn't had time to look around but it had seemed stocked with everything someone would need.

Trying to stop himself from jumping with glee, Dean thought through his plan. It wouldn't be easy but nothing he did ever was. He could do this, just one last thing to sort; Cas' ability to know where he was. Dean's hand immediately came to the collar that was resting around his neck once again. When Cas had taken it off he had seen some odd writing on the inside and had felt different, like when Cas had carved the symbols into his ribs. Was that it? Could it just be the collar that was stopping him from escaping.

It seemed to simple and Dean needed to experiment but that meant that Cas had to take it off again and that meant that Dean had to be extra-specially good but so long as he could get out, Dean couldn't care less.

Just as he finally felt appeased, there was a light knock on the door that was probably Claire.

"Come in." He called a little hoarsely, clearing his throat as she walked in.

"Good morning." She chimed, expecting some kind of insult as a response.

"Good morning." Dean answered, smiling at her as she walked into the room, a tray once again in her arms and Dean's stomach rumbled responding to the knowledge that there was food on that tray.

Claire instantly froze, her body going rigid and all kindness leaving her eyes, being replaced by suspicion and malice. "What do you want?" She asked, stepping back so she was closer to the door.

"I didn't mean anything by it, I swear! I don't want anything. I just think it's a good morning." Dean said, trying to reassure the woman.

"I'm sure you can understand why I don't trust your sudden change of heart." Claire said, still not moving towards the man.

"Wow, and I thought I was paranoid." He muttered to himself, though the offended woman obviously heard. "I'm sure I can prove that I do not want to hurt you. I'm not sure where that would get me, anyway."

"Arms behind your back and stay sat on the floor." She ordered and Dean sighed but obeyed without any hesitation, clasping his hands behind his back.

She slowly made her way forwards, never taking her eyes off the hunter. When she got to within a few meters of him, she placed the tray on the ground and gently pushed it forwards with her foot. Dean stayed still the whole time, feeling slightly awkward under her penetrating gaze.

"Right then." She said once she'd retreated to a safe distance. "I hope you have a nice breakfast."

"Wait one sec." Dean called as she started to pull open the door.

"What?" She almost snapped at him.

"Is this really breakfast or is it stupid o'clock in the morning or afternoon or something. I know I said I didn't want anything but I think it would be nice if I could actually figure out how long I've been here 'cause this room is really starting to mess with my head and I never would want to hurt you 'cause you seem real nice and I know you like me a little 'cause you got that bread for me and you always make me food." He rambled endlessly.

She sighed and looked at the bracelet around her wrist, instantly revealing it to be a watch. "It's 5am and if you must know I had to get up early to make you that because master felt you stirring about 20 minutes before you woke up."

"Does he ever sleep?" Dean sighed, mainly to himself. He had admittedly never seen the angel sleeping.

"Not that I know. Master's usually too busy doing work though he ain't been doing much of that recently, that's unfortunately left him with plenty of free time." She complained, unconsciously relaxing around Dean.

"And I'm sorry about the waking up early thing." Dean tagged on.

"Don't worry about it, Master's had me up at all hours of the night asking for really odd things to get done. He's a bit weird like that."

Dean could help but chuckle at that, at least Cas hadn't lost all of his oddness. "I know how you feel." He said with a sad smile, once again thinking back to the simpler times when all he had to worry about was the end of the world. "Come and sit down." He suggested, patting the floor next to him as he pulled the tray onto his lap, inspecting his breakfast. He had a bacon and sausage and egg sandwich, covered with grease and cooked just the way he liked it with a mug of black coffee at the side.

"Do you think I'm a idiot?" She asked, staying on the far side of the room.

"C'mon, I don't bite and I hate sitting around on my own, I'm definitely not going to hurt you if it gets me a bit of company."

"Well maybe you ain't but I'd be stupid to just trust whatever you say."

"Pretty please." He begged, looking up at her with his best puppy dog expression as he clasped his hands back behind him.

"Fine." She sighed, finally walking over to him. "But if you try anything funny, Master-"

"Will torture me, make my life a living hell. Been there, done that." He sighed, leaning back against the wall. "But let's talk about something else."

"Like what?" She asked, once again becoming suspicious of him.

"Like you. How you got here and stuff like that."

"It's a long story that's not that interesting." She muttered, instantly shying away from the man.

"Hey, I can't judge. Seriously. After all the shit I've done in my life I have no room to claim someone else went wrong." He reassured her.

Of course Dean was mainly being nice because of his new plan but it was partly because he honestly liked her, too. She had obviously drawn the short end of the stick a few too many times and was making the best of a bad situation, one Dean was quite curious about to say the least. He didn't know exactly what Cas was making her do but at least she had a roof over her head which Dean was quick to assume that had been a rarity in the past.

"23 years ago, I was born in some town I don't know Oregon" Dean wanted to comment on how she looked older than that, or that he had wondered where her accent was from but stayed silent, taking a bite from the sandwich to stop himself from talking. "My family travelled around, we weren't rich and they struggled to get a job. There was just me with them and I was dragged around as a last thought, they never really thought anything special of me.

"When I was 15 my Dad died from a car accident and my Mum was forced to look after us both. Things got worse, we ended up on the streets sometimes and we had to go hungry. At 18 I decided I was old enough to manage myself and knew my Mum would manage better without me so I split. We parted ways without as much as a 'see you soon'. I finally got myself all the way to Kansas before I ran out of money. I walked into a diner, asked for a job, said I'd work cheap and the guy said yes. He let me sleep in the flat above it and he gave me money for food and clothes whilst he taught me how to cook and clean and do all the odd jobs he needed."

"Sounds tough." Dean interrupted suddenly, catching the woman's steely gaze.

"People have it harder." She said. "That's what my Pa always told me. Anyway, those were the best 3 years of my life, he was kind and never tried anything with me. Unfortunately, the man was too nice, a do-gooder and his business went bankrupt and I had to leave. I spent the last year of my free life wandering around Kansas, admittedly got up to some questionable stuff."

"And then it all kicked off." Dean finished, the regret once again taking over as he realised that he had hurt so many people because he hadn't fulfilled his destiny.

"It was scary." She continued. "Many people didn't believe or understand it at first. Some people believed it was the apocalypse. There were religious nuts preaching everywhere and riots breaking out. I was stuck in the middle of it. I didn't know what to believe, I ain't been religious but ain't smart either so all I did was hide.

"Soon it was all over the news, mass killings and monsters taking over. When they got to my town I was shit scared. Demons overran it and had taken over within days, killing anyone who fought against them. Master was the leader of that group, found me hiding and took me in. Told me that he needed someone to tend his house and I told him I was the perfect girl for the job."

"So you were scared and alone. A complete stranger comes in a says he wants you as slave labour... and you agree?" Dean asked in half disbelief and half amazement.

"People had been killed by these creatures before my eyes and I wanted to survive. Over the years I had learnt to be an opportunist. If work meant that I get food and shelter then I was all for it. He stated his terms, said if I didn't follow them or didn't do a good enough job then I'd go back onto the streets and most probably be killed."

"Class guy." Dean muttered, starting on the coffee after finishing his breakfast.

"Stop doing that." She warned him in annoyance.

"Doing what?"

"Expecting the worst of people, sometimes good things come out of bad situations. Like here, for example. I'm safe, better treated than I ever have been. He's actually teaching me stuff that I need to know and looking after the place really isn't that much work." She got up after that, beginning to walk towards the door. She hesitated for a moment, then, looking back uncertainly. "Master will be down again soon, please don't be so hard on him. Not everything is black and white like you think, sometimes you need to do bad things, unforgivable things, to do good."

She left Dean, quickly escaping the room with her last words on his mind. She couldn't have meant anything by it, Dean tried to reassure himself. She was just trying to mess with his head.

Either way, Dean didn't have much time to think about it as the door opened seconds later. Dean instinctively flinched as his eyes met the angel's, a smirk growing on the monster's face at his reaction.

"Hello, Pet." He laughed sadistically as he walked towards the man. "I hope you're ready to play."

* * *

><p><em>I know, I was going to put in some action but just this intro bit took up 8 whole pages... yeah, I wrote too much so I thought 'why not leave it till the next chapter?'. Anyway, comments will make me upload it faster! <em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Angel's Pet**

_This will contain swearing, non-con, dark themes, beatings, slash Cas/Dean and a master/slave relationship, BDSM I guess. Really dark. If it offends you, don't read! Seriously! NC-17. You have been warned._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SN characters. I just love to play with them._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7<span>**

Dean hated the sound of that. He didn't know what 'playing' with him meant but Dean knew it wouldn't be something good. Dean braced himself, he had to comply. He couldn't show any signs of resistance other than what was to be expected. He was playing a role, a very dangerous one, where he had to make it seem to the angel that he was beginning to adapt to the life the monster had forced upon him.

"Play?" Dean asked cautiously, forcing his body to stay still as the angel walked towards him.

"Don't worry yourself. We aren't doing anything too... strenuous today."

"Will it hurt?" The man asked timidly, really hoping he wouldn't have to endure the angel's torture just so he could escape.

"Don't pretend like you don't like it, Pet. We're going to start slow for today, remember that this isn't a punishment, I have no reason to do anything bad to you." He reassured as he pulled his Pet onto his feet. "And if you are really good then I will allow you to come but you must remember you are never allowed to without my permission, understood?"

Dean nodded weakly as the angel stared deep into his eyes, right down to his soul. He couldn't move as he stood in front of the powerful being, the angel's new-found power affecting him differently than it usually did. Instead of fear, Dean felt a sense of devotion to the creature and it curled around him in a peaceful bliss, blocking out the fear and resentment. He tried to pull away from the feelings but stopped, for once giving in was the best option. It would be the only way to fulfil the role. He had immerse himself in it and let go.

"Good, now come over here." He ordered gently, walking back until they were around about in the centre of the room. Castiel watched as his Pet stood in the spot he had pointed to, standing awkwardly as the angel refused to break their eye contact until the human submitted and forced himself to stare at the floor. Castiel circled the man, enjoying the sight of the half-naked hunter, finally able to see him without any distractions or awkward questioning.

Deciding it was time for Dean to experience what Castiel needed, he stepped forwards with growing impatience, close enough to touch his Pet. A single finger reached out to trace over the hot skin of the man's chest, causing the muscle to quiver under his touch before falling still. Soon, a hand joined the finger in the mapping of Dean's body, they caressed his nipples, his chest, cheeks, back and anywhere whey could reach before both hands settled over the hunter's jeans covered hips that stopped him from travelling any lower.

Needing to feel more of Dean's soft body, Castiel moved in closer, thumbs slipping under the top of his jeans. Dean looked back up when the angel stopped teasing his body, almost looking disappointed that he had stopped. A hand came up to cup Dean's cheek and forced him to look into Castiel's eyes.

"Undress. Now." Castiel whispered urgently, so close Dean could feel the breath against his cheek.

For a moment, Dean was lost in the power of his eyes and his voice and thoughtlessly began to remove his clothing, his cock hardening inside the material. Just as his hands reached the edge of the jeans, ready to pull them down, he stopped, looking up at the angel.

"Go on." He urged and without a second thought, Dean pulled them down so that the only thing that hid him from the angel was the tight pair of white boxers which were already straining around his half hard cock.

Dean's breath hitched as he finally pulled them down, too, making himself vulnerable to the angel in front of him. Dean wished he could claim this was to lower the angel's guard, make it easier to escape but a that moment all thoughts had left his head. The only thing he could think about was that he was at the mercy of this creature and he_ liked_ it, he wanted it in ways he couldn't understand himself.

When the angel went to touch him once again, he was snapped out of the trance and his eyes widened in horror of what he had done. Dean tried to step away from his kidnapper but it was no good, he was too far into this and his body just wouldn't listen the the warnings that screamed in his mind.

"Relax, you need this just as much as I do, Pet." He reminded, one hand entangling itself in Dean's hair as another grabbed his chin and forced him to look deep into the eternal blue eyes.

"I don't need this shit." Dean hissed, the first words of resistance of the whole night. Castiel was impressed by his Pet's good attitude but didn't dare mention it in case it sparked Dean's resistance once again.

"Don't lie to yourself. All your life you have sought out someone to control you. First your father-"

"I never wanted my Dad to control me." Dean snarled, stepping back defiantly and pulling Castiel's hands from him.

"No, Pet, he was just your first master."

"He was my father, not my master." Dean argued, hating how the angel talked about his Dad, he had no right.

"There is a fine line between many things, you followed him without question" The monster pointed out.

"I idolised a flawed man."

"You were loyal to him, never questioned his judgement, went to the end of the Earth to save him. You can't live without taking orders, following someone. I just need for you to see it, to realise that I am the one that you need. I can show you so much."

"I hate you." He snarled viciously.

Dean watched as Castiel's lighter mood left, leaving only that intimidating and utterly evil creature in it's wake. "Now, Pet, I would choose my words a lot more _carefully _if I were in your position." The angel warned, intimidatingly stepping back into Dean's personal space.

"What are you going to do to me?" Dean whispered breathlessly, his heart hammering in his chest as the angel inched closer, so easily able to kill him, hurt him. Able to make him scream or beg for more, make him submit like he so badly needed to.

"Tonight, I want to show you how much pleasure I can give to you. Though my plans can easily change if you decide you need another punishment." Dean shuddered at the words and forced himself to believe it was of disgust rather than yearning, hatred rather than the raw need that ate away at him every moment he was near the angel.

"Please don't hurt me." Dean pleaded, not wanting to feel the same as he had the last time, his back still ached from it, as did his ass.

"Oh, I will. You can't deny that you want it. You want me to hurt you, control you, make you feel things only your darkest dreams ever touched." He whispered and, sensing Dean's weakness, moved forwards, nails digging deep in Dean's hair, tugging painfully as he finally pulled Dean into a deep, controlling kiss.

The Pet submitted almost immediately, moaning as Castiel's tongue dominated his mouth. The overpowering taste of the angel making Dean gasp and grasp onto him tightly as his breath was taken from him.

The angel bit his Pet's lip, kissing fiercely after holding himself back for so long, giving him everything he could take. He revelled in the taste of the man, unable to get enough and only pulling back when his Pet fell against him. Castiel watched the man gasp beautifully, his face flush and lips swollen. He had never looked more perfect.

"On your knees." Castiel ordered, watching as his Pet thought for a moment before sinking to his knees. "Good boy." He whispered, a hand stoking his Pet's hair as he forced himself to suppress a needy groan as the man pushed up into the touch.

Castiel ran a hand down his Pet's back, it landing in his ass with a gentle smack, causing the man to hiss and pull away.

"Does it still hurt?" The angel asked, kneeling next to his Pet as he looked at him with concern but the man stayed silent, refusing to look at Castiel. "It isn't weak to ask for help, Pet. I am your Master and it's my duty to care for you as well as train you.

Dean gave a minute nod, hating to admit how weak he was. He couldn't even take his Master's spanking. His mind gave another warning jolt, making him aware of what he had just thought. This was crazy. It wasn't his fault that his ass hurt, he tried to remind himself but the logic didn't seem to mean anything to his body which moved towards the monster in search of comfort.

Sensing his Pet's distress, Castiel held a hand gently around his neck, stroking his hair in a soothing rhythm. This wasn't Dean any more. This was his Pet, the creature the man had kept hidden for so long. Castiel was surprised, he had barely had to lay a hand on him to bring out the creature, only order him. Either Dean was closer to admitting he wanted it than the angel had thought or the man really, really enjoyed following orders.

Castiel ran his hand over the sore rump, soothing and healing it with his grace until all the bruising had gone. The touch of his grace caused his Pet to moan uncontrollably, pushing back onto the gentle hand in a wordless demand more. A hand struck his ass suddenly and Dean whimpered at the sting, looking back at his Master in confusion, wondering what he had done wrong.

"Ass up, head on the floor and don't move." Castiel ordered powerfully, holding back a moan as his Pet complied, pushing his pert butt into the air and settling his head on the floor, cushioning it with his arms. Castiel stood, unable to look away as the hunter offered himself, a hand unconsciously rubbing at his hard cock through the slacks.

Not wanting to waste a moment longer, Castiel summoned a leather strap to his hand. It was an archangel trick Lucifer had shown him, one of the few he could pull off so far, and the angel was glad he had found a use for it. Castiel brought the strap down on his Pet's pale ass as hard as he dared, smirking at the surprised yelp that came from him.

"Now I can make your ass all red again." The angel whispered to the man. He tapped the inside of his thighs with the strap. "Spread," he ordered, letting the thick material snap against the sensitive area once more.

Dean whimpered at the pain, his breathing already disjointed and desperate after just the first three strikes. He spread his thighs, offering his ass up to his Master, knowing that the angel would never do anything that Dean didn't need, knowing he was trusting him with his deepest secret.

Castiel purred in approval as his Pet spread for him, balls hanging between his thighs and swollen cock revealed as it jutted out from the black curls. In Castiel's eyes, Dean was perfect in every way and it was hard to hold himself back and not touch ever inch of him, fuck his Pet until the man couldn't take any more.

Instead, Castiel settled with bringing the painful instrument down against his Pet's ass over and over, letting the harsh crack of the leather material against his ass soothe him. Castiel was holding back moans, trying to control himself as his Pet wriggled and moaned on the floor. At some points the man pushed back against the harsh sensations and at others he wriggled away and whined into his arms as the pain flooded his senses.

Castiel stopped after a few minutes, his Pet's ass was a beautiful shade of red, the colour spreading over the flesh and down the thighs in sharp lines. His Pet groaned as all stimulation was taken from him, shifting and bucking in an attempt to gain some contact.

Castiel struck Dean hard with the leather, right on the crease between his thighs and ass where it would hurt the most. Thrown forward with a startled scream, his body shaking from it's abuse. "If you keep moving, then I will be forced to tied you down, understood?"

Dean just moaned and bucked back, earning another painful strike which went straight to his straining cock. Some part of him knew it was wrong to want this but it had been quickly drowned out with his Master's touch and all he could think was _more _and _please. _He wanted to touch himself, feel the release he had been denied for too long but he tried hard to hold still to please his Master.

"I didn't hear you, Pet." The angel warned, another strike landing on his ass.

"Yes, yes. Please more-Oh, Fuck." He sobbed, fingers digging into his hair as he tried to hold still, fighting to stop every muscle from shaking and moving.

Castiel smirked at how wanton his Pet was, letting several punishing blows land on his Pet's ass, only succeeding in making his squirm and cry with need. The man's head was buried in his arms as he screamed though the pain and Castiel was sure he had started to cry as his body shook on the ground, sweat covering his skin so that it glistened in the artificial light.

Castiel delivered ten more strikes, each in quick succession, each one landing in a different place and leaving his Pet guessing as he squirmed and whined under the painful blows.

Dean was so close, the sudden beating almost tearing the orgasm from him in a way he hadn't known possible. The strikes stopped as suddenly as they'd started and Dean screamed his frustrations into his arm, his dick ached and all he had to do was reach down, touch himself.

The knowledge that he couldn't, purely because his Master had forbade him sent a shudder of arousal through him, causing the man to cry out. He needed more, he needed to come.

"I-I please. More, I need it, please!" He begged brokenly and Castiel knew what he was desperate for. He knelt behind him, a rough hand kneading the abused flesh as the other came to gently cup his Pet's balls. His whole body was taut, close to the edge with his cock red, swollen and dripping pre-come onto the floor, his balls drawn tight to his body as he tried to find release.

The hand acted like a bucket of ice cold water over Dean, bringing his mind back the all-too-real present. His eyes widened in shock at what was happening and what was about to happen and he tried to wriggle away from the monster's grasp. "No, please." He sobbed and if tears hadn't been falling before, they were now. The man stared in shock and fear at the position he was in, needing to get away. "I-I'm sorry, please... Please don't." he begged brokenly, waiting for the hands to leave him like they had before but they never moved.

"It doesn't work like that, Pet. This isn't a punishment, remember how you feel. There's nothing wrong here, you shouldn't be afraid of this." He soothed, gently rubbing a hand down his sore back and ass but the man tried to wriggle away, hands coming up to push the angel off him, grabbing at the hand that was violating his cock.

Castiel pushed forwards, refusing to let his Pet get away with it. He pinned his hands to the ground, body spread over his back so he couldn't move, forcing him to stay still. Dean whimpered, trying to buck him off but it was useless. All he managed to do was irritate his stinging skin on the angel's clothes.

"I told you to not move and to _never_ touch yourself." Castiel hissed, biting his Pet's neck roughly and causing him to moan, pushing back against his Master as the order hit him harder than the strikes his ass had received, pushing him back down into submission. He wanted to reach up, to touch himself. He wanted to feel his release but his Master was holding him down, taking the option from him. Dean liked it more than he could ever accept, the way he was held down and forced to do as he was told.

He could feel the hard length of the angel pressed against his ass and tried so hard to ignore it but the monster left no room for him to hide his discomfort, holding him shamelessly open. One hand moved away, leaving an arm free but Dean was too scared to stop it as the hand gently closed around his desperate arousal.

He moaned wantonly, unable to fight when the hand stroked along his shaft and intense pleasure tore through his body at a dizzying rate. "Please." He sobbed, this time for a totally different reason. He was so close, his body was on fire with the intense pain and pleasure that Castiel had ignited.

"Do you want to come, Pet?" Castiel whispered, kneeling behind the man as he jerked him tortuously slowly, purposely holding him over the edge of orgasm.

Dean nodded vigorously, his quiet whines getting louder as he tried to buck into the hand but the other held him back, nails digging into his hip as the hand sped up. Dean thrust uncontrollably, trying to reach his release. "Oh, God. Please!" He cried, pushing back into his Master as he begged.

"Come for me." Castiel finally ordered, his hand stroking faster over his Pet's cock as he came, his come coating Castiel's hand and the floor as he shuddered, mouth open in a silent scream before he collapsed onto the floor in exhaustion.

Castiel gently picked the shaking man up as he recovered from his overpowering release. The angel carefully refolded the blanket and lowered his Pet onto it, being careful to touch the tender skin over his ass as little as possible.

Dean lay on the ground where he had been placed, still panting uncontrollably as the last of his orgasm ebbed away, leaving the man exhausted. His mind was in a forgiving haze, keeping the realisation of the moment far from his mind as he moaned quietly on the floor.

"Pet?" Castiel called gently, crouching next to his Pet. "Are you listening?" He asked with an amused smile. He couldn't be angry, his Pet seemed so peaceful as he carefully curled up on his blanket, eyes fluttering closed. His ass was still bright red and Castiel could see the areas where bruises were starting to form in dark patterns.

Dean nodded after a few moments, groaning in delight and stretching his aching body as his Master massaged his sore flesh, making his muscles burn perfectly.

"I need to go upstairs but I'm going to trust you to be good. I'll leave your door open so you can go to the toilet but that's all, okay?"

Though he didn't mention it to his Pet, he planned on a nice treat for the evening if he behaved well enough. Castiel couldn't wait to spoil his Pet, get him a favourite meal, some pie afterwards if he was really good before giving him a nice long bath to soothe his hurt muscles. Castiel was looking forward to it, even though he dreamed of torturing the man, it was something he loved about keeping a pet.

Dean gave another tired nod, a sweet smile crossing his lips and ending with a yawn. He was too blissed out to do anything else and Cas didn't sound angry so Dean didn't really see any problem with it.

"I think I tired you out." Castiel cooed. "You can get a nap and Claire will be up with lunch in a few hours. Sweet dreams, my Pet." He whispered, kissing his forehead before leaving quickly. Dean wasn't the only one with needs.

OXOXOX

The crash of the door behind the angel helped Dean to shake off the rush the mix of adrenaline, orgasm and endorphins had created in his body. He struggled to pull himself upright, ignoring the pain in his muscles and the sting of welts on his ass.

For a moment he didn't want to look down at himself, he knew what he'd see anyway. He concentrated on levelling his breathing so he could think but his body wouldn't listen to him. His skin tingled, making it hard to concentrate but Dean could remember what had happened.

He tried to reassure himself that he didn't want it, he had begged for it to stop but that wasn't enough to convince himself. He knew he'd acted like a common whore, begging to come at the monster's hands. The angel had to be doing something to make him like this. He was playing with his emotions or giving him Stockholm syndrome or _something_.

Dean collapsed back onto his poor excuse for a bed. He wanted to tell himself that he couldn't cry, he was too strong for that but his eyes were still puffy with the tears that had fell minutes before as he had been begging for his release.

His hands fisted in the sheet, burying his face in it as hot tears ran down his face. Every part of his body had been violated, used and he felt sick and dizzy, like he was about to pass out. Dean tried to breath but the lump in his throat had made it impossible to do anything but hold himself, gasping and sobbing.

He hated it, being weak, vulnerable. So easily stripped bare by that monster, the creature that got a sick pleasure from torturing Dean, forcing him to come. Dean's cries slowly grew quieter, slowly becoming silent as exhaustion overpowered the man, forcing his eyes to close and pushing him into sleep.

OXOXOX

When Dean next woke, he tried to keep his eyes closed, tried to block out the world and never see it again. Dean knew he needed to fight, this was getting too far but what else could he do? There was no running, there was no getting the old Cas back. There was nothing to fight for.

He heard the door of his cell slide open, probably what had woke him in the first place. Dean tried to stay still, make out like he was asleep so the monster would hopefully leave him alone. Dean couldn't do it. He was shaking, his body betraying his fear as he tried to stop the whimpers of fear. It felt like only moments ago he had stopped crying but hot, fresh tears were streaming down his face as he clung to the blanket in an attempt to stay still.

"Dean." A soft voice called from across the room, making Dean jump despite himself.

He could have cried in relief, knowing that this was only Claire, she wasn't going to hurt him. Her voice reassured him, it felt good to hear his own name, know he really was a person and not the angel's pet but he still couldn't find the strength to turn and see her.

"I know you're not asleep." She sighed, her voice kinder than it had ever been since he had been imprisoned there. She walked over, kneeling so close to the man that he could hear her light breaths over the deep gasps that calmed him enough to stay still.

"Got you bad, didn't he?" She said lightly, a hand running over the marks on his back, all the way down to the bottom of his thighs. The touches were so light that Dean hardly felt then but it still left him weak and humiliated, knowing how he had received the injuries.

For the first time, Dean realised he was naked in front of her. He wasn't just nude, even though that was bad enough, every defence he had raised over the years had gone, leaving just him; scared, weak, defenceless. Only Cas had seen him this way, not even Sam had seen the depth of his scars.

"How could he do that?" Dean asked, his voice no more than a hoarse whisper. He didn't even know if the woman could hear him but saying the words were enough to ease him. Claire didn't answer him but Dean hadn't known what to expect.

"I brought food." She tempted in an attempt to cheer him up. "Might take your mind of it for at least a while."

Dean just sobbed at her words, the sick tension in his body returning with the tears. He unknowingly grasped at her leg, clinging tight for comfort. "I hate him. He can't do this." He cried, voice breaking as he spoke. "Why would he do this?"

A hand momentarily stroked his hair in a forced attempt at comfort but she quickly gave up. "You know I can't say anything but let it happen. I know you're fighting against your nature. You'll stop fighting, it's bound to happen sometime, but the faster you do it the better everything will be for you." She said, knowing it wasn't what he wanted to hear but it was all the advice she could give. It was the only answer she knew.

"I don't care." He whispered sadly, not wanting to hear her voice if that was all she could provide. "Just go." He turned back to curl back on his blanket, all of his identity lost. All he could do was cling to the hope that he could get away, one day.

OXOXOX

Dean had always hid shame and fear behind anger, it was just the man he was. He saw no other way to cope and it was no exception with Castiel. And so, the next time the angel walked into the room, Dean attacked.

It was a few hours after Claire had left and Dean had pulled himself together, got dressed and suppressed the pain as well as he could before the monster returned to try and break him down again. The attack wasn't planned, even through his pain from Castiel's abuse he had reminded himself it was a small price to pay for freedom. It had kept him sane but with the chances of leaving getting lower and lower with every passing second, Dean got desperate. The second the angel walked through the door, Dean saw red.

He threw himself across the room, intent on kicking, punching or anything that would hurt the monster. He fought like a possessed man, trying to get passed to the door or throw him out or cause as much damage as possible.

The angel wasn't even fazed by the attack. He just picked up his flailing Pet, as if he was lighter than a feather and just as easy to pin down. Once his Pet had finally stopped his struggling, Castiel firmly held him to his chest as his desperate, ragged breaths returned to normal and he fell still in the angel's arms.

Castiel sighed as he placed his Pet back on his blanket, watching as the man glared at him hatefully, hugging his legs to his chest in his only defence.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself." Castiel asked, his voice barely controlled as he stared back at his Pet in disappointed rage.

Dean just tried to ignore him, hoped that he would go away and leave him to wallow in his misery but the angel just loomed over him instead, either waiting for an apology or enjoying how uncomfortable Dean was.

"Just fuck off. You're never going to fucking touch me again." He hissed as menacingly as he could but Castiel just chuckled, the dangerous glint never leaving his eyes.

"I really hoped that you would behave well. I was going to treat you this evening." He chastised the man as if he was a child, patronisingly stroking his hair. "You know that I really do love you, Pet, I want to make this as good for you as possible but your behaviour makes it so hard for me to treat you like I should."

"If you loved me then you would let me go. Or at least take off this ridiculous collar. It fucking itches." Dean supplied, hoping to manipulate the angel.

"You seem to forget what I am, Pet. I can't be fooled and I know you've discovered the properties of the collar. It can only be taken off by me. There is no breaking it or undoing it as it will only come off when I will it to and I will not fall for any of your tricks." The angel explained as if Dean was a silly child trying to bribe him into letting him eat sweets before dinner.

Dean huffed, seemingly giving up on the angel and Castiel considered leaving before deciding it would be best to keep his Pet restrained. He was radiating aggression, hiding his insecurity behind it and the angel knew he needed to give him some time to come to terms with his feelings and begin to understand that he needed Castiel. Taking his Pet to orgasm so soon had been a risk but he was hoping that once his body had sworn itself to the angel, the mind would follow suit. The way his Pet was acting told him that it had paid off but he still needed some time to embrace life as Castiel's Pet.

A chain appeared latched to the wall with just a thought from the angel and Castiel clipped it to the D-ring on his collar as he gently combed his nails through his Pet's hair. The man hadn't even seemed to notice, he had been too busy glaring hatefully at the angel to even hear the snap of the clip closing around his neck.

"I'll be back later to discuss your attitude but for now I expect you to be good." he warned. "It's not wrong to want this, Pet, please try to understand that." He whispered to him softly through his anger before turning to walk out the room.

Dean's anger peaked at the angel's caring words and he threw himself forward once again. So what if he wasn't going to hurt the angel. At least it sent a good message. He was never going to do a fucking thing for the monster and damn the consequences of disobeying. The creature could torture him all he wanted but Dean had been to Hell and knew he was ready to handle anything the angel could do to him.

The man threw himself forwards with all of his strength, intending to tackle the angel the the ground but felt something tug hard against his neck, pulling him back. Before he could stop himself, Dean was on the floor, choking and wheezing. Traitorous tears fell down his cheeks as he fought the endless jolts of pain in his throat that came with every breath he tried to take, failing as his lungs cried out for oxygen. He was choking on his own blood, the corners of his sight going fuzzy as unconsciousness crept closer and for a second Dean though he might die like this.

Castiel walked back over to the choking man, looking at him with disappointment. He hated to hurt his Pet so bad but he needed to learn and Castiel knew that his Pet would be stubborn and hard to train. He placed a hand on his shoulder, simultaneously healing and sending his Pet to sleep. Castiel, once again, placed him back on his bed and gave him a goodnight kiss before finally walking out the door.

OXOXOX

Dean woke about an hour later, glad for the complete healing of his body as as well as the unusual lack of tiredness from sleeping most of the morning away. He could finally move without the pain of Castiel's beatings slowing him down though he was expecting more of them soon. In hindsight, losing his temper like that had been stupid. He was even further away from escaping, there was no way of dropping off the angel's radar and now he was chained to a wall and unable to even take a few steps away from his blanket.

He didn't even try to undo the leash. It would either be made to unclasp only for Cas or he would be severely punished for getting out of it himself. He could feel the depression settling in, the feeling that he should just go along with it because it would be easier to stop fighting. There was no way to escape and every resistance was growing more futile and even more painful.

He sighed, gently untangling himself from the leash around his neck so that it trailed behind him neatly and gave him the maximum movement range. He yawned, stretched and collapsed onto his blanket with a lazy groan.

In a way, Dean thought he could get used to this. He was easily getting used to the multitude of cat naps and the copious amounts of food. He could even deal with Cas having sex with him, so long as he got stuff in return like a change of clothes... or a walk outside.

He wondered when Castiel was going to turn up. The angel had said 'later' but that was a bit useless since Dean had no idea how long it had been and had no way of guessing what time the angel had meant when he said later. He guessed it was about midday of his third day in captivity and Dean could hit himself for being so fucking weak.

He tried to put the thought behind him, he wasn't weak. It was Castiel, if it was anyone else he could cope, be it a demon or any other creature, even Lucifer, but when the angel looked at him in a certain way, he would hesitate to label him as a monster. The angel had done so much for him, saved his life on more than one occasion. Dean had considered the idea that Cas wanted him in _that_ way more than once when he caught the angel staring.

Dean stood so he could pace and take his mind off the damn angel before realising he was still tethered to the wall . With a sigh, he collapsed back onto the floor, hoping that his angel wouldn't be long.

He grumbled at the idea of having to wait in the boring room. He wanted out, he was sick of the four awful walls. The thought that he would never leave the room again made his heart heavy. He wanted to see the sun again and run around and be free. Instead he'd be subjected to an existence where his only view is the four walls that surround him.

"Cas?" He called out almost instinctively. It was hard for him to admit it but he needed the angel there or he was going to go crazy. Though calling him there probably meant he would receive his punishment sooner, maybe Dean could put it behind him and at least learn to be better around the angel.

"I thought I made it clear that I don't want you to call me by that name." The angel warned as he appeared almost immediately, though he seemed less aggravated he had before. The pissed attitude from earlier hadn't completely disintegrated but the angel was holding it back, knowing it would be wrong to lash out at his Pet unnecessarily. When the man didn't respond, he sighed in annoyance, deeming it unimportant for the moment. "What's wrong, Pet?"

Looking at the angel, Dean didn't think he could do it but he pushed his fears aside. Dean took a deep calming breath before daring to look at the angel straight in the eye, his eyes soft, all traces of defiance gone.

"I-I'm sorry." He muttered quietly, the words barely audible but the angel heard him. His head immediately dropped in embarrassment. It was the hardest thing to do, he was admitting his defeat, giving up to the angel and it was awful but Dean held true, peeking up at the angel hopefully. It would be best, it had to be honest. Dean had to give up if he ever wanted to escape.

The angel just smiled, carefully kneeling next to his Pet. His intimidating stare was gone, replaced by a reassuring smile as a hand came forwards to stoke his Pet's cheek gently. He held back a surprised gasp as the man pressed his head into the angel's palm, eyes staring up. They were wide and glistening, fearful of what was going to happen but trusting enough to let his Master touch him freely.

"You're so beautiful." He cooed gently, unable to stop himself from kissing his Pet, ever so gently. The man didn't object, just sighed contently at his Master's touch. "Are you going to be good now? No more silly little tempers." He asked and Dean nodded in agreement, looking as much like a little lost puppy as he could. "Good Boy."

The angel took the leash off his Pet, freeing him from the wall before pulling him closer. He felt deep into his Pet, sensing the defeat and loss that dominated his feelings. He hated that his Pet was feeling so much pain but it was necessary and, knowing Dean, it wouldn't last. The man was grieving and lost and feeling utterly overpowered. It was normal that he would have moments where he thought that giving in was easier. All the angel could do was take advantage of them, use them to show his Pet how it could be.

"This doesn't get you off the hook. You still have to get a punishment for your behaviour." He warned.

"I know." The man whispered, the fight leaving his body. "I'm sorry."

"But, since you're being so good, I guess we can have a little treat afterwards." He promised to his Pet, sitting and pulling the man onto his lap. "I can't be here long, though. I was trying to convince my brother to let me have more time with you."

Dean smiled and curled up on his Master's lap, enjoying the hand that rubbed over his sore body and stroked his hair soothingly. He almost purred at how good it felt, to have the angel touching and caring for him without being angry. He could get used to the feeling very quickly.

"I've got to go but don't worry. I'll be back soon and we can have the rest of the day together. Just give me a few minutes to finish things up with Lucifer. I left rather quickly."

Dean whimpered, hating that he was going to be left alone. He dug his fingers into his Master's clothes, not wanting him to leave so soon.

Castiel watched with a smile at his Pet's reaction. "Don't worry. I'll be back as soon as I can." He cooed, patting his Pet's head one last time before reluctantly leaving him, flying off back to his brother.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry this took so long but between exams, a new job and some serious trouble writing this chapter, it's been hard to get it done. Honestly, I had wrote all the way up to the end of (what will be) the next chapter. I was going to put it in this chapter because it was supposed to put it in last chapter and didn't want to delay it by 3 chapters but after writing it, it was too long and crammed together and didn't flow well and all of the scenes mushed up terribly! I'm still not sure about how it's turned out, I don't think I've edited a chapter so much in my life.<em>

_So I made the very hard decision to delay the big scene to next chapter, which I didn't want to do so I'll make you a deal. It'll be up in the next few days and I have to tell you, I've been waiting to write this next bit for so long! I really hope you like it._


	8. Chapter 8

**Angel's Pet**

_This will contain swearing, non-con, dark themes, beatings, slash Cas/Dean and a master/slave relationship, BDSM I guess. Really dark. If it offends you, don't read! Seriously! NC-17. You have been warned._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SN characters. I just love to play with them._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Dean sat quietly on his blanket, unsure of what to do. He could be good and wait patiently, stick with what the 'good Pet' would do. It was strange, the devotion he felt to the angel but he could fight it away, when the angel wasn't there at least. Dean just wondered how long he had before this weird version of Stockholm syndrome took over completely.

He decided to go and use the toilet while he could. It's not like the angel had taken away his bathroom privileges at any point. He carefully walked over to the huge door, hand resting on the handle as his breathing transformed into short, shallow pants.

It seemed odd to step out of the cell but Dean stood there, in the corridor that led to just four rooms. His room, the bathroom and two others. The urge to explore gripped him. He could check if the door at the top of the stairs was locked, search around the huge house but he stopped himself. Dean had to be good.

He walked into the bathroom, taking in the sights this time. The pristine glow of the tiles still surprised him. Dean had never been in a dungeon this immaculate, or with such good plumbing. It was honestly the best bathroom he had ever seen with a tub that could easily fit two, a huge hi-tec looking shower in the corner as well as the sink, toilet and shelving dotted around the walls with each overflowing with enough to bathe an army.

He quickly emptied his bladder and decided that a quick root through the cupboards would go unnoticed. There were a couple of cabinets dotted around the room with the largest being the wood panelled one under the sink.

He tried that one first, only to find some cleaning products, spare soap, shampoo and other bathroom paraphernalia. Closing the doors in disappointment, he moved to the others on the opposite wall. He had a bit more luck there with a few spare toothbrushes and disposable razors. Perfect.

He grabbed one of the packets, intent on breaking a blade out of it before sighing and putting it back on the shelf. It would have to wait if he wanted to have enough time to be thoroughly prepared for it.

He slowly washed his hands, wanting to spend as much time out of the room as possible. He quickly splashed some cold water on his face before drying with the towel on the rail beside him before reluctantly turning to head back to his cage.

He jumped back with a choked cry when he saw the angel stood behind him, a sinister look on his face.

"What do you think you are doing, Pet?" He asked, his voice a deep angry snarl that sent a fearful shudder through the man.

"I-I was just using the bathroom." He stuttered, hoping that he wasn't going to get another punishment. He was so close to getting out, being free and couldn't risk getting too hurt to escape. Dean looked at the angel for a few long moments, trying to appear innocent from any wrongdoings, which seemed to work.

"So long as you behaved yourself." The angel finally decided. "Shall we go back to your room now?"

Dean nodded, taking the hint and walking through the door first with the angel close on his heels. He walked through the open door to find a chair in his room. He stared at the new arrival curiously, wondering what it was for as the angel walked in and shut the door behind him.

Castiel silently sat down on the chair, settling himself before acknowledging the presence of his Pet. "Come here, Pet." He ordered lightly, the familiar voice, free of anger or malice, soothing Dean into doing what he was told.

Dean walked over, unsure, as Castiel patted his knees. Dean really hoped he wasn't going to sit on the angel's lap. He was too big and heavy and it was really embarrassing, even with no one there. Instead he just stood at the angel's side, hoping it was enough the appease him.

"Don't you want to sit with me, Pet?" The angel asked, his tone almost upset.

Dean shook his head, shifting from foot to foot awkwardly as he stared at the floor. He was torn. He wanted the angel to leave so Claire could bring him his lunch and he could eat it in peace. He wanted the angel to stay and keep him company and talk so he wasn't so bored and lonely in his isolated room.

In the end, Dean settled for sitting on the floor in front of the angel which seemed to appease him enough. Castiel's hand came down to stroke Dean's hair and the man had to force himself to not relax too much. He felt as if he could melt when the angel did that, something about it was so relaxing for the hunter.

"Would you like your punishment now, Pet? Or after lunch?" Castiel asked, his tone so relaxed that they could have been talking about the weather.

Dean, on the other hand, sat in shock. The angel was actually giving him a choice, not much of one but it was still a choice. For once, the man really thought about his answer. Of course, he wanted to delay it for as long as possible but the angel was only giving him the option of a delay of a couple of hours at the most. Not to mention that he didn't like the sound of doing it on a full stomach.

"Now, I guess." The man finally decided, dread making his tummy flutter so bad that he thought he could be sick. It was definitely a good idea to do it before he ate.

"Very good." The angel said with a praising smile. "Take off your shirt and pants." He ordered and Dean cautiously obeyed, pulling his jeans down and throwing them behind him, followed by his top, leaving him only in his boxers.

"Now you're going to go over my lap, Pet." The angel warned before taking his Pet's hand, tugging him down so that the man was quickly positioned over the angel's thighs before he could resist.

Dean gasped as he was pulled down, finding himself in an unfortunately familiar position over the angel's lap. He wriggled for a moment, trying to get off or at least find a more comfortable position. Dean's legs barely touched the floor and there was nothing for his head to rest on or his hands to grip hold of like there had been when he had been on the settee.

Eventually, Dean gave up at finding a more comfortable position, awkwardly hanging over the angel's lap in humiliation. Dean felt the angel's hand rub over his ass and already had a pretty good guess at what the punishment was going to be.

Dean flinched reflexively as he felt the hand pull down his boxers, revealing the flesh of his backside. In seconds they had been thrown to the floor, too, as Castiel's hand continued to roam over the bare flesh, squeezing and rubbing his ass in preparation for his punishment. Dean was already squirming over his Master's lap as his tender skin was pinched, making it sting awfully before he had even begun.

The first blow was hard enough to throw Dean forwards, making him cry out long after the hit with the pain barely registering in his mind. The second was just as powerful and precise, so very different to the first spanking he had received. Each blow was unhurried, landing just hard enough to make Dean's head swim with the oddly pleasurable pain he didn't quite understand,.

The blows continued like that, each one slow, precise and determined to make him moan and writhe in ecstasy. The surprised grunts quickly transformed into desperate groans with the Pet rocking forwards, trying to find some relief to his pulsing cock.

Castiel just smirked at his Pet's attempts to relieve himself, spreading his legs so the hard shaft fell between them with nothing to rub off against. He placed an exceptionally hard slap over the crease of his Pet's thigh, gripping his Pet's hair tightly as he howled and wriggled on the angel's lap as every nerve in his body was set alight, leaving Dean to shudder and moan pitifully as it overpowered him.

The punishing strikes continued, pushing Dean higher until he was pushing back against the blows, moaning and shuddering uncontrollably as he got so inexplicably close to his release. Moans became pained whimpers, the man clinging to Castiel's leg as it suddenly became too much. He was too sensitive and his dick felt as if it was going to explode. He wanted to touch himself so badly but it was impossible to reach. All he could do was hump blindly, hoping to receive some friction.

His moans got more desperate until the angel couldn't control himself. Castiel's unoccupied hand snaked under the man's body to grasp his pet's cock, stroking over it teasingly slowly.

Dean cried out as he mindlessly fucked into the hand. Castiel could feel it, every muscle on edge and the tight, burning heat in the man's balls. He was so close. The angel attacked his Pet's ass, landing a quick flurry of blows over the tender skin before suddenly stopping. His other hand retreated from his Pet's cock, leaving the man arching painfully for the stimulation to return.

The man screamed his frustrations into the angel's thigh. He had been second away from coming. His whole body throbbed and burned, cock hard and leaking and begging for the attention he couldn't give. He squirmed and bucked trying everything, _anything_ to get the angel to touch him again.

"Please- need to come. More, please." He moaned, pushing his ass up in invitation, needing that pain just once more.

Castiel ignored his Pet's words and enticing movements, watching as his pushed his ass into he air, silently begging for more as he moan and writhed and unknowingly pressed and rubbed the angel's straining cock. For a few moments he thought about walking outside to relieve himself but couldn't bear to be away from his Pet.

Instead he pulled his Pet up to straddle his lap and gently rested the man's head on his shoulder to keep him comfortable as he slowly recovered from the punishment. Cas held his hips tightly, stopping the man from his desperate grinding against his stomach until he finally fell still. All that could be heard were the man's breathy moan's against the angel's neck as he fruitlessly tried to control his arousal. Castiel couldn't help but gently comb his finger's through the hair of his placid pet, whispering softly to calm him.

Too tired to try and move, Dean collapsed in a boneless heap over his Master, eyes half closed and dazed as the need to come slowed his mind and made his muscles unwilling to move. He whined gently, needing more of his Master's touch. Everything felt strange, confusing and all he could do was cling to his Master, hope that he would take care of him.

The man stayed like that for a long moment, shifting as his ass stung and once Dean finally seemed to become aware of himself, Cas pulled him up so they were facing each other. One hand caressed the man's flushed face, feeling the heat under his skin as his eyes carefully watched his Pet.

The man stared back, eyelids heavy with lust and exhaustion. He muttered unintelligibly before trying to snuggle back into his Master's neck but the angel held him back. Dean let out a pitiful whine, trying in vain to pull himself closer to Castiel. He couldn't understand why he was being denied the simple touch. He'd been allowed before after all.

"I thought you didn't want to sit with me?" The angel asked with an amused smile, calming his pet with the simple words.

"Do." Pet muttered back, trying to press his body flush against Castiel but the angel pushed him away once again. Dean whined quietly as he was carefully placed back on the floor, feebly kicking and gripping in an attempt to stay attached to the angel.

Dean pouted as he was placed on the floor, shuffling awkwardly until he was on his knees, ass held off he floor so it didn't hurt as bad. He rested his head against his Master's thigh, staring up at him in the hope that he would let Dean back up.

"Would you like something to eat, Pet?" The angel asked, a hand moving to touch his Pet. He really couldn't help it, the man was beautiful. Fingers stroked through dark hair before travelling down to the black collar. The fingers slipped under the tight leather, scratching and teasing the skin underneath.

Dean moaned and arched into the touch, head falling to the side to rest on the angel's thigh. The hand felt wonderful on his skin, soothing and scratching the agitated area. Finally, Dean relaxed, tense muscles calming to Castiel's relief.

"Pet?" Castiel asked once again, pulling Dean back into the moment.

Dean tried to concentrate on his answer but it was hard with the hand massaging over his neck. He almost sighed in relief as the hand moved down his left arm, fingers trailing over the ridge of his scar.

"Yeah, now's good." He finally answered as the hand trailed over the imprint it had made on Dean's skin. To him it had always been what bound him to the angel, reminded him that Castiel was there for him when the angel never answered. The collar meant nothing but the scar was unique, a brand that marked him as the angel's. Dean knew it was strange to think like that but, by the way he angel stared intently at the scar as his fingers explored every raised edge, he was sure the angel felt the same way.

Claire chose than moment to walk in and Dean jumped backwards, not wanting to be seen letting the angel do this to him, not after how she had seen him last but he was held tight by Castiel, forced to stay still as a hand gripped his hair hard enough to hurt.

"Oh, sorry!" She gasped, turning to leave again with a huge blush already starting to colour her face.

"Come in Claire." Castiel called with an amused smile, still keeping his Pet knelt at his feet.

Dean frantically tried to cover himself up as the woman reluctantly walked back into the room, her usual tray of food balanced on one hand. She silently passed the food to the angel before scurrying out of the door. Dean just whined in discomfort as she left, a humiliated blush colouring his cheeks. At least his erection was waning.

"Uncomfortable?" The angel asked as he placed the tray on his lap.

Dean just nodded, hoping this was leading to some sort of relief.

"Good. You might actually learn your lesson."

Dean just sighed, already hating the punishment. He opened his mouth willingly for the first bite of the food, forgetting to worry what it was in his frustration. He chewed the hot, crunchy bread, discovering the filling to be hot tuna. He swallowed greedily and happily opened his mouth for more. It wasn't something that was particularly easy for the angel to finger feed him but Castiel managed it, ripping small pieces off and placing them in his mouth until it was all gone.

Dean sighed contently, leaning against the angel's leg in a way that he was getting used to way too quickly. They sat in silence for a while both

"How are you feeling, Pet?" Castiel asked suddenly, catching Dean off guard. He didn't know how to answer it and thought for along moment before speaking.

"Okay." He sighed, not sure what to say. He could explain his confusion and pain and frustration and the thoughts that maybe, just maybe he could learn to live like this but instead stayed silent, leaving it all unsaid.

"Are you happy?" The angel asked, not pushing Dean to elaborate on his last answer. He could see it all in his eyes, how torn and confused he was.

"Yeah." The man whispered as if he hadn't even considered it. "Happier than before."

"Good." The angel cooed with a victorious smile. "Good boy."

OXOXOX

Dean's heart hammered in his chest as he stared at the door. He wanted this, this is what he had been working towards in every moment of his captivity so why couldn't we walk out of the door?

The angel had left him a short while after lunch. Although Dean could tell that the angel had been reluctant, the man had been eager to be left alone and so Castiel had allowed Dean some time on his own.

Dean stood, unsteady on his feet. He was ready to go. He was dressed, had plenty of energy, wasn't injured, had a perfect plan, it was daylight and he had hours alone to make sure he got this right. Why was he so worried? He could do this. He opened the door of his cell, letting the draft it produced drift over his body in an attempt to calm himself.

Dean opened the door to the bathroom, everything seeming to move in slow motion as he walked over the pristine tiles. Not wanting to waste time or give himself chance to back out, Dean grabbed what he needed. A large towel was pulled from a pile and Dean snatched the razor and a small bandage roll from the cabinet.

He set the items on the floor before sitting himself. He first opened the razor's packet with his teeth, holding the product in his hand, the key to his freedom. He smashed the item to the floor, breaking the plastic and recovering one of the small blades.

With a shaking hand, he took the blade in his right hand, holding it as steady as he could as he cut a deep wound into the palm of his left hand. Dean held back the hiss of pain as blood pooled in his palm. He dipped two fingers in, using the scarlet blood as paint as he drew the simple sigil.

He worked slowly, his shaking hand slowing his progress. Dean couldn't get this wrong, not now. Finally finishing, he stared down at his creation and, deeming it acceptable, moved on to the next phase.

He covered the symbol carefully with the towel, making sure he hadn't smudged it before taking a deep, preparatory breath. He took the blade once more, cutting a thin line above the collar, just enough for it to bleed freely. He wrapped his bleeding hand around his neck, causing as much pain to himself as he could before screaming for help.

He screamed for Cas, letting all the pain and fear bubble to the surface. He cried out in pain, the screams genuine as the pain in his hand fogged his senses. Seconds later the angel was there, staring at Dean in shock.

"Help." He sobbed. "Cas."

The angel was there next to him and Dean could feel the soothing hands. He pushed closer to them as the angel's grace invaded him, searching his body for the source of his Pet's pain

"Dean, talk to me, tell me what's wrong." The angel ordered, cradling his Pet's head, searching for the source of the bleeding which still seemed to be coming from somewhere the angel couldn't find.

"The collar." The man cried, the pain clear in his voice. "It hurts."

Castiel quickly unclasped the collar, too worried about Dean's well being to care about what he had done. He threw it away, concentrating on the injured hunter.

By the time Castiel realised what was happening, it was too late. The moment Dean felt the collar peel away from his skin, he pulled the towel away, activating the sigil with his blood splattered hand. The man shielded his eyes as the light filled the room, forcing Castiel far away.

Dean blinked at the place the angel had been seconds ago, deep regret forming in his stomach. Cas had called him Dean, said his name and it had felt so good to hear in that voice. Dean tried to shake away the feeling. He had no time to worry about this. He had to escape.

Dean quickly bandaged his hand, wiping away as much blood as he could with the towel before running from the room. He climbed the steps, taking two at a time before reaching the heavy door at the top.

His hand cautiously reached out, hand pulling the handle down. Dean panicked when it refused to move, pushing down on the handle with more force, only to find that it wouldn't budge. Of course it was locked, Castiel hadn't come through the door.

Dean's ragged breath almost stopped completely as he panicked. What could he do now? He was stuck, trapped and all this was in vain. Dean felt the hysterical sobs well up in his chest, threatening to come out when he heard movement on the other side of the door.

It swung open to reveal a confused looking Claire, staring at him with quizzical eyes. "Dean! What hap-" She started but Dean didn't give her time to finish, he pushed past her, finally free from that awful dungeon.

Dean never slowed as he weaved his way through the long corridors, trying to remember the path he took the last time before the narrow pathways opened up into the huge lobby. His eyes fell on the front door, his escape route. Dean stared at the door in amazement, the bright sunlight that filtered through the glass hurt his eyes but it didn't deter him.

The hunter stepped forwards, hand running over the door as if it was the most beautiful thing his eyes had ever seem before jerking it open. The warm breeze was like gold to the man and he inhaled as much as he could, filling his lungs with the taste of freedom.

He stepped out of the house, taking in the moment before sprinting down the path, turning the opposite direction to last time. Castiel had said there was a town of demons there after all. Dean couldn't help but appreciate the beautiful sights around him as he ran down the road, his heart flying with joy as he was finally free.

* * *

><p><em>Is anyone as excited as I am? Will Dean escape? Will Castiel save him? Is this the final straw for the lovelorn angel? Or will Dean finally find his long lost guardian? <em>

_Stay tuned and find out in the next instalment!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Angel's Pet**

_This will contain swearing, non-con, dark themes, beatings, slash Cas/Dean and a master/slave relationship, BDSM I guess. Really dark. If it offends you, don't read! Seriously! NC-17. You have been warned._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SN characters. I just love to play with them._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 9<span>**

Dean didn't slow down until the house had disappeared behind him long ago. He didn't stop for hours until the screaming of his muscles couldn't be ignored, until he was so exhausted that even the thought of capture couldn't stop him from slowing down to a pained walk.

The hunter finally stopped hours later, hoping he had gone far enough to elude the angel. He collapsed into the overgrown grass at the side of the deserted road. He was panting hard from the exertion, glad that the adrenaline had kept him going. He scanned the grass around him, deciding it would do as a rest for that night. The long blades of grass would work well to hide him from anyone that walked by.

The man set about creating a spot far enough away from the road that he couldn't be seen and flattened down the grass to sleep on. He collapsed to the floor in relief, the knowledge finally hitting him. He was free. He had escaped.

Dean let out a shaky laugh. The sound was borderline hysterical but he couldn't bring himself to care. He just breathed the fresh _free_ air, enjoying every moment until the sun set, leaving him in darkness. He settled down on the grass, quickly falling asleep under the light of the moon.

OXOXOX

Dean groaned, trying to fall back asleep as the sunlight shined distractingly in his eyes. He rolled over, reaching for his blanket with a hand when his face made contact with the cold, dewy grass.

He jumped up in surprise, looking around himself, the events of the day before coming back to him. Dean's hand instantly reached for his neck, the lack of collar seeming to confirm it all. He was free, Cas couldn't find him.

He stood, completely awake by that point. Dean looked around himself, taking in the area around him. Other than the abandoned road he had followed the night before, all he could see was field after field of grass.

He set off in the opposite direction of the road, forcing his bare, aching feet to carry him. He needed to find food and shelter before the sun set again. He didn't know where he was going or how he would be able to find a way to survive but he had to pull through it. He always did.

Dean must've walked for hours. The exhaustion and hunger crippling his progress as he climbed fence after fence and wandered through field after field until there was nothing until open land surrounding him.

Then he saw it, a break in the endless landscape. A road cut straight across his path, not too far away. Deeming it safe, he walked over, eyes constantly scanning for any sign of life, friendly or otherwise.

He reached the road, choosing to walk alongside it rather than wander aimlessly though the open land. The walk gave him a sense of purpose, at least there would be something at the end of the road, no matter how many miles away it may be.

The loud roar of an engine alerted Dean. He jumped down into the grass, rolling into a ditch and hoping that he hadn't been seen. His heart hammered in his chest as he heard ancient brakes screech in complaint at the sudden stop.

Dean peeked over at the strangers, praying that they weren't demons, hoping that they could help him. He saw an old pickup, the red paint fading into the rust . Half a dozen men were perched around the edge of the box with three more sat in the front.

"I swear I saw someone. He went down there." One insisted, jumping out of the truck. Dean ducked back down, not daring to breathe as, one by one, they made their way over to where he was lying.

Dean prepared himself, ready to launch off the ground the second one of the men jumped down into the dip. He felt the thud as one of them dropped down beside him. He leaped forward instinctively, pulling the man to the ground with him.

Dean pinned him, landing blow after blow to the unyielding body as he protected himself. Their eyes met, the demon's pure black orbs making Dean freeze in fear, just for a second but that's all it took.

Dean was flung off the monster, landing painfully on the ground before he was pinned by a heavy body. He fought and kicked but it didn't do him any good. He ignored the searing pain as his head was smashed into the ground and continued to fight as a fist connected with his jaw. He didn't get this far just to die.

He bucked the demon off him, pushing it's face into the ground before scrambling up to run towards the next one. His fist connected with it's nose, undoubtedly breaking it as the second one fell to the floor. The rest circled him, moving in but Dean refused to give in. He was weak, unarmed and no match for the group that was charging towards him.

That had never stopped him before.

The next two went down easily in a flurry of kicking and punching. The hunter easily grabbed them, kicking one in the jaw as it lunged at him whilst landing a harsh swing of the arm to the other's neck, incapacitating them both in seconds.

Dean saw a window, a gap in the circle for him to escape. He made a run for it, putting the last of his reserves of strength into getting away. He pulled forwards as he felt a tug on his clothes, trying to break free but it was no use. Dean was pulled backwards, limbs flailing in a last attempt to get away before he was taken down, five of them working to keep his limbs pinned to the floor.

"What've we got here, then?" A demon drawled as he walked forwards, hands stuffed in an expensive looking suit. It didn't stop anyone from noticing how disgusting the demon was, though. His teeth were crooked and yellow, his black hair long and greasy.

"Looks like a ikkle lost human, Boss." One of the demons holding him down sneered. "Doesn't look like anyone's marked him, either."

"Two toys in one week." The one straddling his chest chuckled. "Aren't we the lucky ones."

"More than that. Don't you know who this is?"The boss sneered as he crouched down next to Dean's face, pulling his hair so the human was forced to look him in the eye. "Dean Winchester." He breathed, making the man choke his rancid breath.

The demons shared a dark smirk as they stared down at the defenceless hunter, their grips unconsciously tightening painfully around his arms as they recognised the man that had killed so many of their kind.

"Fuck you." He snarled back, spitting in it's face and causing the boss to recoil in disgust. He received a harsh blow to ribs in retaliation, the hit knocking the air from his lungs and the demons continued to hold him down.

"I'd heard Castiel had him." Dean heard a demon say as he walked to where he was pinned, blood running from his nose. Dean would have been smug about the nose if he hadn't heard that name.

"Then he's ours." The boss smirked. "He won't come looking for him and I think this boy needs a few... punishments for what he's done to our kind."

"He'll come and he will fucking kill you." Dean snarled in his defence before a hand was clamped over his mouth.

"Don't be so sure, Castiel doesn't care about his pets. Many die, others get lost... disappear and they are all slowly broken until there is nothing left of their humanity. I've seen it, he fucks them and then kills them like they're less than shit to him. Looks like you weren't there long enough to experience it for yourself." The boss whispered, face inches away from Dean's.

He tried to keep the fear out of his eyes but imagining those things was too easy. He'd seen that look in Cas' eyes. He shook it off, he had gotten away. It wouldn't happen to him.

"If only we could send you back, you'd definitely pay for everything you've done. I guess we'll just have to try really hard, won't we boys?" His words were accompanied by a chorus of jeers from the demons around him.

Dean was flipped, hands tied tightly behind him with rope before they bound his ankles. He was thrown into the back of the pickup truck, his shoulder taking the brunt of the pain as he landed on the metal floor.

The truck set off, taking him to yet another prison. The situation was unfortunately familiar with him bound in a vehicle, being taken to an unknown hell. The only difference was that he could see the blue sky above him as he tried to ignore the jeers and harsh words of the demons that surrounded him.

It wasn't too long before Dean was grabbed again, two demons dragging him into the rundown house they had stopped at. He struggled as he was pushed in through the door, tearing his clothes as he fought against the tight grip.

"Get in the cage, whore." The boss sneered as Dean was thrown into a small cell.

"Fuck you, demon scum." Dean hissed back as the metal door was shut behind him, managing to pull himself to his knees in his bound state.

He looked around the old room, most of the demons had settled themselves down on the stained sofas that faced the tv, the only furniture other than the cages. The series of cages ran along the back wall, all four of them seemingly empty except for Dean's.

"Let me go or I will tear your heads off." Dean threatened, almost flinching back as an empty beer can was thrown at him, bouncing harmlessly off the iron bars.

"Shut it or we gag you. Simple as that, whore. You play nice and we might even feed you." One of the creatures cooed, putting his hand through the bars to pat Dean's head. He snapped at it, earning a smack on the nose before the hand withdrew.

"He was very serious. Any funny business Winchester and we will make you as miserable as possible." The boss warned, his disgusting smile and greasy hair making Dean want to puke.

The hunter never stopped, he slammed himself against the bars and screamed insults at the demonic creatures but nothing worked. Soon, they all just ignored him, choosing to chat and watch tv and drink beer instead.

"Please stop shouting." Dean heard from beside him. At first he thought he had imagined it, the voice so quiet that he was lucky to have heard it at all. He looked down, seeing the floor of the cell right next to him.

All he saw was an old blanket, too small for anyone to really use to cover themselves. He was quickly proven wrong, though, when a head poked out from under the cover of the frayed cloth. The kid was maybe seventeen, looking older in his face compared to his childlike body. He was small and skinny, unnaturally so.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, the first thing he could think to say.

"Just stay quiet, they forget about you. They won't hurt you." He squeaked, terror obvious in his wide eyes.

"Cut it out, slaves." One of the demons roared as another can was thrown haphazardly in their direction. The boy squeaked, diving under his cover as if his life depended on it. Dean wanted to scream back but stayed quiet, more for the kid's sake than his.

OXOXOX

The demons seemed to get bored with sitting around, taking more and more time to look over at their captives. It was unnerving to Dean. What where they going to do when they got too bored? What was he there for? All he knew was that it wasn't going to be pretty.

"So which one do you think, boys? Should we give our new whore a test run?" The boss asked, eyes already trailing over Dean's form, like he couldn't wait to get his hands on him

"Castiel obviously didn't break the hunter. I want to get off not get my dick bit off." There were mutters of agreement and Dean almost felt relieved. Almost. The look on the kid's face as the demons turned their attention to him was horrifying, his face pale, body weak as if someone had just sentenced him to death.

The boss came over, yanking the cage door open and reaching inside. The boy curled in on himself, not fighting, just trying to get away from the monster but it did him no good. The demon grabbed his arm, pulling him out from under the covers.

"Now, I want you to watch very carefully. I expect you to be very good for my men tomorrow, they work very hard." He hissed at Dean as he passed the shaking kid to another demon. "They need to relax. They need a nice little whore to make the rough days better."

Dean couldn't look away as they dragged the boy to the middle of the room and it wasn't for lack of trying. It was awful, they crowded around him, like predators intent on finishing the prey. The boy was naked, cowering on the floor where they had thrown him, dried blood clinging to his filthy skin from previous nights of pain and torture.

Dean wondered how long the kid had been stuck in the room, forced to serve the demons when they wanted it. One began to unbuckle it's belt and that was enough to make Dean look away. He felt weak, that kid had to live though it but Dean couldn't even glance that way.

He kept his eyes trained on the wall, unable to close them as he heard the gut wrenching screams of the human as he was beaten, used, destroyed. Dean couldn't breath through the lump in his throat, silent tears running down his face.

He was helpless, he couldn't save the kid. He was just meters away, out of reach and Dean hated himself for letting it happen, for not doing anything to save the defenceless teen.

It seemed like hours later before the noises stopped, the cries cutting off and demons going quiet before there was a rattle of the cage beside him as it was slammed shut behind the kid.

"Excited about tomorrow yet, hunter?" The boss sneered, turning off the lights before following the last of the demons out of the room, leaving the humans in the cold, dark room.

The kid never made a noise, not as they threw him back in his cell, not when the room went dark and quiet. At first Dean thought he could be unconscious and reached a hand out to touch his shoulder but the kid flinched back, audible sobs triggered by the touch.

"Shh, it's okay." Dean whispered, hoping it would soothe him. "I'll get us out of here. Someone's coming for me and he'll save you, too. I promise."

He held the kid's hand through the bars, wishing he could wrap his arms around him and comfort him, all the while begging, pleading, praying.

"Castiel, please. I need you. Please save me."

* * *

><p><em>Will you all forgive me for making you wait this long? I know it's been a while and I left you at a very dramatic point. I just hope that this makes up for it. I'm so so so so so so sorry :'( I promise that I won't do this again!<em>

_This took a while because I took a break then concentrated on my other main story. This is only one half of this chapter so be ready for part two which is coming very soon. I thought about making you wait but thought I'd rather give smaller chapters faster than one big one. I hope you're all okay with it. xxx_


	10. Chapter 10

**Angel's Pet**

_This will contain swearing, non-con, dark themes, beatings, slash Cas/Dean and a master/slave relationship, BDSM and anything else you can possibly think of. Really dark. If it offends you, don't read! Seriously! NC-17. You have been warned._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SN characters. I just love to play with them._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 10<span>**

Dean thought the dark would last forever, he spent hours trying to twist out of the tight rope or reach the knot that tied his ankles but only succeeded in giving himself severe rope burn.

The kid never spoke, just sat quietly. After a while he disappeared under the blanket, presumably to sleep whilst Dean twisted and turned, swearing as he once again knocked his head against the bars. Dean couldn't sleep, not like this, in fear of being attacked while he slept.

When he wasn't trying to escape, Dean prayed. He prayed that Castiel would come and save him, called for the angel again and again, hoping that he would hear and rescue him. Dean wondered if it was wrong to want to go back, after everything the angel had done, after what the demons had promised he would do if he ever caught Dean.

It probably made no difference either way. The demons would use him, kill him or Cas would find him, use him and kill him. It was a lose-lose situation but Dean was pretty sure that the angel was a safer bet, no matter what.

When the lights were switched back on, the kid visibly flinched under his blanket, growing impossibly smaller. Dean just blinked away the glare caused by the sudden brightness, watching for the demons as they entered the room.

None of them talked, an eerie silence following them as they filed into the room, each one standing around the cages. Dean knew they were up to something, something wrong and awful. He moved back, pressing himself up against the wall as the boss came up to their cages, a set of keys jingling in his hand.

"We've got a little treat for the two of you." The boss sneered, opening the cages. "It's time to make good use of you both."

He stepped back, letting two demons through. They were both intimidatingly large, at least six foot with endless muscle. Dean really wasn't ready to try his chances with either on them. The first one grabbed the kid, pulling the squirming creature into his arms.

Dean went without resistance, allowing the evil creature to pull him into it's grasp. He was too tired and weak to fight. There was nothing left in him to fight with and nothing to fight for to give him strength.

They were both dumped in the middle of the room, all the furniture pushed against the walls to give them even more room. Dean shuffled close to the boy, hoping to give him comfort but it didn't seem to do any good. He just sat there, eyes staring brokenly at the floor as the demons surrounded them.

Dean's mind jumped back to Castiel, mentally begging for him to come, to stop this. He knew this was the end, this was it. His eyes screwed shut, imagining the angel, remembering the beautiful creature from when before all this happened. Castiel had risked everything for him, had been willing to kill and die. He couldn't just let this happen.

"No daydreaming for you, hunter, we want you to feel _everything _we do to you." The boss hissed as three demons grabbed him. He squirmed uselessly as his clothes were torn from his body, ripped apart so they could be pulled off his bound form.

"I knew you'd look good, whore, but you were really holding out on us." The boss taunted, running his hands over Dean's body, one hand squeezing his cock painfully as he grabbed Dean's hair, pulling his head back so he was forced to look in the demon's eyes as he was touched.

Dean didn't react to the touch, just stared defiantly at the demon. It was hard, he wanted away from the intruding hand, he wanted to hit and scream at his attacker but he stayed silent, not satisfying him with a reaction, something that angered the demon more than anything.

After a few moments the demon just smirked, giving Dean's balls a painful twist before he stood. Dean couldn't stop his face from twisting in pain, glad that the demon had moved before he saw it.

"This one is going to be a lot of fun." The monster commented, earning looks of jealousy from the rest of them in the room.

Dean was grabbed again, forced to sit on his knees as two of them settled behind him, each one holding onto an arm. He tried to ignore that he was completely helpless and naked in front of them, thinking of anything else to keep his mind occupied.

"Some of my boys are upset, Winchester." The boss started, staring down at Dean. "You didn't watch last night but we are reasonable men, you get to watch us use this whore for the last time before it's your turn."

As if it was an invitation, the demons moved forwards to the kid. Nothing stopped him from fighting back, no rope or restraints but he just let them pull him into position, pushing his head to the ground as the forcefully spread his legs.

Dean watched the kid as he shook in fear, silent tears running down his face as he held himself still on his stomach. He tried to look away but the second his head turned, a hand threaded itself through his hair, twisting so he was forced to face the awful act.

"I wouldn't look away if I were you. And don't shut your eyes, we have ways of making you watch." The boss threatened but he didn't need to. Dean just couldn't close his eyes, couldn't even blink. All he could do was watch in horror as a demon knelt down behind the slave, hard cock already hanging out of his clothes as he grabbed the human's hips.

Dean wanted to be sick as he watched the demon thrust into the kid, forcing choked screams from him. The monster was ruthless but Dean didn't look that way, it was too much for him. His concerned eyes fell upon the boy's face as he screamed his agony. Sounds of sympathy rose in Dean's throat, whimpers and cries of distress echoing off the walls. The demons didn't notice, though, they were too busy talking and cheering on the one using the human.

Finally, the demon stopped, finding his release and pulling away from the sobbing kid. The boss' grip on Dean's hair tightened as another demon came forward. He thought for a moment that they were all going to take turns when he pulled the kid up to his feet.

"You're going to love this bit." The boss whispered in his ear as the demon wrapped his hands around the kid's neck, one of them pushed against his jaw.

Dean flinched as he heard the deafening crack of the kid's neck being broken, watched in a daze as he fell lifelessly to the ground. The body was pushed out of the way, into the wall with the furniture like he was a broken toy.

They didn't give the hunter a second to think before the demons holding him threw him to the ground. Dean managed to catch himself before his head hit the ground but the two demons grabbed him again, pushing his head hard against the floor.

"You know, it's a shame you had to see that." The boss sighed as he moved to kneel behind the human, a hand stroking over his bare ass. "Now you know how it ends."

Panic was dominating Dean's mind as he felt the hands of the head demon running over his defenceless form. He tried to squirm away, get the awful creature off him but he was just pushed down into the floor.

"Cas is gonna kill you." He cried out in hysteria, fight his binding pointlessly.

"Did the angel ever fuck you? Have you been stretched open yet or will my cock be you first?" The boss said softly in his ear. "Because if you thought it hurt for our other little whore, that is nothing compared to the first time I bury my cock in that tight ass of yours."

Dean couldn't hold back a hysterical sob at the words, everything in him screaming to fight and escape as he bucked and flailed, only managing to injure himself. He could hardly breathe as more hands held him down, suffocating as they subdued him.

Something hot and hard pressed against his ass, making it impossible to forget what was about to happen. He couldn't get away, couldn't fight.

"Please, don't." He whispered, desperate. "Cas help!" He cried, knowing it would do him no good.

"Don't worry. Maybe, if you're good, I'll prepare your whore ass next time." The boss snickered, lining up with the virgin hole. "Maybe you'll even learn to enjoy it."

OXOXOX

"Where the fuck did he go, Claire?" Castiel almost screamed at her, his whole body thrumming with aggressive energy. It was taking all of his self-restraint to not hurt her.

"He just went, Master. He ran and I couldn't stop him. I'm sorry." She sighed quietly, refusing to challenge her Master's anger. She knew how to approach his moods but had never seen him so angry before, he looked ready to kill.

"You lost him. Just like that." He whispered, the anger building up inside him. "I can't find him, Claire!" He roared, making her flinch back in fear. "He could be killed or taken by those _scum_ and I will not be able to find him."

Castiel paced the room, having only been able to return moments earlier. He had expected escape from his Pet, that was inevitable but _this_? He had gotten away, giving himself a head start and Castiel had no chance of finding him.

"Here is what we do. You're gonna go down to the village and see if anyone has seen him. I'm gonna stay here and get out some maps and look for anywhere he could've gone, right?" Claire said after a minute, her voice steady and demanding.

"Right." He agreed before flying off, needing to find his Pet and soon.

Claire sighed, relaxing once the angel disappeared. She quickly grabbed the items she needed, a pencil and a map before spreading them out on the floor. She wanted her Master to get Dean back. It was strange that she was helping to recapture him, her own kind. Someone, from her experience, would be tortured and killed after his recapture but her Master seemed different with him, more forgiving of mistakes and more patient and kind.

Though it was a long shot, she thought that this could be the end. Dean could be the one thing her Master was searching for and if he was lost then he would become even darker than he already was. From what she'd heard and what she'd seen there was a chance, a possibility that her Master loved Dean and she wasn't willing to let him lose it.

She got to work, drawing a quick diameter of the area the hunter could have covered in his few hours head-start then another that circled around the area he was most likely to travel to, making it bigger to compensate for the time they would lose in the search.

She placed several large crossed over ruins or woodland where Dean could be hiding, following the trails of road with her finger to find any path he could have took. There were so many places and variables that it would be impossible to search everywhere.

She sat back with a sigh, not knowing what to do. She had to wait for her Master to come back before she could decide where was the best place to check, he knew him better than she did. It was already getting dark as she highlighted a few more likely areas.

Claire waited for hours, lying over the map, searching for any clue for getting Dean back as her eyes drooped and she struggled to keep her head off the ground. She eventually fell asleep, wondering if it was the end. She couldn't calm a grieving Castiel, no matter how much he cared about her, Dean's death would be her end.

OXOXOX

Castiel landed on the outskirts of the demon village, starting at the house on the very edge. It was going to take too long, his Pet had been gone for hours and for all he knew the man was already dead. He tried not to let that fear take over him. This was Dean, he could survive anything.

He didn't bother opening the door, saving time by flying into the house. It was empty, no Dean and no inhabitants. He sighed, knowing it was the first disappointment of many but the chance that Dean could be in any one of them, scared and hidden by one of those stupid monsters left him knowing that he would never give up.

He was at it for hours, scouring the area for anywhere his Pet could be hidden. He searched houses and basements and garages. He interrogated demons and humans alike for any clue that Dean had been seen with no luck. Dean could have stole a car or ran in the opposite direction for all he knew.

The first few strands of daylight were already peeking through the gaps in the buildings, signalling he start of the second day of his Pet's escape. He flew back, hoping Claire had something, anything that they could work with to get Dean back.

He landed back in the main room, impatient to wait for the news from Claire. He almost smiled as he saw her crashed out on the floor, pen still in her hand as she led over the map she had been using.

"Claire." He whispered, pushing her gently and causing her to jump awake.

"I'm so sorry." She muttered. "I was waiting for you, didn't realised I'd fell asleep."

"Relax." He sighed. "Did you find anything?"

She shook her head, pulling herself off the ground. "He could be anywhere." She sighed, gesturing over the maps. "He could be hiding anywhere marked, the highlighted areas are where he's most likely reached by foot."

"Thanks." He whispered, eyes trailing over the diagram for anywhere Dean would go.

"What if they already have him?" She asked fearfully.

"We'll find him." Castiel assured her, "He's not an easy man to kill."

"If demons got him he could be anywhere." She worried before an idea struck her. "Master? Was anyone missing when you checked the town?"

"Mason." He remembered quickly. "And most of his group now that I think about it."

"Do you think...?"

"Maybe." He agreed, knowing that the demon was notorious for taking humans. "Where do you think he hides them?"

The woman turned to the maps, looking for any trail that could be taken by the awful gang of demons. "There's a road running from the village, past half a dozen old barns. I think that's it." She almost cheered, drawing dark circles around the area, much smaller than the one they had to search previously. "Let's just hope that he's there."

"And that he's still okay when we reach him." Castiel added, "I need to go now." He disappeared not waiting for an answer. He had to find his Pet as soon as possible, there was no telling what the demons could do with him.

He flew off straight away, not wanting to waste any time. The first structure was crumbling apart and he almost left for the next building immediately but decided it was worth a quick check, just in case they were hiding his Pet there.

He had no luck, finding nothing other than more rubble. The next barn was just as fruitless, leaving the angel frustrated and impatient. He was already halfway through the second day and couldn't leave his Pet on his own for a second night.

He reached the third one, forcing the door of the ancient barn open. The distinct smell of blood and sex hit him strong and the angel knew he had the right place. Castiel ran forward, needing to find his Pet. He reached another door and could hear the distressed sounds of the man.

A voice called out through the building, echoing through the corridor. Castiel threw himself through the door, his only thought was to save Dean, save the man who was begging for him to come and save him.

He grabbed the first creature he saw, attacking the demon fiercely. The thing screamed in agony as his grace burned it, killing it so the demon could never come back. The rest in the room jumped back in alarm, fearful of what was about to happen.

Castiel grinned, stepping forwards, ready to kill them all. One dived at him, trying to get out but the angel caught the creature, breaking it's neck and throwing it to the ground.

He looked around the room, waiting for another to make the leap when he saw him. Dean. He had to stop himself from running over, comforting the cowering man. He was being held to the floor by two demons that refused to move away. One knelt behind the human, smirking at the angel, looking him straight in the eye. Mason. He was going to pay for that.

Dean hadn't looked up, didn't know that the angel was there. For a moment Castiel wondered why when he realised the man was waiting, whole body frozen in fear as he waited for-for.

Castiel saw red, attacking two more and killing them in seconds. How dare they touch what was his, his Dean, his Pet. They all deserved to suffer. He had never felt so powerful, his anger fuelling it. The lights smashed above him, sending the room into darkness as the walls shook.

Two Demons were flung into the wall, Castiel catching them around their necks, choking them and making them squirm. He watched the terror in their eyes, taking it in for as long as he dared before killing them, his grace leaving empty shells of bodies as they fell to the ground.

He killed the next one without a thought, intent on reaching the three that surrounded his Pet. They had all moved away from him, leaving the man cowering on the floor as they prepared to run or fight.

He grabbed the next two, not even feeling the pathetic struggles of the creatures as the hissed and fought, their black eyes staring defiantly back at him.

"Never touch Dean." He snarled, killing the demons with a snap of theirs necks as his grace pulsed through them, consuming the darkness and destroying everything inside them. He dropped the bodies, letting them crumple at his feet.

He turned, facing the last demon. The leader, the one responsible for taking his Pet. He was going to make sure Mason paid. He walked over, watching the creature flinch at his every footstep until he was towering over the demon.

He pushed the demon into the wall behind him, grabbing it by it's neck and pulling it off he ground.

"Now beg for death or I will hurt you like you were going to hurt _my_ Pet." Mason didn't respond, just shook under the powerful grasp of his superior. "Pathetic." Castiel snarled, grip tightening as his grace burned away at the demon's essence, killing the creature as slowly and painfully as he could. The demon deserved worse.

The angel didn't look over to Dean, knowing he would do something he would later regret. He tried to calm his anger, knowing that blindly attacking his Pet was wrong, stupid. He looked around the room, spotting a body on the floor, one he recognised. The angel walked over, using his foot to turn the corpse over.

He just sighed at the sight of his lost slave, Jack's body bloodied and broken. At least he had a pretty good excuse for killing the demons. Either way Lucifer wasn't going to be happy. He turned the body back over, not really enjoying the sight of the destroyed body. Demons had no finesse, choosing to tear their victims apart instead.

Castiel waited, unsure of approaching the terrified creature. Even without being able to sense the man, the angel knew that he was terrified and lost, probably impossible to deal with He settled on waiting for a few moments to see if his Pet came to him.

Dean hadn't dared to look up, not when he heard the fighting right next to him or the screams of the demons as they were destroyed. He was too scared of the demons that still surrounded him, knowing there was a chance that they would kill him. Then the demons backed away, not touching him but still there... until they weren't but Dean still didn't move, frozen in fear as he realised what was in the room.

Then he heard that voice, saying his name. That same, deep, protective voice and he knew this couldn't be that monster who pretended to be his friend, It was Cas, he'd come to save him. Dean's eyes flew open, watching as the angel killed the last demon.

Tears welled in his eyes blurring his vision. He just hoped that this was it, no more insanity. He wanted his angel back.

"Cas?" He asked hopefully, shakily getting to his feet. "Please tell me that's you."

Castiel looked over at his Pet, pushing down the urge to beat him, to punish him for nearly getting himself killed. He pushed down the urge to run to his Pet, check if he was okay, coddle him until the man was no longer cowering in fear.

He held them back, holding onto his blank mask as he approached his Pet, watching the fear pulse through him as he realised that this was still his Master. Panic radiated from his Pet as he stood there, unable to run but too scared to accept his fate.

The man took a deep shaking breath, forcing himself to look into the eyes of the monster. This was it, no Cas to save him, just the dark creature that claimed to be him. He took one step forward, knowing that nothing could change it now but he had to try.

"Please, Cas. I know this isn't you." He whispered desperately. "This wasn't supposed to happen, I'm so sorry. You just need to snap out of it so we can escape and kill Lucifer and then everything can go back to the way it was and we can be together, I promise. Please forgive everything I have done to you, we can forget that this happened. Please Cas, I know you're in there somewhere."

He stepped forward again, closing the gap between him and the angel. His shaking hand reached forward, taking hold of the angel's, gripping tightly as if he could never let go. His eyes were pleading, needing the angel to say something, anything. All of his trust was put into that one gesture, leaving him completely defenceless.

The angel stared back, all the anger and darkness gone for a second. "I'm sorry, Pet. This is who I am now. You can't change this." He whispered, knocking the hunter out so he could take him home and prepare for the punishment.

* * *

><p><em>Well, there's the next bit. I hope you enjoyed :)<em>

_I'm sure you all can't wait to find out what Cas is gonna do! Also, I'm on a roll, ten chapter milestone totally deserves comments ;) _


	11. Chapter 11

**Angel's Pet**

_This will contain swearing, non-con, dark themes, beatings, slash Cas/Dean and a master/slave relationship, BDSM and anything else you can possibly think of. Really dark. If it offends you, don't read! Seriously! NC-17. You have been warned._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SN characters. I just love to play with them._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 11<span>**

Castiel ran a hand over his sleeping Pet, searching for any damage. He healed the cuts and burns that covered his wrists and ankles, calming himself as he knelt next to his Pet on the floor, back home and safe in the man's room.

A hand travelled down to his Pet's ass, hesitating for a moment before a finger slipped between the crack, lightly stroking over his Pet's hole. The angel let out a sigh of relief at finding that his Pet was still untouched, still pure.

If the demons had taken the man like that, the angel didn't know what he could have done to save his Pet. If he had been ten seconds later then he would have been forced to face it. The anger flared up once again. He needed to punish his Pet until he begged his Master to forgive him for almost getting himself killed. He needed to teach the man that running away wasn't an option so that it could never happen, so he could be safe.

His Pet began to stir, close to waking and the angel quickly prepared his punishment. He pulled his Pet's arms above his head, securing them tightly to the floor with tight leather manacles so he would be unable to move or injure himself.

He carefully lifted one of his Pet's legs, making sure he didn't wake the man as it was tied to one of the metal bars he had placed in the room earlier. Two of them ran from the ceiling to the floor and spread his Pet's legs a little wider than his hips as leather bindings wrapped around his ankles and secured the legs just above the height of the angel's hips.

The angel worked carefully, choosing to secure the man's leg's further, securing a spreader bar between his knees to limit his movement. Castiel's eyes wandered over his Pet's body for a moment, taking in the breathtaking sight. He could see everything with his Pet's legs sprawled open, down from his bare chest to his beautiful cock.

Finally, Castiel re-secured the collar around his Pet's neck. The wave of relief that hit him was surprising as he could finally feel his Pet again, unconscious but there. He was almost growing fond of the collar, it would never mean as much as the mark he had placed on the man's skin but it was comforting to know that the collar was a definite sign the the man was his. Any demon who saw him with it on would know that Castiel owned him.

His Pet stirred slightly as the angel watched him, eyes flickering slightly as he woke. Castiel walked away for a second, grabbing a long cane that had been propped up against the wall. He gave the instrument an experimental flick, listening to the deafening sound of the wood cutting through air.

Castiel turned back to his Pet, ignoring the way the man stared at him with wide, fearful eyes. He walked back towards him, every step gaining a reaction from the man until Castiel stood over him. Dean squirmed helplessly, pulling against his bindings as he tried to get away from the intimidating weapon.

Grunts of exertion and whimpers of fear were tore out of the man's mouth but he didn't attempt to speak, staying silent apart from the slight noises. The angel stayed silent, too, the ominous silence working better than any hostile word.

Wasting no time, the angel positioned himself at the man's bound feet, preparing to land his first strike. He pulled back the cane, letting all of his anger and worry flow into the torture instrument as he swung. The loud crack of wood hitting skin echoed across the room, silence following for a few long seconds before Dean felt the searing pain travel up his leg.

The man screamed, fighting the bonds viciously as he tried to get away from the lingering agony. Only a moment later, the next strike hit the exact same spot on the sole of the man's foot, forcing another broken scream from the man.

Each stroke fell into a rhythm, strike after strike landing on the awfully sensitive feet. It wouldn't hurt anywhere near as much on any other part of the body and it showed. As the angel moved up and down the foot, starting at the sole and working his way up to the ball of each foot, turning them a bright scarlet. With each blow, the man screamed, never stopping in his hopeless battle with the restraints.

Castiel couldn't stop his reaction, not when his Pet was writhing so deliciously, held down as he squirmed and cried out. He was hard, almost desperately so, and wished he could use his Pet, see him beg to be filled and fuck himself on the angel's cock.

He would have time for that later, his Pet needed to learn first. He worked harder, only stopping long enough for his Pet to feel each hard hit, never giving him a break. Sweat covered his body, beads rolling down his forehead as the man screamed, kicking, punching, squirming. Anything to make it more bearable.

The man's skin glistening in the light, making it seem like his was almost glowing as his face clenched and twisted in pain. He was beautiful, perfect and the angel couldn't help but stop for a few moments to admire him, allowing the man to take a short break.

Slowly, the man's breathing slowed as he realised that he angel had stopped. He tried to hold back the whimpers of pain that were escaping as he fought the burning pain that exploded from his feet. It felt as if they had been ripped to shreds, cut open and bleeding but there was no way he could tell.

"Beg me to stop." Castiel muttered gently, talking to the man for the first time.. "Beg and apologise and I may even be kind enough to take away your pain." He continued, twisting the thin end of the cane into the man's foot to get his attention

"Fuck you." The man spat through the unyielding pain, hardly able to get the words out before another strike hit his tender foot. Dean screamed in agony, hardly able to hold back the tears as the pain suddenly doubled. He couldn't stand it, the torture almost making him give in but Dean just breathed through it, he had endured worse.

The worst part was the heat, the confusion. There was no intimacy, no teasing but Dean felt the adrenaline course through his veins, unable to stop it as he fought the pain. His only thoughts through the pain were that he hoped that the angel couldn't tell, didn't notice that it was causing a heated tingling not unlike pleasure to build through his body, almost to the point where the pain was tolerable.

He couldn't feel anything but each stroke, keeping him there, grounded. If Dean hadn't been so overwhelmed by everything his body was feeling, he would have felt sick at himself for anticipating the blow, squirming and screaming through the intensity.

He wanted to feel it again and again with the angel there, touching him, teasing him until he was begging. He was so close to it now, begging for his Master's forgiveness but he refused to give in, using the tiniest bit of consciousness left to hold his tongue and only let Castiel see the pain he was feeling.

It was hard, like he couldn't breathe. His chest was heavy, he wanted _something_. He couldn't describe it. His eyes were screwed shut, only seeing darkness but it changed, everything becoming fuzzy, the pain fading as his muscles refused to move.

Castiel continued the punishment, each strike landing to a silent beat. He needed to stop, he would get nothing from his Pet. He should've known it would be harder than a harsh beating. The man was falling in and out of consciousness, the reaction to each whip of the cane becoming less and less responsive until he fell still, just taking each strike with a light groan.

Another surprise, one deeply hidden beneath the pain and anger that was radiating from him. Some part of Dean was purring with pleasure with each stroke, becoming more prominent the less the man fought. Castiel had presumed that this was far past the man's limit but he had greatly underestimated him. Whatever part of him Dean was hiding was forcing pleasure onto the man, however small.

The angel slowed, each touch of the cane less powerful and regular until he finally stopped. His Pet didn't react, still slightly aware, just enough to stretch slightly as each limb was removed from it's restraints but he didn't make a move to fight.

He gently picked up the man, carefully holding him in his arms. Dean gave a feeble kick, trying to squirm out of the arms of his torturer but was too exhausted and couldn't break from the angel's tight grip.

Castiel walked to the corner of the room where he had placed the cage. It was only big enough for the man to curl up inside, neither long enough for him to stretch out or tall enough for him to sit. Castiel wasn't fond of the item but any luxury he extended to his Pet now would help him relax and negate the punishment. He would be quick, ruthless and his Pet would learn to listen, he had to.

He lowered the man into the cage, taking his Pet's wrists and chaining them to the iron bars above him as he slid the cage door closed. The position was uncomfortable, inhumane. No luxuries, no food, no freedom, no sleep. No matter how much he wanted to protect his Pet, hold him and take away the pain, coddling the man would only make it worse.

The man looked up at him, confused, dazed eyes meeting his. Castiel fought the urge to reach down and touch his Pet, take in every second of that look, so lost. He needed his Master, needed someone powerful to care for him, he needed Castiel and the angel hated himself for denying the comfort.

The angel held back a deep moan as the man looked at him. He was perfect and beautiful and Castiel didn't know how he was going to stop himself from taking his Pet too soon. He wanted to shove his cock through the bars and fuck the man's mouth or tie him back up and tease every part of his body until he begged to be taken.

Instead, he walked out of the room, locking the door behind him and turning out the lights, leaving the man in complete darkness for the night.

Dean couldn't move or speak for long moments after the angel left. He managed to force his aching limps to move, tired whines breaking from his body as he setted onto his knees, keeping his feet off the floor.

The tiny cage was only big enough for him to curl up inside but the thick cuffs that secured his arms above him denied him of even that. He tried to get comfortable, resting his head against his shoulders or the ice cold bars but he couldn't sleep.

The pain still overwhelmed his whole body with every heartbeat, breaking down every defence. He knew what the angel was trying to do, make him beg to be released by wearing him down with this constant discomfort but Castiel should have known better. He was never going to give in, he had survived Alistar's torture. No matter how creative he got, Castiel would never be that good.

But with every passing moment, the pitch black room surrounding the helpless man, the fear of what was going to happen grew, bringing with it the quiet promise that he would never run away again.

OXOXOX

It was a long night of fitful sleep, just another torture for the man as he tried to find a way to relax in the painful position. The thrumming agony in his feet never lessened, only flaring up every time he shifted.

Tears rolled down his cheeks, ones of fear and desperation. He wanted to give in but he couldn't, it wasn't what he did. He couldn't let the angel know that it was working, that he was _weak_. He just ignored the drying lines of moisture on his cheeks, summoning everything he used in Hell to distance himself from the moment.

He forced his body to relax, ignoring the pain, distancing himself from it until he felt detached from his body. It felt wrong but it was a constant mantra in his mind. This isn't real. His eyes closed, ready for his fate, prepared to fight as the lights illuminated the room once more.

The man didn't acknowledge Castiel as he walked in, the loud crash of the door closing behind him not even making Dean flinch. He stayed still, not showing the angel anything and refusing to play along with the sick games. He wouldn't give the creature the satisfaction of seeing him weak, wouldn't let himself be mocked by the monster his angel had become.

The cage door was opened and he felt as his chained arms were detached from the roof of the cage, still firmly held together as he was dragged out. His whole body protested, aching from being still for too long in the awkward position, his arms ached from the pressure that had been forced upon them.

He was pulled to his feet forced to stand and Dean almost collapsed immediately as the agony reawakened in his feet, making every step tortuously painful. He unconsciously leaned against the angel for support as he was lead into the middle of the room, already panting heavily from the effort it took to just walk.

His hands were pulled above him, attached to yet another chain. This one was in the ceiling, forcing him to stand, stretched to his full height as he tried to fight through the pain, ignore it, separate himself from it all so nothing like the previous day would happen.

He hadn't even noticed the angel had disappeared until he appeared in front of him, holding something in his hand. Dean didn't even care to look as the angel walked behind him, just another day in Hell.

An awful sound snapped him out of the uncaring trance, a sound much worse than the snap of the cane. He heard as the whip was cracked against the air, the snap as it cut through air echoing through the room.

Dean gritted his teeth, knowing it was going to hurt and he didn't think for a second that the angel wasn't going to do this. He balanced of the least painful part of his feet, preparing for the first strike when the angel talked instead.

"I want you to count 15 strikes Pet. If you don't then I start again until you do. It's your choice, you can just do 15 or we can keep doing this all day."

Dean mentally cursed the angel, knowing that refusing to cooperate would only lead to his own agony but he couldn't just do as he was told, it wasn't how this worked, he was stronger than the angel, he could out wait this torture. The first strike came down hard, not sparing the man a second of comfort.

A scream was ripped from Dean, the agonising pain surprising in it's intensity. There was a moment, stretching out for long seconds as Castiel waited for the first number but Dean said nothing, refusing to give in.

The next one hit Dean's back, even harder than the first, making him scream out the agony. The wait was even shorter before the third strike landed, crossing over the last and causing a deep burn over the man's back but Dean just let it happen, ignored it in a way. The angel could do this until his arm hurt, Dean wasn't giving in.

"I survived Hell, Cas. Do you really think you could ever match that, make me beg?" Dean mocked when the angel stopped once more to give Dean the chance to count.

The angel's only response was to resume the snaps of the whip, hitting Dean's back with a flurry of strikes that threw the man forwards, causing him to dance on his aching feet as pain overtook his senses.

Many strikes of the whip later Castiel stopped. Dean wasn't sure how many it had been, he hadn't been counting but he was sure it was more than fifteen. All he could feel was the satisfaction of beating the angel, watching as Castiel was the first one to give in, not him. The angel stepped closer to him, running a hand up and down his back, scratching the painful welts and causing the man to whine.

Dean unconsciously arched his back, needing that touch again. He suddenly realised what had been missing when his Master used the cane, the thing he needed. He needed that intimacy, his Master's touch. The angel pushed himself against his Pet, the clothes chafing Dean's skin but all he could feel was the heat and shocks of pleasure as the agony swept through him as Castiel pressed his hard cock against his ass, whispering something into his ear but Dean was too lost to hear him.

The fighting seemed pointless, how could he battle against the pleasure of his own body. There was no way to fight the was his cock was hardening, the way his screams transformed into moans of need. With every touch of the angel's hands Dean wanted to beg for more. He couldn't win.

OXOXOX

Castiel pushed harder against his Pet, basically rutting against him at this point. The man was moaning, finally reacting truly to the angel. He hated it, the way the man switched off, didn't fight. It wasn't what he needed, Dean needed to accept this, not shut it out.

The way he was moaning, pushing back against the angel was unexpected. Castiel had expected the man to scream, cry and try to fight before he gave in but this was just as powerful, just as raw as the pain and even more effective on his Pet.

Castiel pulled back, making his Pet whine in disappointment. His hand ran down his Pet's back one more time, purposefully clawing at the scarlet red welts that criss-crossed down the man's back. He looked beautiful, stretched out, completely bare and at the angel's mercy.

"You're hard, Pet." He cooed in the man's ear. "Can you feel it, how much your cock is begging for it?" The man just moaned and Castiel couldn't stop himself from taking the hardness in his hand, stroking it for a second before pulling back and raising the whip once more.

The instrument snapped against his Pet's skin, a red mark blooming on his back immediately as the man cried and screamed, twisting his body as he finally reacted to the punishment. Castiel slowly counted to ten, waiting for his Pet to start counting but the words never came.

The angel inflicted another wound with one more snap of his wrist but the man refused to count, instead choosing to scream, bucking helplessly. His eyes were shut, pure pleasure radiating from his every movement.

"You need to count them, Pet." Castiel reminded him helpfully.

Dean moaned, eyes fluttering open and Castiel thought for a moment that his Pet was going to refuse once again, his anger already growing as he prepared for the fight.

"One." The man moaned out, his whole body shaking with the effort of standing. Castiel knew that his Pet had waited too long. He would probably be unconscious before he counted the fifteenth strike.

He ran a soothing hand down is Pet's shoulder, holding back a moan as the man pressed back into him, head rolling back and eyes closing as a deep, wanton moan tore it's way from his chest. Castiel stepped forward once more, needing to hear more of those sounds and this was meant to be a punishment but Castiel couldn't help but suck on the skin against the man's neck, making him moan, an unintelligible plea gasped as the angel's hand wrapped around the hot flesh of his cock.

"Just a few more. Count them for me." The angel urged, pulling back to land another strike to his Pet's back. The line bloomed, crossing over the dozens of others that created a fascinating pattern over his skin. Castiel wanted to run his tongue over the new line but held himself back, waiting for the man to relax from his screams and uncontrollable thrashing against the rope to continue.

"T-two." He gasped out, the number impossible to recognise unless your were listening for it.

Castiel rewarded his Pet with a quick hit of three mercifully light strikes, not leaving a second between them.

"Three, four... F-five." He moaned with a slight laugh, thankful that the angel was being lenient.

The angel worked slowly, making sure the next few strikes weren't too hard. His Pet was doing so well, counting each crack of the whip, even as he struggled to stand, holding back the darkness that was trying to cloud his senses.

"Just five more." The angel promised. "You can do it, Pet, for me."

The Pet whimpered as he heard the news but the angel gave him a long moment to recover before resuming, choosing to let it end quickly, four deep strikes hitting within a second of each other. His Pet screamed, legs giving in as the chains held him up but he dutifully counted the strikes.

"Eleven... T-twelve." He whispered, choking out the numbers. "Th-th-thirteen... fourteen."

"Just one more. Can you do that for me?" The angel whispered to his Pet, holding him once more, helping the man back onto his feet. His Pet's cock was dripping, so hard and desperate to be touched that the angel didn't dare take it in his hand, worried that it might trigger his Pet's orgasm.

The angel took a calming breath, hold back his arm, prepared to strike. He put all his concentration into it, creating a perfect welt down the middle of his Pet's back, deeper than any of the others, more painful.

His Pet screamed, the sound almost lost to the angel's ears as he stepped forwards, finally running his tongue over the deep line, soothing it with the cool wetness of the muscle. His Pet was too perfect, Castiel wanted to be inside him at that moment. Instead he held the man, waiting for that last word, part of him hoping that the man didn't say it.

OXOXOX

That something that was missing the day before, the lack of his Master's touch ignited everything now. Every strike was pure sensation, the pain ripping through his back driving him crazy as his cock throbbed painfully between his legs, driving him crazy as the pain built and built, crashing over him in waves.

Dean almost considered miscounting that last strike, just to get more, to reach that point that seemed impossible to reach but he was so close, one more had to do it but he obeyed his master, choking out the last number.

"Fifteen."

The angel was behind him immediately, removing the chain that held him upright so that the man collapsed into Castiel's arms. He was shaking, desperate to come and prepared to beg if that's what it took to have the angel touch him again.

"Fuck, Pet. You're so hard for me. Did you enjoy your punishment? Do you want more?" Castiel whispered in his ear. "Never thought you'd love this so much, bet you could come if I didn't stop. I'll let you come, Pet. Just apologise, promise you won't ever run away again and I can treat you so much better, take you out of this room and give you a good life with me."

Dean shook his head, still aware of himself enough to know to refuse. Castiel had aimed to hurt him in the hope that Dean would give in, choose a mindless existence where he was flaunted as a prize and used as an object over the pain. The fact that Dean's body had forced him to enjoy it meant nothing, just another form of torture, one much more intimate, one Dean had no experience with, one he didn't know how to fight.

Dean couldn't hold himself up as he was lower into the cage, he just curled up, close to sleep when his arms were pulled away from him to be chained above his head once again.

"Please." He almost sobbed, "leave them." He couldn't handle another night like the last, just that one little thing and he might be able to hold out against the angel.

The angel stopped, still holding the man's hands, and Dean thought for a moment that he would get his wish but the angel just glared at him, searching for the supposed desperation.

"Don't think this act fools me, if you were that desperate then you be begging for my forgiveness. I have seen you broken, deep in Hell where I first saw you. I thought you were too far gone, loyal to Alistar, only intent on hurting others to please him and ready to kill me. I didn't think you were worth saving but I managed to hold you down, keep you close to me so you could heal. I pulled your soul back together from the millions of jigsaw pieces scattered to the darkest corners, sealing it with my grace.

"You managed to carry on, no other man could have done that. They would go crazy after weeks, let alone years. You are so very strong, so righteous but it _does not _mean Hell didn't change you. It changes everyone, even me. You cannot deny that you need this, that you crave every second. It isn't wrong and I can show you so much but you have to choose it. Just be mine, Pet, that's all I need."

The sweet words were whispered to him, so tempting but Dean held strong, refusing to fall for any trick. He wasn't an idiot, he wouldn't fall for any of it. He had survived Hell, he wasn't different. He just stayed silent, not fighting, as the angel attached the chains to his arms, guaranteeing him a long, painful night.

He had one question, one he hadn't thought of before that moment but as he sat in the cage, every second a desperate battle to stay in control, it was the only thing that ran trough his mind.

"Why? Why did you leave me? If you need me so much, if you want me now, why didn't you stay?" He whispered. The angel didn't respond for a long moment and Dean thought he was just going to leave, ignore him when the angel sat down, one hand curling around the bars.

"One day Lucifer came to me and offered me a place at his side. I refused, of course I did. I knew of nothing but protecting this world but then he showed me that future, the one you visited. I was so weak, the world was collapsing around us. Anything is better than that. I was so scared of becoming that person, it plagued my thoughts for weeks before I agreed. Here I make a difference, the world is prospering, Pet, not like before. I am more powerful than I have ever been.

"I'm sorry I left you, I never stopped thinking about you. Lucifer hated that, tried to make me forget you but I couldn't. I never thought I'd see you again but now it's okay. You're here."

"Against my will, trapped in a cage while you torment me." Dean snarled, refusing to accept the angel's reasoning.

"You will see, you have only seen the dark side of our work which is quickly disappearing. One day I will show you the beauty of the world we have created. If it wasn't for me Lucifer would have destroyed humankind out of spite but I showed him the beauty he was blind to. He would pick a human over a demon any day. He and I rule as merciful Gods, humans prosper and you're here with me in your rightful place. Just how it should be."

The angel fell silent for a moment before standing, leaving his Pet to his thoughts with one last promise.

"One day you will see; this is the only way."

* * *

><p><em>We were so close to 100 reviews last chapter! Let's see if we can reach it now. (Just 3 more... both of my main fics are on 97!)<em>

_P.s. I wanted this to be out so much earlier but I've had computer problems and have lost the chapter twice over. It just keeps shutting down randomly and making me lose my work. I've been forced to save every few minutes but I did manage :-)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Angel's Pet**

_This will contain swearing, non-con, dark themes, beatings, slash Cas/Dean and a master/slave relationship, BDSM and anything else you can possibly think of. Really dark. If it offends you, don't read! Seriously! NC-17. You have been warned._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SN characters. I just love to play with them._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Castiel sat down, back in the main room, sighing his frustration as he finally relaxed after the long hours he had spent with his Pet. He hadn't meant for it to happen like that, to have his Pet on the edge of orgasm but the way his Pet had reacted had been so surprising, so sensual that the angel hadn't been able to stop.

He hated to use his Pet's pleasure against him, give him ideas that feeling everything the angel created was bad so he would relate it with the torture, begin to shy away from it even more than he already did. It was the only answer, though, pain would never teach his Pet. It wasn't an option, especially now that the angel had seen how far his Pet's pleasure stretched. No torture was great enough to make Dean choose anything but the endless agony but maybe something else would.

He had seen how desperate his Pet had been, needing to come, almost ready to beg for it. He had been so perfect, so beautiful that it had pained the angel to leave him without taking them both over the edge. He wanted to keep his Pet in that desperate state forever, keep him there, begging to be used.

It was his Pet's only weakness, one the angel was willing to use to make the man finally accept his place.

The shifting of someone in the corner of the room made Castiel aware of Claire, curled up on the chair in the corner with a book. He smiled at the concentration on her face as her lips moved with every word, spelling out each sound as she read.

"What are you reading?" He asked gently, trying to not to shock the woman.

She jumped, slamming the book down as she realised that someone was in the room with her. Claire looked up at the angel before sticking her nose back in the book, ignoring the question.

"Claire." Castiel barked angrily, knowing exactly why she was ignoring him. The only reaction he got was a quick glare before she moved until she almost had her back to him.

He let her have her opinion about how he was treating his Pet. Castiel knew that she wanted to keep Dean safe because of how much he meant to the angel. It really wasn't her place to express how she felt about the situation, though.

"Don't look at me like that, you know he brought it upon himself." Castiel snapped suddenly, unable to ignore the judgemental glances that were shot in his direction every second she thought he wasn't looking.

"And so you deny him even a moment of comfort?" Claire asked him, daring to challenge the angel.

"Do not talk to me like that." The angel snarled at her, instantly making the slave back down, surprised at her disobedience.

"He's scared, he needs it Please, Master. Just a moment with him." The woman pleaded, hoping her Master would see reason. "He won't be able to stand it for much longer."

Castiel knew that was true but he couldn't be sure if it was a good thing. Wearing a human down always made them more compliant without necessarily hurting them but his Pet wasn't like them, he expected the worst anyway, maybe a moment of compassion would be more beneficial.

"You have ten minutes for me to turn a blind eye to anything you do." Castiel finally said, giving in to the sad look his slave gave to him.

"Thank you." She called as she jumped up, almost running out of the room, determined to make to most of the time given to her.

It wasn't even a full minute later that Castiel heard the opening of the door down to Dean's room, the woman making her way down with a tray of food that she had prepared earlier in the hope that the angel would let her tend to his Pet.

OXOXOX

Dean lifted his head as he heard the familiar sound of the door being opened, the effort of that small gesture making him want to curl up in a ball to escape the pain.

Light flooded into the room, making it impossible to see for long moments until his eyes finally focused on the figure in front of him. He expected to see the angel again, ready to torture the man some more without even giving him a break.

Instead Claire was knelt in front of him, the worry in her eyes obvious as she pulled the cage open.

"You fucking idiot." She sighed.

"You're not getting' in trouble are you?" Dean slurred as she undid each restraint, almost dragging him out of the cage once she was done.

"We have a few minutes." She whispered, hands travelling over his back, pressing painfully against the wounds. "Lucky bastard." She sighed, "nothing's broken."

"Not feeling too lucky right now." The man groaned as she pulled him to his feet.

"Can you walk?" She asked, holding Dean up as he tried to get his feet under himself.

"Think so." He grunted, trying to stand but almost collapsing under his own weight. He tried again, managing to support his weight on his feet, moving as fast as he could to fight the agony of holding the weight of his abused body.

"Just go to the bathroom, be as fast as you can. We don't have long." She ordered and Dean tried to walk quickly, settling with a slow limp to the toilet. He hadn't realised how desperate he had been until he collapsed onto the seat, not even bothering to stand.

He was as fast as possible, making his way back to the hated room as quickly as he could. It wasn't like there was any point fighting it, he was going back in there whether he liked it or not.

"Sit down." Claire muttered and Dean almost collapsed across from her. "Drink this."

He took the glass of water, gulping it down greedily. He moaned quietly as his aching throat was soothed and his dry mouth was finally rehydrated.

"Better?" She asked calmly, handing the man another glass of water.

Dean nodded thankfully, taking the next glass and sipping it slower.

"Good. I got you some food as well. Are you okay enough to eat?" The woman asked soothingly, taking yet another item off the tray.

Dean licked his lips at the delicious sight, his stomach growling impatiently as the smell of the food reached his nose. He really didn't care that it was just a basic tomato soup, the bowl surrounded by a plateful of sandwiches. He would have eaten anything by this point.

"Here, drink the soup. It should be cool enough." The woman advised, handing the bowl to Dean who obediently brought it to his lips and drank the warm, thick liquid in deep, desperate gulps until there was none left.

Claire smiled, fondly wiping away the red liquid that was spilling down the man's cheeks. "I have to go now." She whispered sadly and Dean knew she was delaying the moment where she would have to make him go back into that cage.

Not wanting to make her say it, he crawled into the cage, sliding the door closed behind himself, ignoring the feeling that he was just giving in.

She smiled slightly at him, failing to reassure the man as he held out his shaking arms, waiting for her to chain him back up and leave him to the angel's torture.

"We don't need to do that." She finally decided, locking the cage so Dean couldn't open it. "It's not like your going anywhere." She tried to say light-heartedly but she only managed to remind the man of how powerless he was.

She handed him a couple of the sandwiches, turning to leave before changing her mind. "I-I don't know if he'll let me down here again. Just please don't do this to yourself. He isn't angry any more, he wants you to be happy. I try my hardest to stop him from going too far, he even let me come down here but he won't stop until you give into it. Please, I don't want you to end up like the others."

Dean stayed silent, not wanting to know what would happen to him. He just watched as she disappeared, leaving him in darkness once again. He quickly eat the last of his meal, barely satisfying his hunger before finally curling up in the bottom of his cage and falling into a deep, exhausted sleep.

OXOXOX

Dean yawned gently as he awoke, stretching his limbs out above him, feeling better than he had in days. The comfortable sleep had left him feeling more refreshed and alert, almost ready for the day.

His eyes snapped open then, realising that something was wrong. He tried to pull down his arms but they were held above him. His legs were in a similar state below him, tied down so he couldn't kick or bend his knees. Dean began to panic for a moment, not remembering how he got in the position, the confusion from waking hindering his ability to think.

"Finally." A voice sighed from behind him and Dean instantly relaxed, immediately knowing where he was, that fighting the bonds was pointless. "I never thought you were going to wake up." The angel cooed, stepping into Dean's line of sight as he ran a hand down the man's bare form.

Dean watched as the angel caressed his sensitive body, pinching and stroking the skin for long moments. The man hissed and wriggled away from the hands, only managing to agitate the welts on his back, encasing his body in pain with little effort from the angel.

"There we go." He sighed, hands travelling down the man's bound body until it reached his steadily hardening cock. "I knew it wouldn't take much to get you all excited for me."

Dean whined as the angel took hold of his cock, stroking gently until he was fully hard. He quickly realised that the angel was going to start taking a different approach to his 'torture', one much more pleasurable.

The angel had access to everything. His Pet was bound, lying on his back on a table-like structure, his legs spread and tied tightly along with his arms and his things so the man couldn't attempt to hide his cock from him.

Dean moaned as the angel took hold of his half-hard member, shocked at how sensitive it felt in his Master's grasp. His eyes fell closed in bliss as the angel cupped his balls, stroking them along with his dick until he was aching to come after a few moments of the treatment.

The hands suddenly disappeared from him and he let out an involuntary whimper, eyes shooting open to look for the angel. Their eyes met as he watched Castiel take something from his pocket, stroking the inside of his Pet's quivering thighs before tugging his balls, attaching that something cool around the base of them with a second joining it around his cock.

He could feel the uncomfortable stretch on his balls as they were held away from his body by the unknown object. He tried to wriggle away, close his legs to hide his shame but he was held in place

"You look so perfect like this. Can't believe I let you hide this from me for so long." Castiel moaned, unable to stop himself from leaning down and biting possessively at his Pet's chest.

Dean moaned, trying to get away from the awful tightness around his dick, unable to ignore the constant pressure.

"Uncomfortable?" The angel asked with a smirk. "That's going to stop you from coming later. You almost came yesterday. I don't want that happening, do I? Want to keep you nice and hard for me." The angel chuckled, a finger trailing over his hard cock.

Dean whined, trying to buck up into the touch the the hand quickly retreated, leaving him craving more. He didn't have to wait for long before the hands returned, teasingly stroking his body, forcing gasps from the man as his nipples were twisted painfully.

Dean's eyes were clenched shut as Castiel's mouth joined, sucking and biting at skin, causing the man to moan desperately. His cock was ignored for a long time as the angel took his chance to map out every inch of his Pet's skin. His tongue dipped into the bellybutton, tracing defined muscle, always avoiding the steadily leaking member.

Dean whined pitifully, bucking up in an attempt to get some friction on his dick but it was impossible. His whole body ached for release as the angel continued to slowly torture him with his hands until the man was writhing helplessly against the chains, needing more of the delicious torture.

A scream was torn from the man as his cock was engulfed with heat, the angel wrapping his mouth around his Pet's cock, taking it deep as he sucked hard.

Dean needed to come, his balls aching from being forced away from him, He wanted to grab the angel, push his head down and fuck into his throat until he came but his arms were tightly secured above him, leaving the man to scream his frustrations as the sensual torture continued. The angel bobbed his head, moaning around the thickness in his mouth, forcing cries from his Pet as he tried his best to fuck into the delicious heat.

The man forced himself to look when the angel suddenly stopped, all touch disappearing from him. He looked up to see the angel staring down at him, lust obvious in his features. He leaned forwards until his face was inches away from the bound man's lips. Dean stretched up instinctively, trying to get closer, wanting to feel his Master's lips.

Castiel leaned forwards, his lips almost touching before ordering his Pet. "Kiss me."

He didn't hesitate when he closed the gap, pressing his lips against the angel's hungrily, letting his mouth be dominated by the angel's. All he could taste was his Master's tongue as it invaded his mouth, taking every part of him as he moaned helplessly against the onslaught. He strained even more, trying to get closer to his Master as he got more and more desperate.

Dean couldn't breath, his chest was protesting as he tried to take a gulp of air, only succeeding in making Castiel press himself closer, consuming every noise the man made beneath him. The man began to squirm, trying to break away from the tight hold the angel got on his hair as his body screamed for oxygen.

Castiel straddled the man, pushing himself closer, surrounding the man as he squirmed beneath him in an attempt to escape the endless pressure. The angel just moaned, never releasing the man's mouth as he bucked and cried, arousing Castiel further.

Just as Dean thought he couldn't take any more, the angel pulled back, allowing him to take gulps of precious air. He angel looked down at him for a long moment, lustful eyes meeting for a long moment before the angel disappeared. Dean's head snapped up, searching the room for the angel.

His head fell painfully back onto the table, unable to spot the angel. The man concentrated on his breathing, trying to ignore the pressing arousal. Knowing Cas it was only going to get worse.

Footsteps echoed in the room once more, declaring the angel's presence. Dean looked up, watching the angel approach the side of the object he was chained to, holding something in his hand. Castiel purposefully held it between his hands, stretching out the short ribbons of material so Dean could see exactly what was in his hands.

Dean's heart leaped at the sight of the flogger, his dick giving an unwelcome twitch in response. The thought of the last time the angel had used it on him was seared into his mind, reminding him of how he had begged for more.

He whined, trying to pull free of his bindings with renewed effort, knowing that he had given in last time it had happened, knowing that he wanted to give in so badly. Dean's arms protested as he tried to yank them away, only managing to hurt himself.

He couldn't get away, that knowledge only led to desperation as he fought fiercely against his bonds.

"Relax." The angel sighed. "You know this doesn't hurt you. Is that why you're scared, you know what I can do to you, don't you want to feel it? I want to hear you beg again, Pet, you look so perfect when you're begging me to hurt you."

Dean couldn't stop the panic that rose in his chest, forcing him to fight harder to try and stop the inevitable happening. His whole body sang out, begging for the first strike no matter how hard he fought it.

"No, don't. No no..."

Fingers threaded through his hair, pulling the man's head painfully back. "You are going to fucking take it like the slut you are and beg for more. You will _never_ deny me." Castiel hissed, capturing the man's lips with his own in a fierce kiss to stop him from responding.

The man moaned, giving in his fighting as he was kissed viciously, the angel taking everything. Lips tugged against his lips and Dean was sure he could taste blood but he still pressed closer to his Master, needing more.

Dean was gasping when the angel pulled back, not having enough time to recover before the first strike landed on his chest. There wasn't a pause before the next stinging hit landed, making Dean moan as his dick twitched with the knowledge that he would soon be writhing in agony.

Dean wasn't given a moment to get used to the feeling of the flogger before the angel attacked. The feeling of the near constant strikes overriding any thoughts until all he could think about was the blissful pain that seemed to be getting stronger with each strike.

Castiel watched as his Pet fell apart, anticipating each strike, pushing forward to meet the instrument. He couldn't get enough of his Pet like this, wanton and moaning. His eyes were screwed shut as he cried out, taking each strike beautifully. The angel concentrated over the man's upper body, making each strike land on his sensitive nipples until it completely broke past

Soon Dean was writhing once more, almost screaming as the stimulation became too much. He was begging for more, begging for it to stop. He needed something more than the euphoric agony, needed his release but couldn't express it, the only words crossing his lips were mindless pleas.

Castiel suddenly stopped the onslaught, taking a moment to admire his work. It only took seconds for his Pet to start whining, arching his back in a shameless effort to make his Master continue. He watched his Pet's desperation, tears covering his face as he sobbed and moaned uncontrollably, his whole body screaming to be taken.

He ran his nails down the welts on the man's chest, tearing a scream from him and finally attracting his Pet's attention. Shining eyes opened, sluggishly focusing on his Master. The look of complete surrender on his face was too inviting. He wanted to take the man, own him completely.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are like this. I need you so much, need you like this, begging for it all. Do you know why, Pet, why I don't want to stop?" The angel whispered, hands stroking over the tender flesh tortuously.

"Because it does this to me." He explained, untying one of Dean's hand to place it over his crotch, forcing the man to feel the hard length hidden by the slacks. "And it's the best feeling in the world." The angel moaned, forcing Dean's hand to rub gently over the hard length, forced to feel it for the first time.

The angel moaned deeply and purposefully, showing how good it felt to have his Pet's hand pleasuring him. "But you already know that, don't you?" The angel chuckled, looking down at the man's desperately hard cock.

The angel's hand suddenly grasped his swollen member, tugging harshly and making the man moan and squirm in pain. "You love it. Every time I hurt you, you're so fucking hard for me, such a slut." The angel whispered, face so close to Dean's that he thought the angel would kiss him, he wanted it so badly, wanted everything the angel could give him.

He was almost screaming by that point, trying to squirm away from the hand and trying to get closer. Everything was on fire, he couldn't breathe or think, just take everything his Master was forcing upon him

Dean couldn't deny it, not when he was so hard, hopelessly fucking into his torturer's hand. All the pain and hurt and humiliation and fear. He loved it, needed it more than air and in that second, with the angel staring deep into his with one hand holding him over the brink of orgasm, Dean couldn't lie to himself any more.

In that moment Dean knew that he never wanted this to stop. He couldn't ever walk away and for the first time he couldn't lie to himself. He needed this, more than he had ever thought possible and he never wanted to leave this room if it meant his Master would stay and be there to take care of him.

The angel stepped back, raising the flogger one last time, knowing his Pet was too lost to find pain in the strikes. He watched as the man squirmed and moaned and begged as tears stained his face. He was perfect, wanton. Castiel only wished he could bring this part of his Pet out, keep him forever.

Dean choked out one last cry, sure he couldn't take any more when it all suddenly stopped. The cuffs were removed but Dean hardly noticed, he concentrated on breathing as he watched the angel hazily. He heard the angel's light chuckle as he clung to the form that held him but couldn't find the strength to care.

It's not like he could fight; Castiel was a fucking angel. The thought that he could get used to the humiliating pleasure the angel forced upon him was horrifying but there was no other way. If he was good then he would get food and a bed, he wouldn't be left in the darkness of the tiny cage with nothing but torture to look forward to.

He was too exhausted to fight as he was carried towards the cage, once again placed into it. Dean rolled over, getting into the position the angel had put him in before without thinking, holding out his arms so they could be chained above him in the cage.

To the man's surprise, Castiel settled on the ground next to him instead, a hand wrapping itself around the bars of his cage. Dean looked up at the angel, surprised at how confused the angel looked.

"I wasn't sure about doing this, Pet." He whispered after some long moments. "Taking so much of your pleasure so soon but you were made for this, weren't you? Taking everything I give to you and begging for more. I can't help myself around you." He slowly admitted, somehow making it sound as if it was Dean's fault for his lack of control. "I want you by my side, not stuck in this room. I want to care for you, keep you as mine. I know you want it, too. How long are you going to deny this to yourself?"

Dean wanted to answer, wanted to say that he wanted his Master and say he was sorry for being so stupid but he couldn't get the words out before the angel continued.

"I can't blame you for thinking that choosing this is wrong. I know that you had a hard life, that you have never had the chance to switch off. You were always protecting and saving people. It was your life and I know it's hard to let it go now but this isn't Hell. I will never make you suffer for making the right choice, never force you to make the choice between your own torture and the suffering of others. I will never mock you or torture you unnecessarily.

"In hell the only way out of the pain was to torture others." The angel whispered, the hand reaching through and gently stroking his Pet. "Here, the only consequence is me treating you like I should. I want to take care of you. I want you to truly be my Pet and I know you want it, too. You are lying to yourself if you believe that Hell hasn't changed you, it has, so very much. I can see it in you thoughts, your soul, your eyes. You have wanted it all to end for so long. I can do that for you. No more decisions, no more lives that depend on you. You need someone to take control before the guilt becomes too much." The angel's words were sad, as if it pained him that he couldn't care for his Pet like he needed to.

Dean hated himself at that moment. It was his fault for ignoring something so obvious, for fighting his nature. Every word the angel said was the truth and Dean knew it. He tried to say it out loud, tell the angel that he wanted it but the words refused to form.

After a long pause, the angel sighed, taking his Pet's hands so that he could attach the cuffs. He quickly secured the man's hands and in a moment of kindness wrapped them around a bar at the front instead of the top so his Pet could be comfortable.

The man noticed the small act of kindness, smiling tiredly as he settled onto the floor with a yawn. He almost kicked out when he felt a hand on him but forced himself to relax. Dean just closed his eyes, trying to not react as the angel's hands worked over his still painfully hard cock.

He breathed a sigh of relief as the cock ring was removed, along with the angel's hands, glad that the torture was finally over. He wanted to say it out loud, tell his Master but sleep was dragging him down, mixing with the tingling pain and preventing him from saying anything.

His eyes slipped closed, the sound of the slamming door telling him that he was alone. It didn't really matter, though. When his Master came in the morning he would show him that he could be good.

* * *

><p><em>I do need to apologise. I know I am not the best writerupdater in the world but I do hope that what I do write helps you all to forgive me just a little bit!_

_Don't forget to comment!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Angel's Pet**

_This will contain swearing, non-con, dark themes, beatings, slash Cas/Dean and a master/slave relationship, BDSM and anything else you can possibly think of. Really dark. If it offends you, don't read! Seriously! NC-17. You have been warned._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SN characters. I just love to play with them._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

For the first time since his recapture, Dean woke before the angel returned the next morning, enjoying his first moment's peace in too long. He couldn't really move but at least he was comfortable on the floor of his cage, able to lie and stretch without his limbs being tugged and strained above him.

For a long time he just breathed, able to relax in the new found peace. It was hard to keep the endless thoughts and fears at bay but, for just this short moment, Dean was determined to enjoy the silence. There was too much and he couldn't hide forever but he needed a moment to escape reality before it destroyed him. He took one last deep breath, knowing he couldn't put it off for long.

He was thankful for the short time to himself. Finally able to think over and recount the events of the last few days. Thinking about them now, Dean didn't know what to do. He could carry on fighting, enduring this torture like he had been but he knew it was pointless. Maybe in Hell he could survive every day in excruciating pain but not here, not like this.

It just wasn't the same. In Hell he was torn limb from limb, forced to experience every moment of agony for 30 years before practicing the same torture on innocent people. This wasn't the same, there was no reason to fight, no lives to save. Dean would happily live through Hell again if it meant he could make the right choice... and save his brother and the world from this horrifying future. But that wasn't the way life happened, this was it and Dean had a decision to make. No one would save him from the horror this time.

Giving in was still a serious consideration, even now while he was thinking straight and the pain wasn't fogging his judgement as much, and that scared him. There was nothing left for him to fight for, the world outside wasn't worth escaping to and it couldn't be saved. What was the point of trying to prevent the inevitable?

He thought back to the moments of bliss, trying to find disgust but only finding need at the thought of them, remembering the feeling of his Master. He knew he was growing hard at the thought of it all, not even caring that he was thinking about the angel in that way, as his Master.

He tried to shake away the thoughts, think about this clearly. Was something making him think this way? Was he possessed or deluded or being controlled? How was it all okay?

Before the man could think it through any further, convince himself this was wrong, he heard the familiar sound of the door unlocking. Before he had a chance to decide how he was going to act, his body instantly took over in fear, cowering down into the cage as he watched the door curiously.

The angel stepped in, looking as powerful as he had always done since Dean's capture. The sight didn't really help with the man's problem and all he could wander was since when did such dominance affect him like that?

Dean watched as Castiel walked towards him, each footstep making his heart beat faster as his mind raced, wondering what was about to happen and how he could prevent it. Could he act willing? Would that be enough to appease the creature?

The angel stopped outside the cage, kneeling down so he could look into the curious eyes of his Pet. He couldn't help but smile fondly at the sight, his Pet seemed more calm than he had since his capture, thought the angel couldn't bring himself to call it happiness, it was a start. His hand slipped through the bars, hand gently caressing through the tangled hair of the silent pet.

There was a moment of stillness as they stared at each other, one in fear and the other in hope before finally, Dean closed his eyes, sighing gently as he pushed his head gently into the hand, putting all his trust and willingness into that one gesture.

There was a second of shock, the angel not quite believing the man had done that purposefully, in the way he believed it signified. Maybe his Pet would cling to him for comfort after the angel had torn down his every defense, forced out the submissiveness the man tried to hide but this was definitely... new. He hadn't expected anything like this, especially not so soon. The angel had expected to force the man's compliance, use the moments of weakness against him until he learnt to obey.

Of course it was impossible to predict this man. Castiel could never forget that.

Dean waited for a long moment, hoping that he didn't have to explain or think through this, he just wanted the angel to see that the fight was over and move on before his brain kicked in with something stupid again. He was sick of thinking, sick of it all. If this was the way to end everything then so be it. He was ready.

Then the silence broke, Castiel's hand instinctively gripped his Pet's hair and Dean whined, pushing into the feeling, allowing himself to be owned. The thrill that ran through him was enough to confirm it, there was no going back. He was Castiel's Pet.

The second the angel could bear to let go of the beautiful creature that was sat in front of him, gasping and pushing against the bars like a slut as his grip tightened, he was dragging open that stupid cage door. His Pet watched docilely before realising he was expected to leave and gleefully crawled out, jumping at Castiel like an excited puppy and clinging to his legs until the calming hand returned to his hair.

He wanted to scoop the man up in his arms, kiss him and finally be free to touch what is his. He wanted to take him there, show his Pet what it means to be owned but he held back, calmly assessing the situation. He looked down at his Pet, noticing how weak he'd become from his treatment. The man was filthy, his naked body covered in grime with huge red welts and bruises painting his back and scattering all over his marked body. He hadn't been in the best condition when Castiel had taken him in but now his ribs could be clearly seen. A moment of guilt washed over him before he shook it off. It had been necessary and now he could treat his Pet right.

The whole time his Pet stared back, waiting patiently as the angel assessed him. The desperate erection hanging between his legs wasn't helping the angel's urge to use his Pet and he just seemed to be pleading for it, his eyes wide and needy and body stretched towards him, wanting to be taken.

Finally the angel knelt down to his Pet's level once again, forcing himself to remain calm and commanding while he wrapped up the punishment. He held the man under his chin, forcing him to make eye contact before speaking.

"I think there's something you want to say to me Pet." He said, gruff voice silently ordering his Pet to say those words.

Dean's breath hitched, knowing this was it. He was giving up, letting the monster have what he wanted. The fighting had been pointless, all the times he had told the angel he would never break... moments before the angel had him begging for more. He finally had to admit it. Castiel was the only creature in the world that could make Dean Winchester want to be owned and Dean was stuck in a room, facing the creature with no escape. There was no more fighting.

He tried to look away, pull out of the angel's grip but it was impossible. He was about to be overwhelmed by panic, not knowing what he was doing, the endless confusion returning. He was forced to stare into those blue eyes, warm and soft without the seemingly permanent anger clouding them. He looked so much like Castiel when he wasn't angry, the blue eyes were caring and soft, relaxing the man. He missed the angel so much, wanted him back but this was all he was getting, a sadistic imitation. All the fight leaked out of him once again. This was his life now. He just had to accept it.

"I-I'm sorry." He whispered, breath shaky as he forced out the words that would officially end everything about him, start a new part of his life. One without his brother or his friends, one only with the angel as his master. What it entailed the man wasn't yet sure but he could only hope that the creature really did care as Cas did and wasn't going to keep treating Dean like this. He'd be good if it meant being treated well, that he was certain of.

Dean was pulled out of his thoughts by a deep sigh from the angel, their eyes met again and relief flooded the man as the angel smiled gently, all anger or darkness disappearing from his face. Before he could think what to do next, he was scooped into the angel's arms, and he instinctively wrapped his arms around the angel's neck.

The angel chuckled gently, holding the man close to him as he reveled in his heat and softness and _life. _Everything about this man was beautiful and finally his. The man didn't resist but he seemed to be shocked, only responding in basic ways as his mind raced but the angel allowed it for now, he was too busy containing the ecstasy of touching his Pet to worry about the details.

"Let's get you cleaned up." He cooed gently, clutching his Pet closer as he walked out of the room and into the bathroom. He unwillingly placed his Pet on the floor, having to push lightly to make him let go. His Pet looked up at him from the ground with wide, interested eyes but still didn't speak. He just settled on his knees, watching the angel as he went to prepare his Pet's bath.

It was fair enough, his Pet was probably confused, wondering what was going to happen next and Castiel would explain it to him after he cared for him and cleaned him up. For now his Pet was being perfectly good, and probably didn't even know how inviting and submissive he looked knelt, naked behind him as he waited for his Master's instructions.

He turned the taps, beginning to flood the tub with fresh, warm water. As it filled, he turned to his Pet, smiling reassuringly as he didn't want to intimidate him at this point. He gestured to the man to come to him, watching for a moment in stunned awe as the man quickly crawled the short distance to the angel's feet rather than standing. He had a lot of potential.

Dean tried to not over think each action, taking every moment as it came as everything sunk in. He just followed his body's reactions, trusting them after the years of it saving his life. Thinking was his enemy. He shouldn't think, only follow his first instinct. It had never failed him before. From the angel's reactions he wasn't wrong to follow them either. Castiel wasn't exactly expressive but Dean could easily distinguish the smile that crept on his face and felt smug at knowing he could still surprise his angel.

The thought made him stop for a moment so he could force himself to remember this wasn't his angel, only something made to look like him. He had to leave all those thoughts behind and not ruin the memories of Cas with this creature. It was the only way to survive.

All thoughts of Cas and worry and the fighting were washed away when he was scooped up and dropped into the steaming bath, hissing in pain as every red mark on his body was engulfed in flames but allowing the angel to position him. He remained placid as he was scrubbed down, watching as the clear water quickly adopted a brown tinge.

Castiel washed away the water, rinsing down his Pet before refilling the bath with clean water, adding bubbles which foamed up around his Pet. The man was slowly coming back to full awareness as the angel recognized him scanning the room and finding it safe to relax into the rising water. It was impossible to not notice the deep thought his Pet was in as his forehead creased with concentration and his eyes focused on the drain.

Maybe it was wrong to give in? What if this was Hell? Was he being tricked or used for another greater purpose? Was it possible for there to be more to destroy? Surely the Earth wasn't enough for these creatures, all they cared about was destruction. All they wanted was death.

He looked up at the angel, glad that he didn't look back so he was free to stare. He couldn't see any change, not really. Castiel looked tougher, maybe even cruel but he knew that Lucifer had made him that way, that when Cas had chosen this he must have been sure it was the best outcome.

"Have you made a decision yet?" The angel asked suddenly, breaking the silence and causing the man to jump.

"I-uh, what?" He stammered, heart racing suddenly as he was pulled back to the present and the very real, very close danger.

"I'm guessing you're debating whether it was a good idea to give yourself to me." He stated, as if it was a trivial thing.

"It doesn't matter." He said, barely managing to maintain a steady voice, why would the angel care about his thoughts anyway. He had what he wanted, and the man wanted to be left alone to deal with the decision. It's not like he had any other choice.

"It does to me. I want you to be happy here, whether you believe it or not. And so I need you to be good for me. No more fighting, please. I do not want you to hurt like you have."

"What will fighting achieve." He whispered, showing his weakness for just a moment and allowing the angel to see how helpless and defeated this felt.

"Shh. You are not weak. I know this is hard for you, that life has put you through so much but there is no need to hate yourself for this. The world isn't what it was, you're not in danger here. No lives rely on you any more" The angel told him softly, managing to soothe the man. He was glad the words were calming, the angel didn't know what words would help his Pet accept this but for now the truth seemed to give him peace of mind.

The angel watched the man happily as he washed him down again, using a cloth to scrub his skin and washing his matted hair. Dean quickly relaxed into the movements, shifting to allow Castiel to reach all of him as they settled into a comfortable silence.

The angel ran his hand over the man's injuries as he cleaned him, not quite healing them completely but removing most of the pain and allowing the wounds to heal much faster than they would naturally. It was obvious his Pet needed it as he sighed, relaxing further as the worst of his pain was removed so he could move without the sharp pain clouding everything.

The angel's hands continued to wander but Dean didn't protest. It felt nice being stroked and scratched and touched without any other motives other than to feel him. His hair was washed again and he was scrubbed down until he felt cleaner than he had in months.

A gasp escaped from the man as the cloth brushed overt his erection and he just hoped the angel wouldn't notice. Of course he wasn't so lucky. The angel just smiled at him when he looked up, the hand lingering longer than necessary.

"Don't be scared, Pet." The angel said, attempting to reassure him. "I won't do anything to harm you. Not now."

The hand didn't move away and suddenly it was holding his dick, the barrier of the cloth gone. Dean gulped, unsure of what to do before his eyes met the angels, seeing the same hesitation. They both stayed like that for a moment, unsure of the next move before the man decided it was enough. If this was going to happen he wasn't going to pretend to be coy. He leaned forwards, moving his face closer to the angel's who seemed to get the hint. He quickly closed the gap, crushing their mouths together in a hot, desperate kiss.

Dean tried to keep up as he was consumed by the angel, his body on fire as the hand worked over his cock and the hot mouth pressed against his own as he moaned helplessly. It was drowning him, the real world falling away far too quickly as he panted and pressed harder against the angel.

All thoughts of restraint were gone, Castiel couldn't stop himself. All he wanted was his Pet. Wanted to have him in every way he knew. Before he could even think his clothes had vanished and he splashed into the tub with his Pet, pressing himself as close as he could as they both pushed closer, holding and grabbing and kissing in a passionate frenzy.

A second of comprehension was all it took for Castiel to be able to pull himself away, dragging the man away from him. He was panting desperately which didn't make any sense and his Pet was in a similar state. He quickly composed himself, masking any emotions and replacing them with the terrifying anger he should be feeling.

"Never do that." Castiel ordered, his voice echoing off the walls and causing the man to flinch from it's power.

Castiel wasn't angry, he wanted more of his Pet but that wouldn't help the situation in any way. The man needed to be taught the boundaries and that definitely crossed them. Instead of pulling completely away or continuing, he sat across from his dazed Pet in the bath, enjoying the sight.

"Sorry." The man whispered to the surprise of the angel. He shifted back, avoiding eye contact as he cowered away in the bath.

"Don't do that." Castiel chastised, lightening his tone, gesturing for the man to come and lie with him. Surely that wasn't going to do any damage.

Dean complied without any complaints, sliding over so he could lie back over the angel's chest. It was a weird situation, he'd never seen the angel naked like this before and strange was not the word to describe how this felt but he enjoyed being held so he didn't object. A small part of him reminded him that he couldn't have any objections, he had no say in this but he hid them away. It was his choice to do these things, he could not do them and experience the torture instead. That was his choice to make.

"I touch you." The angel explained simply. "And you only touch what I tell you to. Do not do that again."

Dean managed a choked, "okay" but it was enough for Castiel. He hadn't known, had only acted on his needs but he was going to learn that his needs were no longer important, that his Master's needs came first.

"Good boy." He whispered in the man's ear, earning a shiver as he pulled him closer so the man's back was completely pressed against him in the water. "I don't expect you to always be right, but I will not have to punish you if you can learn what isn't acceptable. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Dean confirmed, sounding more sure as what was happening sunk in. He didn't over think how wrong that was, that he had willingly initiated that and been truly sorry that he had upset his Master. He just took in the situation, lying over the angel's naked body in the bath, feeling _everything _and he really didn't want to think about that. Touching that area had been crazy enough.

Castiel continued as if that hadn't happened, getting the soap and cleaning the man once more now that the thick layer of grime was gone. He dragged it out, enjoying lying there with his Pet too much for them to get out, he was already completely drenched anyway. His hand wandered down again, the angel not able to stop himself. He was disappointed to find the hardness had gone but it was to be expected. He had scared his Pet rather badly.

Instead of giving up Castiel continued to play with the man's cock until it hardened under his touch and the man was back to moaning as he teasingly stroked.

"You're beautiful like this." The angel cooed into Dean's ear as he continued to tease the man. "Gonna keep you like this forever. You're mine. Mine touch touch and tease. To hurt and take. To use as I please. And I promise I'm going to do all of it."

Dean whined at the words, his head thrown back over the angel's shoulder as he was taken too close. He was going to come any second, his whole body feeling ready to burst and it built and built. Then, suddenly, the angel moved on, continuing to clean the rest of him, leaving the man hard and desperate.

Dean whined and wiggled under his Master's touch while he was cleaned, trying to receive any sexual pleasure, just anything to stop him needing it so much. He was so desperate for that touch again as his cock throbbed, begging for the attention he couldn't give.

The angel chuckled at the man, enjoying his reaction. "Not yet, Pet. It would be a shame to waste the last few days of getting you ready for this. Let's make it special. See what I can do to make you come nice and hard."

"No." Dean challenged, the word powerful but barely more than a whisper. It took all of his strength to turn around to stare the angel in the eye, call upon all his courage "Never again."

Dean was expecting something to make him pay for saying that but nothing came, not a slap or any sort of anger. He just stayed still, his eyes screwed closed in a sort of panic at the silence.

"You don't mean that." The angel finally said, his voice calm and controlled. Too controlled. He was pissed. "What don't you want me to do?"

Dean hesitated, not knowing what to say before finally thinking of something. "I don't want you to hurt me like that again."

"If you give me no reason to there will be no repeat of that." Castiel reassured him. "But you're not being truthful. You want me to hurt you, I know it and so do you. Do you want me to spank you again? Like we've done before?"

Dean nodded hesitantly, hating the angel's new trick as he was forced to accept this life bit by bit. But this was the truth, he never wanted to go back to the torture yet he could not lie to himself or Castiel. The pain wasn't what he hated.

"Apologise for that silly outburst." Casitel ordered, making Dean feel stupidly childish for what he had said, "I'm being exceptionally lenient here."

"I know, I'm sorry." Dean muttered, glad his back was to the angel as he blushed, feeling more ridiculous than ever.

Without saying a word the angel disappeared from behind him, appearing at the side of the bath dry and fully dressed. He held out a towel and Dean quickly got out of the bath so the angel could begin to dry him off.

He was covered in the huge fluffy towel and quickly dried down before he was walked back into his room on shaky legs, surprised to see it in a similar condition to what it had been before, clean and simple with his blanket in the corner, now accompanied with a pillow and more blankets so he could sleep more comfortably.

A chair sat suspiciously in the center of the room, a small table positioned to the side and Dean watched it, half in worry, half in anticipation. He knew what that had meant in the past.

"Don't get Excited, Pet. We're not doing anything tonight, you need to recover." Castiel said as he settled on the chair.

Dean pouted, unhappy that it wasn't an option, even if he'd been torn over wanting to moments ago and settled on the floor bedside his Master.

"Tomorrow. " The angel promised with a chuckled, stroking his Pet's hair. "No need to rush."

Castiel took the plate of food off the table, placing it on his lap so his Pet could see the contents.

"In guessing you're hungry, Pet." Castiel's voice rumbled as Dean started at the plate, salivating at the amazing smell.

He nodded eagerly, watching the steam rise from the golden fries and oversized, greasy burger.

"I thought so." Castiel muttered with a smile, picking up one of the fries and placing it in his Pet's mouth who moaned happily at the taste. The angel fed him a few more, watching each be devoured by the eager man.

He made quick work of it and when all of it was finished, Dean sat back contently. He was relaxed and his belly was finally full and maybe everything was okay. He yawned, head resting on the angel's knee as he relaxed. A hand found his head and stroked his hair soothingly.

"You look like you need a nap." The angel murmured gently to him and he managed to summon enough energy to nod. "I think you should remove my clothes, Pet."

Dean looked at him in confusion for a moment, wondering what had made the angel request such a thing. He knew the angel could do it himself in a second but was realizing he didn't with many things. He didn't question the angel and stood with him so he could begin stripping him. He quickly removed the shirt, undoing the buttons and pushing it away before starting on his pants. He didn't hesitate when they went down, following with his underwear until he was completely naked before the man.

"Good boy." He praised again, pushing the towel away from the man's shoulders and pulling him into his arms. "I think you can have a reward for your behaviour."

Dean's instant reaction was to reject it because it was bound to be something twisted or wrong or sexual but he stayed quiet, not wanting to cause any more trouble after being forgiven enough for the angel to suggest a reward.

He was swept off his feet suddenly as the angel picked him up. He was disorientated for a second as they shifted before the angel dropped him down onto something soft. Castiel collapsed next to him and he looked around to find that a bed had appeared in the room and he was sat on it. Guessing that was his reward he pressed his face into the thick pillows, enjoying the softness on his skin and sweet smell of the sheets.

The sheet was pulled over him and the angel's arms pulled them together so he was being spooned. He wriggled, getting comfy, seeing no point in being uncomfortable if the angel insisted on holding him while he slept. He buried his head in the pillows, sleep already calling to him.

"Sleep well, my Pet." Castiel whispered, surrounding the man's body with his own and covering them with the thick sheets. "One day, Pet. This is how it will always be."

The words shocked him, did the angel really see this as their future? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, this wasn't exactly the life of a slave. He thought back to Claire, she was cautious but he had never seen her hurt or seeming badly treated. The man took great comfort in the words, believing them, as he drifted off to sleep, surrounded by his Master.

Castiel smiled, reigning in the intense happiness as he held his Pet closer. He kissed the man's neck, just because the man was his now and he could. It was the most wonderful feeling to actually have this, to be able to touch and care for his Pet rather than torturing a nameless human.

The angel rested his head against his Pet's on the pillow, closing his eyes and sleeping for the first time since he had sworn himself to Lucifer.

* * *

><p><em>I can't really say anything other than thanks for all the comments long after the last update and sorry for making you wait so long. They were so motivating and I hope this is enough to regain your trust. <em>

_Please, can I have a quick comment on your views on this writing. I'm a bit rusty, both from the plot and writing so pointers would be good right now. Thanks for your support everyone!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Angel's Pet**

_This will contain swearing, non-con, dark themes, beatings, slash Cas/Dean and a master/slave relationship, BDSM and anything else you can possibly think of. Really dark. If it offends you, don't read! Seriously! NC-17. You have been warned._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SN characters. I just love to play with them._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Dean woke abruptly to the sound of knocking at the door, attempting to move but failing as he struggled under something heavy, realizing he was being pinned down by the angel. He waited for Castiel to let go of him or answer the door but the angel didn't move. The knocking came again, then again and Dean called for them to come in, not knowing what else to do and confused by the lack of response from the angel.

Claire walked in, the usual tray in her arm, smiling as she closed the door behind her. Dean almost laughed at her shocked face as she saw her Master and Dean curled up in the bed. She recovered from the shock quickly, regaining her usual ability to ignore her Master's strange pastimes.

"I had wondered where you were Master." She called lightly as she crossed the room, placing the tray of food on the table. "Master?" She said once more when she didn't get a response.

Dean plucked up the courage to speak with the angel around seeing as he wasn't responding. "He's not moved in a while. Is he asleep?" He asked, too paranoid to try and move himself out of the angel's grasp.

"I don't know." She said in confusion, staring at the angel that lay unmoving in the bed. "He's never done that before."

"He can sleep." Dean said. "Didn't know he was a deep sleeper though." He wriggled out from under the angel's grasp, earning a grunt in complaint but not managing to wake him.

Claire stared at him for a moment, the man completely naked as he pulled away the sheets before her eyes went wide. "Did you two-?"

"Huh? What are you on about?" He asked, confused for a moment before the realization hit. "Oh no, God no. No fucking way. What the fuck do you thinks wrong with me? Never in a million years." He tried to deny but she just smiled slyly.

"You gave in though." She smiled knowingly.

Dean didn't deny it, even with everything in his body telling him to disagree with what she said. Hearing it like that made it seem worse than in his head but it was the truth, no matter how much he hated or wanted to fight it.

"I don't know what's happening. I can't take it back. But I hate him for this, so fucking much. That's not my Cas, it's some sick monster designed to torture me. How can he be like this, kind and gentle and sweet and think that it makes all this okay?" He confided, sitting as far away from the sleeping angel on the bed as he could, wrapping his arms around himself as he curled up his legs.

"It's how he is. It's what he wants, Dean. You at his side to calm him but there to take anything he wants to do. I've seen it so much but he can't find a balance, Master is too impulsive and I worry so much for you because if you don't give that to him you won't survive." She sighed. "I hope he's still asleep, he'll kill me if he can hear us."

"Don't worry, he is." Dean reassured her as he looked over to the sleeping angel. "He looks like he did before." He sighed, "At peace."

"What was he like? Before?" She asked curiously.

"Stubborn and strict with moments of insanity I'd call kindness. I still see it all, that hasn't changed and it's so confusing because he was never this cruel, he would do anything for me... I've always been important, he killed for me, had fell because of me and was prepared to die. I don't know where I stand any more. Things have changed so much."

"He does care for you." She whispered. "He has never been so kind or forgiving. You bring it out in him."

"I think I do. Maybe it could work, we could get a balance. I didn't think it possible but this shows he can be kind, right?" He told her. "It doesn't mean I trust him or forgive him but I know I'm not getting out of here."

The woman smiled gently at him. "I never was the religious type but if he really is what they say he is, an angel, then maybe it is all for a reason."

"I wouldn't bet on it." Dean sniggered. "As a general rule angels are huge dicks. Cas only broke that rule occasionally."

She smiled back, opening the door behind her. "I want to know more, when we're alone properly. I don't know anything about him really, or anything that's happened. Master isn't willing to speak about it."

"I'm happy to share." The man agreed as the door shut behind her, leaving him alone with the angel.

Once she had left, Dean turned to watch Castiel sleep. It was scary, being able to observe freely. He could see it clearly, the likeness to his angel. This was his Cas, it had to be. The thought didn't hit him as hard as it had before, he didn't shy away from it. After what had happened he couldn't let himself hide from this reality. This creature now owned him, Dean had given himself over completely and it didn't seem as crazy as it once did.

Dean smiled slightly, maybe it was just because the angel looked much more like Cas while he slept, the dark frown that had become permanently engraved on his face missing, making him look peaceful and innocent once again. That was definitely untrue but the hunter found some peace of mind as he wedged himself between the angel's arms again and prepared to wake his Master.

Not knowing what he should do, Dean just gave the angel a sharp poke. Castiel didn't react at all and the man tried again, still earning no reaction. Dean huffed, nudging the sleeping angel with his head. Not wanting to wait to eat, but not knowing what to do, the man just got himself comfortable once more, his naked body pressed up against the angel's as he gently tried to rouse his Master with touches and nudges, each becoming harder than the last.

It didn't take long before the angel stretched his body, wrapping his arm tightly around his Pet as he began to awake. Dean smiled, letting the arms encompass him for a moment before shifting slightly so he wasn't being crushed as much.

Dean jumped in shock as the angel moved suddenly behind him, sitting up in panic and instantly making the man alert, searching for what had disturbed his angel.

The angel looked down at Dean quizzically for a moment before his whole body visibly relaxed. The man didn't say anything as Castiel led next to him again, taking long, deep breaths before returning to holding the man as if nothing had happened.

"Good morning, Pet." He whispered in Dean's ear, holding the man closer to him.

"Morning." The man greeted back. "Did I scare you?" He teased, pushing his luck too far without thinking. He was probably feeling too comfortable in this situation, it wasn't exactly a good idea to act like they were friends after receiving one act of kindness.

"I wouldn't be so disrespectful if I were you." The angel warned with the smallest hint of menace, the words almost comforting Dean. The response was predictable, he easily guessed that Cas wouldn't take well to him being so relaxed but there was no annoyance in the voice so no harm had been done.

"Sorry." The whispered, letting his body be shifted and moved until the angel could completely wrap his arms around him.

"I was just surprised you were still here. Pleasantly, of course." The angel purred, pulling the man closer and Dean could feel the obvious erection pressed against his body but he managed to ignore it. "Not like I expect any less of you. You've behaved perfectly."

Dean felt an odd glow of pride at the compliment, momentarily hating the feeling before pushing it aside. Ignoring that reaction of disgust deep down, the only sane part of him left was getting easier and easier and he knew soon he wouldn't even notice it.

Refusing to dwell on such destructive thoughts, Dean shyly answered. "Thank you." He whispered, smiling as the angel held him harder as they shared a short moment of happiness.

"You're perfect." The angel cooed back, lips pressing themselves against the man's forehead in an oddly sweet gesture

Dean didn't mind the behaviour, it was better than the beating and even though it was even more alien to the man he could survive if it meant the angel was content and treated him more like a person.

"What time is it?" Castiel asked after the long moments of touching and holding his Pet.

"I dunno but Claire brought food. Maybe lunch?" Dean replied, gaining the confidence look up and face his angel. He was relieved to find Castiel calm and seemingly happy, maybe this was the start of something good.

"So not tomorrow yet?" The angel asked in disappointment.

The sad look on Cas' face made Dean feel disappointed for a moment before he realised the reason behind the angel's sour moment, the comfort of the moment shattering. He refused to panic as he thought about the beating the angel couldn't wait to give or how he was helpless to stop it.

Being in this bed wasn't through choice, he was a prisoner. How could he have acted so comfortably when so many terrible things had happened since his capture. He was this monster's Pet, a slave and nothing more to him. Castiel giving a glimpse of a far away future where he was treated to luxuries and kindness changed nothing. The moment he left this bed it would go back to normal, no mercy and only pain to teach him how to be a perfect slave.

Disheartened by the thoughts, Dean slipped back into the mindset of being Castiel's Pet. He wanted to fight this indignity, show how he hated the treatment he was subjected to and how he just wanted to be himself but another part of him fought back. The loyal part that, alone and trapped in the dark cage, had made the silent promise to be good for his Master, no matter how sadistic he was.

It was strange how that side had won, he wasn't fulfilling that role to make things easier or for him to hide from the reality deep down so he stayed sane and unaffected. It was a true state for him, one that was easier and easier to fall into the longer he was with the angel. Faster than Dean could follow, the instinct took over, he knew what to do and what would make his Master happy. That was his only priority; To be good and learn how to please his Master.

"No, sorry." Dean whispered, only seconds later but it had felt like hours to the man as the world shifted around him, new arguments forming in his mind and confusing him more.

"Well let's get you fed and I'll see what we can do today." The angel sighed, a hand cupping the man's cheek. He leaned forwards, lips brushing hesitantly against his Pet's, not knowing what his reaction would be. He couldn't expect the man to have accepted this life yet, there was still a long way to go with him but the man was so perfect when he was completely immersed in the life that Castiel couldn't wait to always have him like that.

He was being too impatient though, the talks with his Pet and leniency had shown that. He wanted his Pet now but couldn't keep treating him to things like this or he would be too spoilt too soon. Being impulsive and only thinking about taking his Pet was only going to make progress slower. The man couldn't learn to expect this treatment or it would make him hard to handle. There was still a lot to do, though, it was still the stubborn hunter, still his human and so every moment with him was a surprise.

Dean kissed back gently, feeling it properly for the first time. It was strange but easy enough to follow the angel's movements, allow himself to be led through it until the angel was suddenly on top of him, pressing their bodies together. Soon they were kissing furiously and Dean didn't know at what point he had been pinned to the bed but he was rocking against the naked angel above him, enjoying the closeness and how he was held down by strong hands that prevented him from fighting or moving.

"My slut." Castiel whispered in the man's ear, nibbling at it before he kissed down the writhing man's neck.

Dean gasped back, unable to do anything else. He'd always been the strong one, always in control. He had never completely been at another's mercy, especially in the bedroom, but like this he couldn't do anything. The angel was too strong for him to get away or do anything more than wriggle underneath him. His movements claimed the man's whole body, alighting it with sensation and making him want more.

The angel finally pulled away, leaving both of them hard and desperate to touch and continue but it was cruel to keep his Pet so hard without release. He could give it right at that moment but it wasn't right and this time he was determined to keep to the plan to train his Pet.

"Shall we eat?" The angel teased, releasing the man from beneath him and pulling himself off the bed. With a thought his clothes reappeared on his body and he looked down to see his Pet watching him from the bed in confusion. He knew the man was curious but they would have time to cover any questions when they could. It would be hard to tell so much truth and show so much vulnerability whilst training the man but Dean needed trust so it was a risk he had to take.

Dean was smart enough to follow the angel out of the bed, stumbling behind the inexplicably dressed angel. The second he left the bed it vanished behind him and Dean had some serious questions but he knew it wasn't his place to ask. Instead he watched the angel, waiting for his instructions.

"On your knees." Castiel ordered, watching as the man obediently sank to the floor. He took the food Claire had left and sat himself down on a chair once again. He signalled for the man to join at his feet, openly smiling as the man shifted over and rested his head against the angel's leg.

It was the first thing to become ritual now, the first thing his Pet had accepted was being fed whilst kneeling at his Master's feet. Need changed things, the need for food brought this about but now it was normal and the angel could see how his Pet took comfort in the familiar actions. He sighed gently, resting his head against the angel's thighs as he stared up, almost begging as he waited for the next bite of the hot dish.

Castiel stopped often, running a hand through his Pet's hair or just watching as the man thought and stared back before dropping his gaze. He could only guess at what the man was thinking but he knew he was trying to decide his place. His emotions would spike in happiness as he gently nuzzled the angel before he would jump back, sitting quietly and staring submissively at the floor as panic and fear overwhelmed him. He didn't intervene, it was important for his Pet to think through this and so he continued to feed the man until the plate emptied and all he could do was stroke a comforting hand through his hair.

"Do you have any questions?" Castiel asked after the long silence. "You must have some that may help you understand."

"I dunno." Dean sighed after a long moment. "Only what's gonna happen now? But am I allowed to ask?"

"Of course, you are allowed to ask anything so long as I decide you have deserved it. Just like everything, it is a privilege I can remove but I think it's one I prefer you to have. There's so much you need to know and I do want to tell you as much as I can. Just think of today as the start of it all; I know this has been hard so far but now we can start differently. I didn't expect to be training you like this, with the chance of you being willing but it's better. A lot easier for both of us." Castiel said with a gentle smile. "I promised nothing will happen today while you recover and I will keep my word but today is just as important. Ask anything. Things have changed so much, I understand how lost you are but I want you to understand your place."

"I don't know what to ask." Dean whispered after a long pause of silence.

"I know you do. The past isn't forbidden, Pet. I don't hide from it, I know what has happened and you can ask. I won't punish you for it, I want to know your thoughts and fears and make it better." The angel explained, knowing exactly what the first question would be.

"I don't have any questions, only hate for what you did, what you've taken away from me. But that doesn't matter now, does it? 'Cause you're the devil's right hand man and I'm useless to stop anything any more. I don't know what to think or do and I wish it was so much easier. All I know is that I failed." Dean choked out, hating sharing each word but the thoughts were eating at him, he needed to tell someone and who was there? He was trapped in this small room with no escape. Castiel was the only one that would understand his situation, the sick thing being that he was the one that caused it.

The angel sighed, wanting to take away the man's pain and indecision. It would be so much easier to make him forget his past, for him to have only lived the life as his Pet. The man would be perfect but he wouldn't be Dean, he wouldn't be his any more.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could take away the past, anything to make it easier but this is who we are. I want us to be how we are and one day all these worries aren't going to matter. Until then I want you to tell me everything so I know if anything is too much for you. Is that fair, Pet?"

"I guess. Seems crazy to tell you. Will you tell me too? I wanna know."

"Well I wouldn't be your master without shielding you from the truth. Submissive and agreeable so you can follow my word without question, not needing to know anything but the orders that I give you because that is what the life of a Pet is... but I can't seem to help myself with you. I have always confided my doubts in you and I don't think it can change. I will share with you, maybe it will make things easier for you to trust but showing weakness in this situation is not something I can afford."

"But you do." Dean whispered, recounting each time the angel's defences had lowered, showing the confused and indecisive side of his master. One he wasn't supposed to see.

"If I believed this wasn't necessary we wouldn't even be having this conversation. This in itself is me confiding in you and trusting you. I am treating you more like an equal than I ever should but I guess there's no rule book when it comes to me and you. Maybe I'd eventually manage the 'proper' way until you're completely trained to be perfect in every way but it would be a fight, a struggle that would last for decades. And slowly you'd give in, each time losing a bit of yourself until I'm left with a Pet beaten into perfection, the man within you completely gone. If that ever happened to you I don't think I could live with myself. Am I even making sense?"

"Yeah." The man sighed against him. "And of course I now know that you care for me too much and I could use that to my advantage."

"But you won't because that will only force me to treat you as I should and the best way to take advantage of that is to be good as I will reward you kindly. Don't turn this into a mind game, Pet, you've never been good at them." Castiel warned, the threat that was implied blatantly obvious to the man.

"I prefer to know." He replied simply, not facing the challenge.

"So is there anything you could ask?"

"I guess there's something... I mean it's not about now- I just wanna know. Did you really want me? Before all this, did you... think about it?" Dean asked hesitantly, unable to imagine his innocent angel picturing him naked and begging in those moments he stared at the man or stood too close. He'd always thought it was just nothing.

"I wanted you." The angel sighed. "I didn't know how or why or in what way. It was a raw need, probably the first thing I felt, something to trigger it all. I was jealous of everyone who went near you, I worried about you. You made me feel doubt about everything else but it was Lucifer that opened my eyes to what it was that I was craving."

Dean swallowed, trying not to panic. He knew what the angel meant by craving, had experienced it and knew none of that was going to change. "Okay." He sighed. "I guess it was expected."

"And you?" The angel asked curiously.

Dean blushed deeply, trying to hide it but the angel just smiled knowingly.

"Interesting." He commented, not asking for any more of an explanation. "I wonder how deep that runs, if you just want me to dominate you or if you're just waiting for me to fuck you."

Dean shook his head frantically, not wanting that, anything but that. The thought panicked him, made him want to get away but he was held there by the angel's hand that had been running through his hair, forcing him to feel the full impact of the words.

"I wouldn't be so against such a thing if I were you. It will happen and I would much prefer for you to enjoy yourself. Then again, don't think I'm against force and if I wanted to take you this second I know I could have you begging for more."

Dean struggled against the hand that gripped his hair, refusing to accept the words but he couldn't get free or stop the angel. He continued to twist away from the hand holding him, causing more and more pain but it was wrong for him to just give up.

The angel finally released his Pet, pushing him to the floor roughly. Dean instantly curled up at his feet, the fear radiating him all too powerful and worrying. Castiel's anger almost completely dissipated as his concern grew for the man. His Pet's fight hadn't been through disobedience, he was terrified and needed comfort. Something it was wrong for the angel to give.

"Come here." Castiel ordered to the cowering man, trying to break through the fear. "You don't need to be scared."

Dean didn't move for long moments, concentrating on his breathing as the panic subsided. He looked up at the angel, expecting anger and violence for his actions but he seemed calm, almost concerned. He returned to his knees at his Master's feet, the shaking slowly subsiding.

"There is no need to be so scared. I promise that is not something I shall ever use to hurt or punish you." He tried to reassure his Pet but could tell the man was distressed as he mentioned it once more. "Or is that not why you're scared?"

Dean didn't answer and Castiel decided to pick him up, holding the man into his lap. He went quietly and the angel held him close reassuringly.

"Are you scared it will be enjoyable?" Castiel asked curiously.

"No." Dean whispered, trying to sound less weak as he breathed through the panic.

"Then why? I want to make this easier for you but I need you understand."

"I don't want that. Ever. I'm not gay, how do you not understand that?"

"This isn't about that... I'm not simply a man. This is _me_ Pet, you may not like men but I am what you need. It does not change who you are. The rules don't apply here, our bond is what's important. You don't need to be scared."

"I still won't" He disagreed, trying to put strength behind the words.

"Please don't fight me, it isn't happening now and it doesn't need to happen soon. I'm happy for it to occur when you are comfortable and happy here. It's important to me that it is something you will never hate. But for now don't let it control your every thought, I'll let you know when the time comes."

"Okay." Dean agreed finally, still hating it but Castiel had promised it wouldn't happen soon and had been kind about the man's fears instead of punishing him. That was slightly reassuring at least and in his position he couldn't really ask for more.

"Good Boy." The angel sighed before suddenly capturing the man's lips to resume the lustful kiss from before. The man accepted the kiss, not as eagerly but not rejecting it either and it didn't take long before they were kissing heatedly and clinging to one another once again.

Castiel pulled the man back by his hair, earning a moan from the man from the rough treatment.

"Don't you see, Pet? You already have this reaction to me." He reasoned, feeling the man's erection pressing between them. "It's not shameful. It's beautiful to me."

"I know." The man gasped against him, not enjoying the demonstration but understanding the message. It was hard not to when his dick was throbbing and begging to be touched. The angel's hand wrapped around it, the man moaning at the long-needed touch. He bucked into the hand, his whole body singing with pleasure at the feeling as he melted against the angel.

"I love your passion. You make it so hard for me to control myself, you're just too beautiful when I hold you like this. I want to see how you react to it all, what makes you moan or scream the most. I want to know what I can drive you crazy with and what makes you come harder than anything." He whispered seductively in the man's ear as he slowly, teasingly stroked.

Dean was close already, the words only serving to arouse him further. He wasn't listening to the details. He just knew the angel's voice was perfect as he shared every fantasy with the man.

"And I want to feel your ass around me, I've been dreaming of it for too long. I want to fuck into that tightness, want you to make me come. I want to take my own release from your mouth and your body. It's mine to use for my pleasure and I have a feeling you'll enjoy me tying you down and making you feel it all." Castiel growled, his hand working quickly over the man's dick. Dean was lost in the feeling as he twisted on the angel's lap, eyes screwed shut and gasps escaping his lips. The man was close and Cas suddenly stopped., not wanting to take him over the edge.

The man let out a deep whine, bucking his hips in the hope it would continue. Dean looked up at him, silently begging for it to continue but the angel just smiled at him.

"Tomorrow, Pet. I promise it'll be worth the wait." The angel reassured, himself wishing it could continue too. "For now I think you deserve some time alone."

The man sighed unhappily as he was pushed off the angel's lap, retaking his place on the floor in disappointment. He sulked slightly, hating that he was doomed to a life of sexual frustration.

"Don't give me that look." The angel scolded lightly, enjoying every second of his Pet's submission. "I guess you do deserve a treat, though. Your behaviour has been very good."

Dean questioned for a second if he wanted the treat, it sounded sexual but the angel had already discounted that option. Curiously, the man agreed with a nod as he nuzzled against the angel.

"You really are going to be a perfect Pet." The angel cooed, stroking the man's hair. "Close your eyes, then."

Dean obeyed, squeezing his eves shut and waiting for the angel to reveal the treat. It was a long few moments before the angel shifted forwards, moving closer until he could feel the angel's breath.

"Open your eyes." Castiel said and Dean quickly followed the order.

The angel's face was close as he leaned down towards the man but he was still comfortable at the distance. When the man finally tore his eyes away from the angel he caught a glimpse of what he was holding. In one hand the angel had a tennis ball and in the other a book and a couple of magazines.

"It isn't much for now but I don't want you to get too bored. It's unnecessarily cruel and I'll give you more if your behaviour improves." The angel explained.

"Okay, thank you." Dean said sheepishly, earning a proud look from his Master.

"I'll leave you to be alone for the rest of the day. I may come back later tonight before you go to bed." The angel decided, handing over the small treat and giving his Pet a light kiss before disappearing, the room transforming behind him as the chair disappeared and the man's bed returned to it's place in the corner.

Dean sighed, wandering back to his bed and sitting down. He looked at the objects in his hands, rolling the ball around in his fingers, not quite believing how it felt when it rolled over his palm. It was real and solid and it felt wrong for some reason.

He threw it, hard enough for it to bounce off the opposite wall and roll back to him. After a few tries he developed a rhythm, catching the ball in his hand and throwing it smoothly, getting faster and faster until he grabbed the ball out of the air for the last time.

"Huh." He muttered thoughtlessly, rolling the ball backwards and forwards through his hands. He was thankful for the distractions the angel had given him, long hours of watching the same four walls was going to drive him crazy without it.

Dean next inspected the cover of the book, quickly guessing it was some kind of adventure novel. He didn't tend to read, that had been more Sam's job but now everything was different. Reading wasn't exactly the biggest change.

He flicked through the pages before deciding to settle down and start from the beginning. If he made the most of his treat then he'd probably get more if Cas really did want him to be comfortable. He smiled at the thought of actually getting out and doing what he wanted. Maybe one day he could, if he earned it. The thought relaxed the man as he was sucked into a world of unmapped islands and lost survivors.

Hours later Castiel walked into the room, smiling at the sight before him. Dean was propped up against the wall, head fallen to the side with a book loosely held in his hands. He walked over, taking the book and folding the corner before placing it down.

Gently, trying not to wake the man, Castiel picked up his Pet and led him down on the bed. He pulled the blanket over Dean, smiling fondly at the peaceful face of the human as he slept. His Pet was beautiful and becoming more accustomed to this life by the day.

Tomorrow was going to be the true test, though. Dean would get a true taste of what it meant to obey, he had been lenient in the past but he was going to show the man what it really meant to be a slave, the first day he would be the man's Master. Castiel really hoped this was it, that the man had given into his pleasure and learnt his place, because if the day went well then his Pet would finally be lavished with all praise and care the angel had been impatient to give.

* * *

><p><em>Happy new year everyone! Hope you enjoyed this very delayed instalment. <em>


End file.
